La Louve
by Chinesfireball
Summary: Draco trahit le seigneur des ténèbres et se cache dans une forêt habitée par d'étrange elfe. Amitié, baggarres, histoire, rencontres, chasses... Histoire surtout centrée autour des personnages inventés & de Draco.
1. La fuite

**Chapitre 1 : La Fuite.**

**D**raco Malfoy avait trahi, par peur, le seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore avait juré de le protéger et de le cacher, mais rien n'échappe à Voldemort. Le monde magique est à sa mercie. N'importe l'endroit où il se cachera, Voldemort réussira à le retrouver et à le châtier. Mais Dumbledore connaissait un endroit sûr, un lieu où Voldemort n'ira pas chercher, s'aventurer.

Rogue avait mis fin aux souffrances du vieil homme qui s'écrasa au sol. Pendant sa fuite Draco savait que le seigneur des ténèbres saurai son acte de trahison, il avait accepté la proposition de Dumbledore et les mangemorts l'avaient entendu. Severus l'attrapa par le bras et ils transplanèrent tous les deux. Draco avait pensé qu'il l'emmenait au près de Voldemort, il tremblait de tout son être, quasiment incapable de tenir debout.

Ils réapparurent dans un lieu où la nuit était elle aussi tombée, ils étaient à la lisière d'une forêt, il s'avancèrent, Rogue le tirant toujours par le bras.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, gémit Draco la voix tremblante.

**R**ogue fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre se plaindre et ils continuèrent leur progression dans la forêt. Des bruits inquiétants se firent entendre autour d'eux, comme si quelque chose les suivait. Draco avait peur, une peur qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée, ces tripes se tordaient dans son ventre, son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine, une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Rogue le brusquait pour qu'il continue d'avancer.

- Dépêche-toi, grogna Rogue.

**I**ls continuèrent leur périple à travers l'effrayante forêt. Les bruissements devenaient de plus en plus clair, de plus en plus proche, quelque chose se déplaçait entre les masses obscures des arbres. Draco sursauta quand il marcha sur une branche, qui en se brisant émit un son inquiétant.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Draco paniqué.

- Nous y sommes presque, tachez de garder votre calme, ordonna froidement Rogue.

- Mon calme ?

- Taisez-vous.

Une brise se faufilait entre les silhouettes immenses des arbres, faisant trembler les feuilles. Ce qui rendait l'atmosphère oppressante, ils continuaient d'avancer la boule au ventre, le pas mal assuré, trébuchant, titubant, glissant. Tout à coup une masse noire sortit de derrière un arbre et leur barra le chemin. Draco la baguette en main, hurla de terreur. Rogue lui aussi brandissait sa baguette. La créature se redressa, elle faisait la taille d'un homme, ses contours étaient flous. Elle s'adressa à eux d'une voix rauque :

- Que venez-vous faire ici, humain ?

Draco était paniqué, il voulut jeter un sort mais Rogue l'en empêcha en lui frappant violemment son bras tendu. Rogue semblait calme, il abaissa sa baguette et répondit d'une voix sure et forte:

- Je viens ici sous ordre de Dumbledore.

_- Dumbledore_ ?

- On les tue ? Demanda une autre voix rude.

D'autres silhouettes se dressaient maintenant autour d'eux. L'extrémité de la baguette de Rogue s'alluma, et Draco put les voir, c'était des hommes, ils portaient une sorte de pagne en fourrure ou un short de la même matière. Leurs torses nus dévoilaient leurs abdos saillants, magnifiquement bien dessinés. Ils étaient d'une taille impressionnante, tous bâti comme des armoires.

- Non, répondit la première voix. Si se sont des amis de Dumbledore nous leur devons l'hospitalité. Venez amis, nous allons vous conduire chez nous. Mais avant pour quelles raisons Dumbledore vous envoie t'il ici, nous lui avons pourtant clairement expliqué que nous ne prendrons pas part à cette guerre.

- Oui, nous savons tout cela, expliqua Rogue. Nous vous implorons de nous aider à protéger ce jeune garçon des foudres du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Très bien, suivez-moi. Allons-y, lança l'homme au reste du groupe.

Ils marchèrent très peu, mais ces quelques minutes paraissaient des heures pour Draco. Les hommes étaient d'une habilité étonnante, sautant, courant à travers la forêt, formant un cercle autour de lui et de son maître des potions. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, il y avait plusieurs petites tanières, ainsi qu'au centre de ce que l'on pourrait appelle un village, se dressait un gigantesque feu de camp crépitant. Il n'y avait personne, ou du moins ils dormaient tous. Le silence était pesant. Des femmes sortirent de leur tanière pour accueillir, semblait il leur maris, ainsi que les deux nouveaux arrivants. Ils conduisirent Draco dans l'une de ces grottes, la plus grande de toute. Malgré l'humidité ambiante, la grotte sentait bon, c'était peut être à cause des innombrables bouquets de fleur qui décoré son antre. Le fond de la grotte était lumineux, éclairé par des torches, le sol était recouvert de carrelage, ce qui était étonnant dans un tel endroit. Il y avait des troncs d'arbres taillés en fauteuil et recouvert de peux de bêtes. Draco avait froid et bien qu'il fut réticent à se coucher dans l'une des couches, affaibli et fatigué, grelottant de froid, il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Sur le pas de l'entrée, Severus Rogue s'entretenait avec celui qui leur avait adressé la parole en premier. Quand la conversation fut fini, il s'en alla, retournant à la lisière de la forêt puis transplana pour retrouver son maître.


	2. La femme au regard maternel

Personnages : Draco, et un peu plus tard Harry Hermione ceux inventés : une fille et d'autre qui apparaîtront pendant le reste de l'histoire. _Les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf ceux inventés. _

Couples : ce sera selon l'inspiration, mais je pense en mettre, comme par exemple Hermione/Ron et des OC/OC ..

Genre : Il y aura un peu de tout, mais principalement des péripéties... ect..

**Les chapitres sont un peu courts ! Désolé ! Le début me semble un peu long alors je vais essayer de vite commencer les actions.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : La femme au regard maternel.**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, il avait entendu des hurlements lointains, tels que ceux des loups hurlant à la lune. Il se leva, sa baguette en main, il traversa l'unique pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il ne savait pas où il était, la grotte était plongé dans le noir, mais des ronflements lui faisait penser qu'il n'était pas seul. Il continua sa progression vers la sortie, mais il se figea quand une ombre s'avança vers lui, peu à peu la masse sombre se redressa, et au moment où elle fut à quelques mètres, il devina la silhouette d'un homme de grande taille. L'homme lui parla, il reconnu sa voix rauque, c'était l'un de ceux qui l'avait accueillie, lui et Rogue quelques heures auparavant :

- Où vas-tu jeune humain ?

Draco ne répondit pas, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait la gorge noué et les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Malgré la nuit, il vit les traits rudes de l'homme qui lui faisait face, il faisait une bonne trentaines de centimètres de plus que lui. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, attachés en une longue queue tombant dans son dos nus. L'homme le dévisagea, Draco eut un frisson d'horreur, il avait la subite empressions, que l'homme le regardait comme s'il allait être son prochain succulent repas. Draco fit un pas en arrière, et l'homme un pas en avant.

- Tu lui fait peur, lança une voix douce provenant de derrière lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, prit de peur il se secoua et se retourna, la main se retira aussitôt. Draco vit une femme qui se tenait dans la faible lumière que projetait le croissant de lune. Elle était grande, bien que Draco mesurait à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, elle était plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres. La femme était élancée, ses long cheveux bruns encadraient son visage fin et recouvraient ses épaules. Son sourire le rassura, elle avait un air maternel et protecteur. Elle lui dit gentiment sur un timbre de voix des plus mélodieux :

- Je comprends ta peur, ce ne doit pas être facile d'être loin de ses proches. Mais pour l'instant tu dois rester cacher, personne ne viendra te chercher ici. Sois en rassuré.

Draco eut envi de lui faire part de toute son angoisse, de lui poser un tas de questions, mais il resta muet. Il écouta le conseil de la femme, il regagna son lit, s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures en fourrure. Draco remarqua que couchait à côté de son lit, un garçon de à peu près, selon lui, douze ans. Le sommeil du garçon était agité, il ne cessait de renifler, grogner, et même de temps en temps aboyer. Cette agitation n'empêchait pas la jeune fille qui dormait les bras enroulés autour du ventre de ce dernier. Elle avait un sommeil de plomb. Les deux personnes ne dormaient pas dans des lits comme celui de Draco, ils dormaient à même le sol, allongés sur une grande peau de bête. Draco se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Le matin venu, Draco ne se réveilla pas à cause de l'éblouissante lumière du soleil qui baignait la totalité de la grotte, mais par la faim, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Quant il ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta. Une fille était assise sur le bord de son lit et le regardait, le fixant à travers ses grands yeux marrons. Elle avait posé un plateau de bois, contenant une coupe de baies rouges ainsi que de la viande séchée, une baguette de pain et une tasse en bois de lait. Elle prit la baguette et lui tendit en lui disant :

- C'est du bois qui se mange.

Draco avait maintenant après son air apeuré, un air ahuri. Il prit le pain et rétorqua :

- C'est du pain.

- Oui, du _pin_ qui se mange, répéta la jeune fille.

* * *

_REVIEW ? Thanks ^^_

_Note : Pour l'instant Ron Hermione et Harry ne sont pas là ils arriveront plus tard, parce que si ils arrivent maintenant bin ça le fait pas par rapport à l'histoire de JKR que j'essaye de respecté en partie et puis pour le déroulement de l'histoire, il faut que Draco reste seul avec ce clan... _


	3. Déjeuné surveillé & Balade en forêt

**J'ai été super contente de lire toute vos reviews et j'ai essayé de prendre en compte vos critiques ! J'ai fais un chapitre un peu plus long et j'ai commencé une péripétie ! **

**Voyons comment Dreco va s'en sortir d'une balade en forêt....**

**D**raco qui avait maintenant les yeux bien en face des trous, aurait voulu lui faire un commentaire méprisant en adoptant son air le plus hautain sur la façon peu ordinaire de s'habiller de la fille. Elle était vêtu d'une jupe en daim, et d'un haut court en la même matière. Ses cheveux long, châtains, étaient mal coiffés. Mais Draco ne dit rien, car d'un la fille pourrait mal le prendre, et vu sa taille ainsi que sa musculature étaient bien supérieur à la moyenne, et de deux sa survie dépendait d'eux.

* * *

**I**l mangea les baies et le pain, la jeune fille le regardait, épiant ses moindres gestes, observant, scrutant le moindre centimètre carré de son corps. Elle le regardait avec intéressement, comme si il était une chose nouvelle, extraordinaire. Pourtant Draco n'était pas si différent des autres membres de son village. Lui aussi par Merlin était grand et fort ! Elle l'observa et resta muette pendant tout son déjeuné. Quand Draco eut fini, elle récupéra le plateau et le posa sur une sorte de table. Ensuite elle marcha jusqu'à la sortie de la tanière et s'arrêta, elle jeta en regard en arrière vers Draco, puis d'un geste de la main elle lui demanda de le suivre. Draco hésita longuement, restant statique sur son lit. La jeune fille se montra insistante, elle alla vers Draco, lui empoigna le bras et le traîna dehors.

**D**raco put réaliser la beauté de l'endroit, étant arrivé de nuit il n'avait pu rien voir or mis le grand feu de camp, qui était maintenant éteint. Seul restait les morceaux de bois brûlé, et quelques braises. Le sol était tapis de mousse, des fleurs poussaient par endroit, le soleil chauffait la petite clairière où était érigé le camp. Des conifères immenses entouraient le camp, jouant le rôle de remparts imprenables. Par endroit, la forêt s'ouvrait, laissant place à un chemin menant dans son cœur. Quand Draco sortit, tous les visages se rivèrent sur lui, certains le regardèrent et restèrent indifférents, d'autres lui adressèrent des sourires, et d'autre montraient une certaine animosité envers lui.

**L**a jeune fille qui lui tenait toujours le bras, voulut l'emmené dans la forêt, mais la femme au regard maternel l'en empêcha, à la grande joie de Draco.

- Tu ne l'emmène pas dans la forêt, gronda la femme. C'est dangereux quand on ne connaît pas !

- Mais mère, moi je connais la forêt ! protesta la jeune fille.

- Non c'est non, rugit la mère.

**L**a jeune fille lâcha le bras de Draco, et s'en alla dans la forêt en serrant les poings. La femme proposa à Draco de l'aider aux activités du camp. Ainsi s'occupa t'il de raviver le feu, en premier lieu il voulu jeté un sort, mais la femme lui demanda poliment de ranger sa baguette. Il dut donc frapper deux silex pour obtenir des étincelles. Cette première journée a été des plus ennuyante.. Draco se disait qu'il aurait peu être dût aller dans la forêt car la jeune fille était revenu tout sourire de son escapade.

**C**ela faisait bien deux semaines que Draco s'ennuyé dans le camp, il ne pouvait pas en sortir sous peine de se retrouver dans les griffes de Voldemort, mais il mourrait d'ennui. Un matin, la jeune sauvage vînt le tirer plus tôt que d'habitude de son lit. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Vient on va se balader, tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement !

**D**raco la suivit, effectivement il n'allait pas rester ici à rien faire de la journée. Hors de la grotte, alors que le camp dormait encore, le petit garçon qui passait ses nuits à ronfler ainsi qu'un autre qui lui devait avoir le même âge que Draco, et qui malgré qu'il fut trapu, il n'avait pas une taille imposante. Son visage était carré, et ses cheveux d'un noir de jet l'encadré. Ses petits yeux perçants était d'un vert rare. Il avait des pieds et des mains démesuraient.

- Il vient avec nous ! Dit le petit garçon surexcité.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Pourquoi emmènes-tu l'humain ? Je croyais que mère te l'avait interdit.

- Si ça te dérange Lyzandre, tu n'as cas pas venir ! Répondit-elle sur un ton hautain.

- Louvia a le droit, père dit que se serait mieux que l'humain se dégourdisse les pattes.

- Arrêtez de dire humain, son nom c'est Paco, dit Louvia.

- Draco, rectifia Draco.

**I**ls arrêtèrent de se quereller, et partirent dans la forêt. Ils traversèrent d'abord la partie la plus dense de la forêt, pour se retrouver dans une grande plaine divisée en deux par une rivière. Lyzandre poussa Draco à l'eau, les deux garçons se mirent à rire en le voyant essayait de remonter sur la berge.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, gueula Louvia en soulevant Draco hors de l'eau.

- Si on peut plus rigoler ! Dit Lyzandre.

* * *

_Review ?_

Note : je vais essayé de publier rapidement la suite !!! Et d'être à l'avenir plus régulière mais j'ai eu des problèmes internet et de plus j'ai une autre fiction en route ( ce qui me facilite pas la tache d'écrire deux histoires en même temps ! ) et puis j'ai pleins de contrôles à la rentrée donc je dois révisé !!!!!! =S


	4. Rencontre L'immense Blond

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes !!!!**

* * *

- ça va Paco ? Demanda Louvia une fois Draco sortit de l'eau.

- D_-_R_-_A_-_C_-_O, gronda t'il.

**I**l se redressa et sortit sa baguette, la passa le long de ses habits qui séchèrent instantanément. Lyzandre, Louvia et le garçon qui observaient la scène sursautèrent en voyant la baguette. Lyzandre se précipita sur lui et la lui arracha, Draco protesta :

- Rend moi ma baguette, c'est pas un jouet ! Grogna t'il.

- Alors c'est ça le bâton de magie ? Demanda t'il en regardant la baguette sous toute ses coutures. C'est interdit d'en avoir une et de l'utiliser dans notre forêt !

- Rend lui son bâton, ordonna Louvia.

- Non, je vais la briser comme ça plus de problèmes…

**D**raco se jeta sur lui pour récupérer sa baguette mais Lyzandre l'esquiva facilement. Mais en un éclair la baguette passa des grosses mains de Lyzandre à celles de Louvia. Elle tenait la baguette du bout des doigts et l'admirer. Puis soudain elle leva la tête vers la forêt, elle huma l'air et dans un mouvement furtif, elle envoya valser Draco dans l'eau. Elle planqua la baguette sous sa jupe. Le petit garçon qui reniflé s'écria :

- C'est Fenri et Guenri !

**D**raco dans l'eau se releva et retomba aussitôt lourdement, il émit une plainte de douleur et Louvia se hâta de le rejoindre dans l'eau, non pas pour l'aider mais pour le faire taire. A ce moment deux garçons étaient arrivés près de la rivière. Ils étaient sensiblement pareil, deux jumeaux. Tous les deux étaient grands, comme les autres membres du village, mais ces deux là Draco ne les avaient jamais vu. L'un avait un œil marron et un œil vert l'autre avait un œil marron et un œil bleu, c'était la seule différences notable entre les deux hommes. Vu qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même coiffure, des cheveux bruns coupés courts ainsi que le même visage fins. Les deux hommes firent un drôle de geste, ils passèrent leur main le long de leur œil et de leur nez en inclinant la tête. Louvia, Lyzandre et le jeune garçon firent de même. Louvia lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il fasse pareil, car les nommés Fenri et Genri le regardait avec de grands yeux.

**I**l fit le geste bizarre, qui semblait être une façon de dire bonjour et les deux jumeaux détournèrent leur regard vers un troisième garçon qui arrivait. Lui était vraiment immense, le plus grand de tout les hommes que Draco avait vu depuis, or mis Hagrid, le demi géant professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques de Poudlard. Ce jeune homme devait mesurer dans les deux mètres vingt, il était blond, pas le même blond presque blanc de Draco, mais plutôt couleur or et avait un regard bleuté pétillant. Il avait une musculature digne d'un colosse, c'était un autre hercule. Il avançait vers eux à grandes enjambées, ses bras musclés se balançaient le long de son torse recouvert d'une chemise blanche ouverte. Arrivé à côté de Fenri et Guenri, Draco put s'apercevoir de l'immensité du nouveau venu, il les dépassaient tous de au moins une tête et demi. Il salua les autres de la même façon bizarre. Draco le salua aussi, il restait muet, les yeux écarquillés. Louvia s'était mis devant lui, et le cacher de la vue des autres. Elle avait le teint légèrement rougit.

- On vient faire trempette, dit le garçon à l'œil vert qui portait le nom de Guenri.

- Oui, on profite que le beau temps il soit encore là ! S'exclama le plus jeune d'une voix enfantine, qui n'était pas vraiment digne d'un garçon de 12 ans.

- Tu sais nager, Rom ? Demanda celui qui avait l'œil bleu et qui portait le nom de Fenri au garçon à la voix enfantine.

- Oui, c'est Louvia et Lyzandre qui mon appris à nager, répondit ledit Rom.

- Lyzandre _sait_ nager ? Demanda en ricanant Guenri.

- Oui je sais nager, rétorqua méchamment le concerné. Que venez vous faire ici ?

- Je te signal que ce n'est pas ton territoire, et que nous avons parfaitement le droit d'allez où nous voulons, n'est ce pas Fenri ? S'adressa Guenri à son jumeaux.

- Oui parfaitement, Guenri. Et on vient ici pour demander à Louvia si elle est d'accord pour faire équipe avec nous lors de la prochaine chasse commune.. expliqua Fenri.

- Alors qu'en penses tu, Lou ? Demanda Guenri.

- Elle ne veut pas faire équipe avec des débiles dans votre genre ! Grogna Lyzandre. Hein Louvia ?

**L**ouvia restait muette, tout comme Draco et le colosse blond, qu'elle regardait avec grande admiration. Quand celui ci s'aperçu qu'elle l'admirait, elle détourna instantanément les yeux, alors que lui s'était mis à la fixer.

- Je… Heu.. Bin…, balbutia t'elle.

- Elle ne veut pas, répliqua Lyzandre.

- Oui.. Dit elle précipitamment, je veut bien si… ça ne dérange pas.. Man…

- Mais non, ça ne le dérange pas au contraire, d'exclama Fenri en donnant une grosse claque dans le dos du grand blond, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil malgré la violence du coup. N'est ce pas Mandoza ? Lança t'il à l'adresse du grand blond.

**M**andoza répondit par un hochement de tête approbateur. Lyzandre visiblement vexé par la réponse de Louvia s'en alla en grommelant, Rom sautillait sur place et disait de sa voix vive :

- Moi aussi je veux faire la chasse ! Moi aussi !

- Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, coupa sèchement Louvia.

**R**om se mit à faire la tête, à bouder. Fenri et Guenri se baissèrent à son niveau et le réconfortèrent en lui disant qu'il avait le temps avant de participer et que bientôt il pourrait venir chasser avec eux.. « Dans dix ans ! » avait dit Louvia, se qui enleva le petit sourire de Rom qui s'était dessiné grâce aux consolations des deux jumeaux.

**L**es trois jeunes hommes partirent et seul restait Draco, Louvia et Rom. Draco eut beaucoup de mal à se redresser, Louvia le souleva et le porta comme un bébé jusqu'à la berge. Elle semblait soulagé, et poussa un profond soupire. Draco fut surpris de sa force, il pesait soixante quinze kilos et elle l'avait soulevé et porté avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand elle le déposa sur la berge, Draco gémit de douleur. Sa cheville gauche avait doublé de taille, l'eau fraîche avait dut atténué la douleur qui s'était brusquement réveillée.

- Qui a t'il ? Demanda Louvia inquiète, en rendant la baguette magique à Draco qui la lui repris violament.

- Ma cheville, beugla Draco. Elle me fait un mal de chien.. je crois que je me la suis foulé quand tu m'as poussé..

- Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé ! S'excusa Louvia. Je ne voulais pas te blesser..

- Pourquoi m'as tu poussé ?

- Je.. heu.. c'est parce que.. balbutia t'elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je suis désolée..

- C'était pour pas qu'il sente ton odeur, expliqua Rom. Hien c'est ça Lou ? Si non ils auraient que tu étais pas…

- Tais toi, gronda Louvia. On rentre maintenant ! Avant que Lyzandre ne dise à mère que Draco est venu avec nous..

**S**ur ce elle passa le bras de Draco autour de son coup et le souleva. Elle marcha en le soutenant jusqu'au village où mère l'attendait de pied ferme.

* * *

_J'ai fais un plus grand chapitre donc j'ai le droit à plein de review ? ^^ _

_En tout cas j'étais contente quand j'ai vu le nombre de visteur qui venait lire mon histoire =) Mais un peu déçu quand au nombre de review que j'ai reçu alors que vous étiez une centaine à lire cette fic =( Mais bon on peu pas tout avoir !!! J'espère juste que ce qui apprécie cette fiction laisse leurs remarques qui m'aident beaucoup pour la suite !!!_


	5. Engueulade

**

* * *

**

**L**yzandre se tenait à côté de mère qui fulminait de colère, Draco toujours soutenu par Louvia ainsi que le jeune Romain ( Rom ) entrèrent dans la grotte suivit de mère et un autre homme. Lyzandre lui, fut renvoyé dehors par l'homme. Louvia aida Draco à s'asseoir sur son lit en bois, puis elle se tourna vers mère, qui avait le regard plein d'indignation et de reproches, comme elle s'y attendait, Louvia se fit engueuler par mère qui avait tout perdu de son aspect maternel.

- Tu es une vraie idiote ! Tu lui as fait courir à Draco des risques alors que nous sommes censés le protéger, cria la femme. Tu ne bouges plus d'ici, tu ne l'approches plus ! Rhoooo ! La mère poussa un grognement d'énervement.

_ Calme-toi, chéri, intervînt l'homme.

**C**et homme était le père de Louvia ainsi que mère sa mère. Au début Draco pensait qu'il était au milieu d'une grande famille étant donné que tout le monde appelait la femme : mère. Mais il s'avérait que c'était juste une sorte de surnom ou de statut au sein du groupe. Mère n'était pas la mère de toute la troupe, seulement celle de Louvia et de Rom. Ainsi que semble t'il de trois autres garçons qui dormaient eux aussi dans la même caverne, mais il les avait rarement vus, ils dormaient le soir dans la même grotte et ils disparaissaient le matin avant que Draco ne se lève. Il était hébergé par le chef du clan dans la caverne principale et la plus grande. Le père de Louvia s'appelait Rameaudor, mais la mère, il ne connaissait pas son véritable nom.

**I**l regardait la scène sans intervenir, la mère continuait de crier sur sa fille qui rester muette tendis que son mari essayait vainement de la calmer.

- Laisse la dire quelque chose pour sa défense, conseilla Rameaudor.

- Elle m'a désobéie ! Elle l'a emmené dans la forêt ! Tu te rends comptes, Rameaudor ? Il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose de bien plus fâcheux ! S'esclaffa mère.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda le père en se tournant vers Draco.

- Il est… commença à expliquer Louvia.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je demanda, coupa t'il en lançant un regard noir à sa fille avant de se retourner vers Draco.

- Je… heu…, balbutia Draco en envoyant des regards furtifs à Louvia qui elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. J'ai trébuché sur une racine, répondit-il rapidement si bien que les parents ne comprirent rien et lui demandèrent de répéter. J'ai trébuché sur une racine, répéta t'il plus clairement et plus lentement.

- Tu vois mère ce n'est pas de ma faute, renchérit Louvia en implorant son père de lever la punition.

- Pas de ta faute ? Rugit mère, ses yeux habituellement couleur noisette étaient injectés de sang et lançaient des éclairs rageurs.

- Tu es sûr que ça c'est passé ainsi ? Demanda calmement le père, qui paraissait soupçonneux. Tu t'es foulé la cheville en trébuchant ?

- Oui, répondit Draco tout tremblant, il avait peur que le père se rende compte qu'il avait menti pour protéger la fille.

_**L**__ui_ ? Protéger quelqu'un ? C'était totalement fou venant de lui, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi quelque chose en lui, l'avait poussé à la couvrir alors qu'elle l'avait poussé et à cause de ça sa cheville le lancé et il ressentait une douleur certes supportable mais hautement désagréable. En plus il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fini à la flotte sans que Louvia n'ai crié gare. Et qui était ces personnes au bord de la rivière ? A quelle chasse avaient t'ils invité Louvia ? Toutes ses questions bouillonnaient dans sa tête, ce qui augmentait son rythme cardiaque ainsi que sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus saccadé.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, je vais t'emmener au village humain qui est à quelque kilomètre d'ici. Là bas il y a un médecin qui saura arranger ta cheville. Dit la femme en se rapprochant de Draco pour l'aider à se lever. On y va tout de suite, il est encore tôt mais nous devons nous dépêcher si nous voulons être de retour avant la nuit.

- Je viens avec vous, je vais le porter, mère, proposa Louvia en prenant l'autre bras de Draco pour que celui ci maintenant debout sur un pied puisse tenir en équilibre.

- Non, tu restes ici, grogna la femme en repoussant Louvia, ce qui fit vaciller Draco qui réussi à se rattraper de justesse.

- Tes frères iront avec ta mère au village humain, toi tu restes ici, ordonna le père de Louvia.

**L**ouvia ne répondit rien, elle s'adossa au mur, et regarda ses pieds pendant que ses trois grands frères entrèrent dans la caverne. L'un d'eux, le plus grand qui ressemblait énormément au père de Louvia, et qui portait la même coupe de cheveux à savoir une queue de cheval, mit Draco sur son dos. Tous les cinq s'en allèrent, Louvia n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et son père vînt se placer devant elle et lui releva le menton.

- Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Le père de Louvia avait très bien compris que Draco avait menti, il l'avait remarqué à cause de son regard fuyant et des palpitations de ses veines du à son cœur qui battait fort à cause de la peur qu'il l'avait submergé. Tu sais qu'il est difficile de me mentir.

- Je l'ai poussé dans l'eau.. Avoua Louvia.

- Qui était là ? Le père avait deviné une partie de l'histoire.

- Fenri et Guenri sont arrivés, mais je les avais sentis alors j'ai poussé à l'eau Draco.. Ils étaient venus me demander si je voulais faire équipe avec eux lors de la prochaine chasse..

- Qui avait-il d'autre ? Coupa Rameaudor.

- Mandoza.. Répondit Louvia en rougissant.

- Haaa soupira le père, l'a t'il senti ?

- Non, l'eau a camouflé son odeur et je me suis mise devant lui, et j'avais le bâton magique.

- Tu as très bien réagit même si j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas eu à le faire. Cela pause quelques problèmes.. Je comprends très bien pourquoi tu l'as emmené avec toi, il doit s'ennuyais avec ta mère.. Mais c'était risqué d'aller à la rivière tu sais pourtant qu'elle est fréquentée.

- Oui, je sais père.. Ça ne se reproduira plus..

- Quand il sera remis emmène le plutôt se balader vers les chutes, là bas il n'y a jamais personne.. Et tu iras avec tes frères et sans Lyzandre, ce garçon est une vrai balance et on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

- Merci père, dit-elle en souriant. On ira demain !

Elle embrassa la joue de son père et s'avança vers la sortie mais son père l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui dit :

- C'est très bien que tu fasses cette prochaine chasse avec Fenri et Guenri, ce sont de très bons traqueurs, même s'ils sont dés fois trop excités.. Quant à Mandoza.. Lui, il est vraiment excellent, un très bon chasseur, Oh oui ! Tu devras vraiment te surpasser pour l'impressionné. Lui autant que son père, l'honneur du clan reposera sur ton talent de chasse.

**R**ameaudor tapota gentiment l'épaule de sa fille, qui avait maintenant un sourire crispé, il venait de lui mettre la pression.

* * *

**D**raco et ses frères étaient rentrés juste avant que la nuit ne tombe. Il n'avait plus rien sa cheville avait guéri comme par magie, oui par magie car la mère avait accepté qu'il utilise sa baguette pour guérir sa cheville foulée. Draco avait eu l'occasion de parler avec la mère en privé, les trois grands frères de Louvia, celui qui l'avait porté jusque là s'appelait Wladimir il était l'aîné de la fratrie, le second qui avait un visage dur et le crâne recouvert d'une fine couche de cheveu très court portait le nom Quirin et le dernier lui était châtain clair, presque blond et avait des yeux couleur lilas se nommait Nataniel. Ce dernier était celui qui ressemblait le moins à ses parents, à ses frères et à sa sœur, il n'avait aucuns points communs avec eux, à part peut être la même forme fine de visage que sa sœur cadette Louvia.

**I**l avait attendu seul avec la mère, que le médecin finisse sa consultation avec une vielle dame venue pour traiter ses rhumatismes. Draco avait profité de ce lapse de temps pour discuter avec mère, il lui avait demandé après un débat houleux intérieur ( _Une partie de Draco voulait absolument savoir qui était ces gens, et l'autre avait trop peur de connaître la réponse_. ) il se décida à lui faire part de ses interrogations, il lui avait demandé sur un ton relâché, le plus simplement possible en essayant de ne pas vexé la femme, elle l'avait écouté et lui avait répondit sur un ton doux :

- Cela doit faire longtemps que tu te poses ses questions ? Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas humains c'est vrai, mais quelle est la définition d'humain ? Si je ne me trompe pas, même chez les humains il y a plusieurs facteurs qui les différencient comme par exemple les dons magiques.. Donc peut être que nous aussi nous sommes un peu humain, car nous avons comme toutes les espèces de ce monde un cœur qui bat dans notre poitrine.. Et puis du point de vue physique nous ne sommes pas si différents.. C'est un peu confus pour toi je pense, je ne suis une bonne interlocutrice.. Pour aller à l'essentiel nous sommes une sorte d'être de la forêt, oui des gardiens de la forêt un peu comme les centaures ou les elfes.. Des êtres pacifistes.

**E**lle avait conclue sur cette dernière phrase : des êtres pacifistes, pour rassurer Draco, pour ne pas l'effrayé car il avait pâli quand elle avait prononcé le nom de 'centaure'. Pour Draco les centaures étaient des créatures magiques à éviter. La réponse de la femme l'avait satisfait en partie, car elle était incomplète, il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans le camp ? Et pourquoi la vue d'une baguette magique provoquait de telles réactions méprisantes. Seul Louvia semblait admirative devant sa baguette.

* * *

Review ? J'espère que vous avez tout compris !!! que c'était assez compréhensible !!!


	6. La manticore et les deux Blonds

**Je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long !**

* * *

**L**e lendemain, la cheville de Draco était parfaitement valide. Louvia et son père avaient mis du temps à convaincre la mère de les laisser, lui, elle et ses frères, aller faire un tour aux chutes d'eau. Ils réussirent à la convaincre, mais il devait rentrer une heure avant que le soleil ne se couche. Draco ressentait un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, les chutes sont magnifiques, avait soutenu Wladimir, le frère aîné de Louvia.

**I**ls marchèrent un petit quart d'heure, où ils gravirent le flanc de la colline pour arriver à un lieu paradisiaque : une cascade d'eau scintillante se déversait dans un grand bassin à plusieurs étages. Un escalier de roches menait à un toboggan naturel, une trentaine de mètre plus haut il y avait une marche pour plonger.

**D**raco après avoir ôtait ses vêtements ( il a gardé son boxer, ce n'est pas un bassin nudiste ), il plongea sans aide cette fois, dans l'eau fraîche du premier bassin. Il fut rapidement rejoint par les autres. Les frères avaient gardé leurs bas et enlever leur haut, exactement comme Louvia, ce qui choqua Draco ( il n'avait jamais du voir le torse nue d'une fille ) mais il s'y fit rapidement, c'est la nature après tout ! Draco se sentait bien, il batifolait dans l'eau comme un bébé. Il se livra même à la petite bataille amicale entre frères et sœur, il fut en nette infériorité face aux tas de muscles. Mais comme la dernière fois, Louvia et ses frères s'arrêtèrent en pleine action pour sentir l'air. Fenri et Guenri firent leur entrée, Louvia consciente du danger se mit à stresser. Ses frères restèrent naturels, ils se placèrent pour cacher Draco.

- Salut la compagnie ! Dit joyeusement Fenri.

- Bonjour, répondit Nathaniel.

- Fenri et Guenri tendirent le coup pour mieux voir Draco, ils avaient remarqué sa présence.

- Salut toi, lança Guenri sur un ton sympathique.

**D**raco resta muet, ils resserrèrent le cercle autour de lui.

- Il n'est pas très poli l'humain, rétorqua Fenri.

- Laisse le tranquille, menaça Louvia.

- Oh du calme Lou ! On ne lui veut rien à ton humain, dit Guenri.

- On n'a rien contre lui..

- Vous savez qu'il n'est pas un.. De notre espèce ? Demanda Quirin.

- Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ? Que c'est en le poussant dans l'eau et en essayant de l'imprégner de ton odeur que tu vas réussir à nous berner, nous les meilleurs chasseurs que la terre est connue ! S'esclaffa Fenri.

- Tu n'as pas à te faire de bille. Guenri fit un clin d'œil à Louvia.

**L**es frères de Louvia et elle-même s'écartèrent, et ils purent voir Draco s'en faire de la gymnastique.

- Lui c'est Fenri.

- Et lui c'est Guenri. Dirent les deux jumeaux en se désignant l'un l'autre.

- Draco, se présenta t'il.

- On peut se joindre à vous ?

- Oui, répondit Louvia un peu sceptique.

**A**lors que Louvia et Draco commençaient à monter les marches qui menaient au plongeoir, Quirin et Wladimir qui guettaient qui soit à distance respectable pour que l'ouïe fine de Louvia ne surprenne par leur conversation :

- Votre réaction est surprenante vis à vis de Draco, dit Quirin à l'adresse des deux jumeaux.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en froid avec les sorciers qu'on va plumer le premier venu ! S'offusqua Fenri

- Moi je m'en fiche, tant qu'il ne se met pas à faire de la magie contre nous.. Dit Guenri.

- Et Mandoza ? Demanda Nathaniel sur un ton grave.

- Il l'a senti ? Renchérit Wladimir.

- Attend, on parle bien de Mando là ! C'est évident qu'il l'a senti ! Répondit Guenri

- Mais aucuns problèmes, je ne pense pas qu'il le croc tant que Louvia sera avec lui, expliqua Fenri.

- Ou bien un autre membre de la troupe.. De votre troupe.., Déclara Guenri.

- Nous ne pourrons jamais le cacher indéfiniment, surtout avec la chasse qui approche.

- Père réglera ce problème, Quirin.

- Je sais bien Nath.

- En parlant de lui, il sera dans votre équipe lors de la chasse ? Demanda Wladimir.

- Yeah, répondit Fenri.

- On sera la meilleure équipe, venta Guenri. Gros bras et Lou rabattront et traqueront et nous nous occuperons de la capture et du déchiquetage.

- Bon plan, Louvia doit avoir la pression, ce sera les première fois qu'elle chassera sans nous, avec des membres extérieurs de la famille.

- Père doit compter beaucoup sur elle.

**L**ouvia et Draco avaient fini de gravir les marches, ils étaient sur le plongeoir, Draco évalua la hauteur, dix mètres ( Draco n'avait pas peur car il montait bien plus haut avec son balai, et se n'était qu'un petit saut. ).

- On y va, dit Louvia.

- Ouais, à trois. UN… DEUX….

- TROIS, avait crié Louvia en attrapant la main de Draco pour l'entraîner avec elle dans sa chute.

**L**e saut avait été bien trop rapide pour que Draco aie eu le temps de hurler. Ils arrivèrent dans l'eau en boule, et le jet dû à leurs plongeons avait trempé les garçons en pleine conversation.

- Rahhhhhh ! Hurla Guenri.

- A la flotte ! Cria Fenri

**T**out aller bien jusqu'à ce que comme la dernière fois, Louvia s'arrêtes brusquement, lève le nez. Elle bondit hors de l'eau et se précipita pour enfiler son haut. Ses frères aussi s'arrêtèrent de se couler entre eux. Draco comprit rapidement pourquoi le colosse blond venait d'arriver, on voyait sa silhouette massive avançait par mis les arbres.

- Il n'arrête pas de nous suivre un vrai chien celui là, rumina Guenri.

- Pas de problème mec, dit Fenri en attrapant l'épaule de Quirin qui commençait à sortir de l'eau les yeux froncés. Il ne fera rien.

**L**ouvia, elle paniquait à mort, elle jeta le tricot de Quirin à Draco, qui l'enfila.

- Il n'était pas censé chasser, lui ? Demanda à voix basse Fenri à son frère.

- Si, mais à croire qui préfère venir faire trempette, répondit Guenri toujours à voix basse.

- Salut Mandoza, lança Nathaniel sur un ton relâché.

**M**andoza qui était maintenant au bord du bassin à l'opposé de Louvia et de Draco qui avait replongé dans l'eau, répondit en se frottant l'œil et le nez. Tous firent de même ( Draco aussi.), Sauf Louvia qui elle tournait le dos au nouveau venu. Draco serrait sa baguette sous l'eau. Le blond restait statique, son regard se baladait et s'arrêtait sur chaque recoin environnant le bassin.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Fenri.

**A**ucunes réponses de la part du colosse.

- Hé Mazo on te cause ! S'impatienta Guenri.

**L**e regard de Mandoza se posa sur une énorme pierre juste à quelque mètre de Draco. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança en courant vers..

- AHHHH !!! C'EST QUOI CE TRUCK !!! Hurla Draco qui venait de tourner les yeux vers la grosse pierre où se tenait une immonde bestiole, elle avait une tête d'homme et un corps de lion, sa queue dont le bout était une grosse boule de piques énormes fouettait l'air. La bête ouvra la gueule dévoilant sa triple rangé de crocs.

**I**ls sortirent de l'eau à la hâte, Louvia se précipita vers Draco ( qui était lui aussi sortit de l'eau ), ils furent trop lents. Mandoza qui avait fait un bond extraordinaire attrapa Draco, l'entraîna dans sa roulade. Ses bras et son torse puissants s'étaient rabattus sur Draco, l'emprisonnant.

- Une manticore ici ! Impossible, s'esclaffa Wladimir en courant vers eux.

**L**a manticore rugit et les piques de sa queue partirent dans toutes les directions. Mandoza avait le dos tournait vers la créature, les piques vinrent se planter dans son dos. Le blond poussa un grognement encore plus terrifiant que celui de la manticore et se rua sur elle, attrapant sa patte avant et son coup et la projeta contre la paroi d'où s'écoulait la cascade. La bête se fracassa, mais elle n'était pas morte, elle se releva puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Louvia et ses frères avaient rejoint Draco, qui était à terre encore choqué de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ça va ? Demanda Louvia à Draco.

**C**e dernier répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Mandoza était tourné vers l'endroit où avait disparu la manticore, de mince filet de sang écarlate s'écoulaient dans sur sa peau bronzée.

- Tu chassais cette bestiole ? Questionna Nathaniel.

- Et dire qu'on ne la même pas sentit approcher, soupira Quirin.

- Je pensais qu'on les avait toutes tués mais apparemment une y a échappé, déclara Wladimir.

- Pas pour longtemps, on l'aura dans quatre jour, lors de la chasse, dit Fenri.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! Gueula Guenri à Mandoza toujours le dos tourné.

- Range ça, s'il te plaît, chuchota Louvia à Draco.

**D**raco fourra sa baguette sous dans son caleçon, Louvia leva les yeux vers Mandoza. Elle eut un hoquet de terreur en le voyant blessé. Mandoza essayait de retirer les piques mais certains étaient impossibles à atteindre.

- Je vais t'aider, dit-elle en retirant délicatement un des piques.

- Merci, dit Draco. Merci de m'avoir… protéger.. Et d'avoir pris les dards à ma place.

- De rien, répondit Mandoza.

**L**e sorcier fut surpris par sa voix, elle était très douce et mélodieuse, elle ne correspondait pas à la carrure de Mandoza, un type aussi fort ne peu pas avoir une voix aussi fluette. Si Draco avait été aveugle, en l'entendant il aurait pensé que c'était une gamine qui parlait et non un mec baraqué de deux mètres vingt de haut ! Il se disait que c'était peut être à cause de sa voix qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. S'il avait été le Draco normal, il se serait foutu de sa gueule _(Fin peut être pas, Draco est plaisantin, mesquin mais pas au point d'être débile et de se ramasser la raclée de sa vie.)_

* * *

_Alors pas trop decevant ? _

_Review Please ? _


	7. La chasse

**Merci MAHA1959 ^^ **

* * *

**I**l était déjà l'heure de rentrer. Draco était fatigué et Louvia l'était tout autant. Après avoir bien mangé, le blond et la brune s'allongèrent sous le ciel étincelant de milliers d'étoiles.

- Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie, avoua Draco.

- C'est vrai que c'était super aujourd'hui, dit Louvia. Et au fait, je ne connais pas grand chose sur toi. C'est comment la vie d'un sorcier ? Demanda Louvia en se tournant vers Draco.

- J'étais, et je le suis encore, un étudiant dans une école de sorcellerie du nom de Poudlard. Là bas, on nous enseigne un tas de choses plus ou moins intéressantes et puis ... Nous vivons comme les autres, sauf que notre vie est largement plus facile grâce à la magie.

- En parlant de magie, tu peux me montrer un tour ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit ...

- Ils ne le sauront pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**D**raco sortit sa baguette de dessous son pull et murmura en visant un petit arbre :

_- Mobilarbus_.

**L**'arbre se déracina et se mit à avancer en suivant le parcourt dessiné par la baguette. Il était comme suspendu en l'air par un fil invisible. Louvia était émerveillée. Elle regardait l'arbre se déplacer tout autour d'eux, puis il se replanta dans son trou.

- C'est génial ! Fais encore de la magie s'il te plaît.

**D**raco ne se fit pas prier.

_- Incendio,_ lança-t-il et une langue de feu sortit de sa baguette. Il passa sa main dans le feu froid. Tu peux toucher, tu ne te brûleras pas.

**L**ouvia approcha sa main doucement puis la passa dans le feu.

- C'est trop bien !

**D**raco lui montra d'autres sortilèges : il répara ainsi une pierre brisée avec le sort _reparo_, puis attira vers lui cette même pierre grâce au sort _accio ;_ pour finir il la fit voler jusque dans les mains de Louvia grâce à _Wingardium Leviosa_.

- Tu es un grand sorcier, lui dit-elle. Draco apprécia le compliment.

- Et toi tu es une fille formidable, dit-il tout bas pour que Louvia n'entende pas, mais c'était sans compter sur son ouïe bien plus développée que celle d'un humain.

- Merci, répondit-elle. Il y a quelque chose que je me demande depuis que tu es arrivé...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Enfin plutôt pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être protégé ?

- On ne te l'a pas dit ? _Louvia hocha la tête de droite à gauche_. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le monde des sorciers est en guerre à cause d'un mage noir, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom et puis il s'avère qu'il veut ma mort...

- Pour quelles raisons ? Coupa Louvia.

- Parce que... Je ne sais pas… mentit Draco.

- Si ce type vient ici pour te faire du mal, on l'en empêchera et on l'enverra en enfer ! Tu peux compter sur nous !

- Merci, dit Draco en souriant, un vrai sourire qui n'avait rien de méprisant. Et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie ? Pourquoi ces types, Fenri et Guenri, ils... Enfin je veux dire pourquoi n'apprécient-ils pas les sorciers ?

- Ce sont des questions un peu embarrassantes, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé, mais tu as le droit de savoir... Il y a des années, il y a eu quelques différents entre les... Nous et les sorciers... Depuis on n'accepte plus aucun sorcier dans notre forêt. Mais toi c'est différent, parce que Dumbledore nous a demandés de te protéger et Dumbledore est le seul sorcier avec qui nous nous entendons. Le clan de Mandoza, enfin son père, n'aime vraiment pas les sorciers et il vaut mieux, pour la bonne entente entre les deux clans, qu'il ne sache pas que tu es là ...

- Pourtant les trois autres savent qui je suis.

- Oui ils savent, mais il n'y a pas de problème avec eux, ils s'en fichent.

- Tant mieux ! C'est quoi cette chasse qui aura lieu dans quatre jours ?

- Ha, c'est une battue qui a lieu une fois par mois pendant la pleine lune. Les deux clans se réunissent pour chasser ensemble comme autrefois... Et celle là va être palpitante, avec la manticore qui rôde, ça va être génial !

-Satanée bestiole !

**L**ouvia et Draco continuèrent leur conversation jusque très tard dans la nuit. Pendant ce temps, dans la grotte principale du village, le père et la mère de Louvia discutaient :

- Il faut annuler cette chasse, dit la mère

- Non, on ne peut pas faire ça. Le garçon n'aura qu'à rester caché ou alors on trouvera un bon moyen de camoufler sa présence, répliqua le père.

- Cela devient trop dangereux et il risque de paniquer en apprenant que nous sommes...

- Tu n'as qu'à lui donner un peu plus de cette potion que nous a donnée l'homme qui l'a emmené ici.

- Il n'en reste plus beaucoup, et il a bien insisté sur le fait que ce garçon panique rapidement !

- Tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça dégénère, et je serais là s'il y a un problème lors de la chasse.

- Chéri, comment on va faire quand il n'y aura plus de potion pour qu'il soit calme...

- Je ne pense pas que la potion soit encore nécessaire. Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Louvia et ses frères, et puis une fois que le charme de Louvia se sera éveillé, en plus du tien et de celui de toutes les femmes du clan, cela devrait le tenir en confiance.

- Ta fille n'aura cette capacité que le jour où elle aura des enfants !

- Oui, mais ils sont amis donc il n'aura pas peur...

- Tu penses qu'ils sont suffisamment amis pour qu'il ne se mette pas à paniquer quand ta fille se sera transformer en...

- Arrête, chérie ! Tu parles comme si nous étions une abomination ou une horreur ! Que je sache, c'est grâce à nous que ce petit n'est pas encore mort de la main de ce dégénéré de sorcier noir !

- Pardonne moi chéri, mais je suis inquiète. Si jamais cette guerre nous touche, même si nous nous efforçons de ne pas y prendre part...

- Cette guerre ne nous concerne pas. Si nous protégeons le garçon c'est parce que nous avons une dette envers Dumbledore.

- Chéri, on ne pourra pas faire éternellement comme si rien ne se passe en dehors de notre forêt !

**Q**uatre jours après, le grand jour arriva. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais il faisait déjà sombre. La totalité de la troupe avait les yeux rivés sur le chemin qui menait dans la partie Nord de la forêt. Draco et mère étaient restés dans la grotte. Le vent était froid mais les membres de la meute restaient statiques, droits et ne bougeaient pas un cil. Louvia était devant le groupe avec son père et ses trois grands frères. Elle était la seule à trembler, à gigoter dans tout les sens, elle avait le trac.

**P**uis la forêt s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une vingtaine d'hommes. Ils étaient immenses, mais Draco ne s'étonnait plus des proportions titanesques de ces êtres. Il reconnut le colosse blond ainsi que les jumeaux qui marchaient à la tête du groupe, juste derrière un homme d'âge mur qui avait une tignasse imposante. Une fois les deux clans face à face, tous s'inclinèrent et passèrent leurs mains le long de leur œil et de leur nez. Ils s'assirent tous autour du feu, tout en conversant entre eux. Puis ils se turent tous dès que l'homme à la tignasse imposante qui s'avéra être blonde _(dans le noir on ne voit rien, mais à la lumière du grand feu, on pouvait en_ _distinguer la couleur)_ prit la parole :

- Encore une nouvelle chasse qui débutera quand la lune brillera au-dessus de notre forêt, notre terrain de chasse. Une manticore a été vue près des chutes d'eau. Elle semble être partie vers l'Est. Si elle est encore là bas, nous ne la chasserons pas et laisserons ça aux elfes. Ce soir, cette chasse sera spéciale car pour la première fois une équipe réunira des membres des deux clans, à savoir les jumeaux Guenri et Fenri, mon fils et la fille de notre cher Rameaudor, Louvia.

**L**ouvia se leva et devint toute rouge. Le reste de son équipe se leva aussi et ils furent applaudis.

- Mais cette équipe est incomplète, poursuivit le père de Mandoza. Il vous faut encore deux membres. Qui se porte volontaire ?

**P**lusieurs mains se levèrent.

- Bien, j'en choisis un et toi l'autre, Rameaudor. Edouin vient mon garçon. Un jeune garçon de la taille de Louvia se leva et vint rejoindre le groupe. Il était roux et avait des yeux orange clair.

- C'est un très bon traqueur, commenta à voix basse Guenri.

- Bien moi je choisis...

- Père, coupa Louvia, si je peux me permettre, j'aimerais que se soit Lyzandre qui chasse avec nous.

- Si tu le souhaites ma fille, soit. Lyzandre vient ici mon garçon.

- T'es malade ! pas ce sale type, protesta Guenri à voix basse.

- Oh arrête ! Tu ne vas pas te plaindre. Lyzandre est un bon chasseur.

- Pff, tu déconnes là.

**L**yzandre avait rejoint le groupe. Il avait l'air d'avoir cessé de faire la moue à Louvia. Il avait un grand sourire et il la remercia de l'avoir choisi.

- Merci, c'est super, on va chasser encore ensemble ! Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus...

- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est toi qui me faisais la tronche depuis deux semaines !

- Je m'en excuse. Tu me pardonnes Lou ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

**Q**uand la lune ronde illumina de ses rayons d'argent le camp, ses reflets dansèrent sur les feuilles des grands arbres. Les groupes _(de six personnes)_ allèrent dans la forêt et disparurent de la vue de Draco, resté dans la grotte avec la mère et un Rom déçu de ne pas pourvoir participer.

- C'est injuste maman, je sais chasser ! Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas y aller ? Se plaignit le petit frère de Louvia.

- Parce que tu es trop jeune, répondit la mère.

- Mais maman j'ai sept ans, répliqua le garçon.

**S**ept ans ? Pas possible, il fait déjà un mètre cinquante et des poussières, il ne peut pas avoir seulement sept ans, se dit Draco. Il aidait la mère à installer de grandes peaux tout autour du feu, à disposer les grands plats de fruits, eux aussi tout autour du feu. Il entendait les bruits lointains de la chasse : des hurlements canins, et des cris humains, les plaintes des animaux pris au piège. La battue dura deux heures. Les équipes revinrent au camp avec du gros gibier : des cerfs, des sangliers, des Squiks (_sorte de croisement entre le taureau et le cheval_) ; et du petit gibier : lièvres, grosses poules... Mais aucune trace de la manticore, ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée.

**L**es femmes, restées au camp, accoururent pour récupérer les bêtes. Elles les dépecèrent, les préparèrent puis les firent cuire dans le grand feu. Louvia était tout sourire. La chasse avait dû bien se passer. Draco s'installa entre elle et Quirin. À côté de Louvia s'étaient assis Mandoza et les jumeaux ainsi que Lyzandre. Quirin lui était à côté de ses frères, Rameaudor et mère était à côté du père de Mandoza.

- Oh la la, c'était une vraie chasse ! Dommage que l'on n'ait pas trouvé la manticore ! S'esclaffa Guenri.

- Oui, tu as vu comment j'ai attrapé ce cerf ? Un coup de génie ! Se vanta Lyzandre.

- Ouais, mais ce n'était qu'un cerf, rétorqua Fenri. Mandoza, lui, a chopé le plus gros des Squiks (_c'est un animal très rapide et très agile malgré sa grande taille : un mètre quatre vingt dix au garrot_), un mâle énorme.

- Oui, mais le cerf, aussi, était super rapide, ronchonna Lyzandre.

- Je ne l'ai pas attrapé tout seul, dit Mandoza, Louvia l'a débusqué et mené vers moi.

- Oui, c'était un très beau travail d'équipe, dit Quirin. Vous devriez chasser plus souvent ensemble, c'est vous deux qui avez eu les plus belles prises.

- C'est plutôt toi, Mandoza, qui les a capturés, moi je n'ai pas fait grand chose... Dit Louvia.

- Mais non ! T'es une super chasseuse, et je ne dis pas ça à tout le monde, fit Guenri.

- Bon c'est quand qu'on mange, j'ai faim moi ! Rouspéta Lyzandre.

**L**e repas fut servi. La viande cuite avait été mise dans les plats, mais il n'y avait pas de couverts ni d'assiettes. Mais même si Draco avait un peu oublié les bonnes manières, il mangeait quand même proprement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Lyzandre et les jumeaux étaient des vrais porcs. Le repas se passa bien, la présence du sorcier avait été parfaitement camouflée et l'humeur était à la fête.

- Draco participait même aux conversations avec Louvia, Mandoza et les jumeaux. Ils parlaient de la chasse, des différentes espèces d'animaux qu'ils avaient eus, ainsi que de la manticore en fuite. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Edouin ne s'en mêle :

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu, fit-il à l'adresse de Draco. Je crois même que tu n'as pas participé à la chasse.

- Heu…, fut la seule réponse que Draco put émettre.

**L**ouvia pâlit, ses frères se tournèrent vers eux, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mon père n'a pas voulu qu'il participe car il est arrivé dans le camp depuis peu de temps, il n'a pas encore fait ses preuves, expliqua calmement Wladimir.

- D'où viens-tu ?

- Il vient d'Angleterre, le sorcier noir a chassé son clan, répondit Wladimir.

- D'accord.

**I**l était tard, et le clan de Mandoza devait rentrer. Ils se dirent au revoir et fixèrent un rendez-vous aux chutes. Edouin revînt leur parler.

- J'espère que lors de la prochaine chasse nous serons encore ensemble, dit Edouin à Louvia. Et que toi, tu auras fait tes preuves et que tu y participeras, lança-t-il à Draco.

- Oui, j'espère moi aussi, répondit Draco jouant le jeu.

**E**douin de rapprocha de Draco la main tendu. Draco la serra en pensant que ceci était un geste pour dire au revoir, comme chez les sorciers et chez les moldus. Edouin le tira vers lui, posa sa tête dans le creux de son coup et prit une grande inspiration.

- J'en étais sûr, tu me paraissais bien trop suspect, humain.

**L**a réaction de Draco fut immédiate, il repoussa Edouin. Quirin vînt s'interposer.

- On héberge les sorciers maintenant ?

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, Edouin ? Demanda Quirin qui se tenait à côté de Draco.

- Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, Quirin, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton agressif.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Wladimir qui venait de rentrer dans la conversation.

**L**ouvia, qui était plus loin avec le grand blond et les jumeaux, remarqua le petit différent qui commençait entre ses deux frères et Edouin. Curieuse de nature, elle y alla pour s'en mêler. Quand elle arriva près d'eux, Edouin disait d'une voix forte :

- Alors Louvia, tu as des amis sorciers ?

**T**ous les visages se tournèrent vers eux. Edouin s'avança vers Draco, l'air menaçant, Louvia s'interposa :

- Laisse le tranquille, rugit-elle.

- Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de venir ici sous peine de châtiment, alors non je ne le laisserais pas tranquille, continua Edouin toujours d'une voix forte.

- Tais-toi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Je vais me le faire...

**D**raco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Edouin, qui recula d'un pas avant de lancer :

- C'est une déclaration de guerre.

**E**t là, un phénomène étrange se passa. La peau d'Edouin sembla se disloquer avant de se reformer, laissant place à un pelage sombre. Son corps s'était métamorphosé encore plus rapidement que lorsque MacGonagall se transformait en chat. Un énorme loup se tenait maintenant face à eux, les babines relevées, découvrant des canines acérées. Le loup s'élança vers Draco, la gueule ouverte. Wladimir lui décocha un violent coup de poing dans le poitrail et le loup tomba sur le côté, mais à peine fut-il relevé qu'il s'élança à nouveau. Louvia bondit sur Edouin loup, et dans son saut, la même transformation s'opéra. Une louve claire et gigantesque s'abattit sur l'autre loup. Le père de Louvia ainsi que celui de Mandoza accoururent en même temps, ainsi d'ailleurs, que le reste des deux clans. Les deux loups se tenaient face à face. Draco abasourdit tenait toujours fermement sa baguette, mais il ne savait pas sur laquelle des deux bêtes il devait viser.

- Que se passe t'il, dit le père de Mandoza d'une voix tonnante.

- Louvia, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Grogna son père. Ce n'est pas le moment de... Il stoppa net, venant de voir la baguette magique entre les mains légèrement tremblantes du sorcier blond.

- Un sorcier ici ? Rugit le père de Mandoza qui venait de voir, lui aussi, la baguette.

**R**apidement deux groupes se formèrent. Le clan de Louvia fit face à celui de Mandoza, qui avançait dangereusement vers Draco.

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, Rameaudor ? Demanda le père de Mandoza, chef de l'autre clan.

**L**a mère de Louvia attrapa Draco par derrière pour l'emmener à l'abri, mais celui ci ne voulut pas bouger d'un poil. Le loup grognait après la louve qui lui répondait en faisant claquer sa mâchoire, emplie de crocs pointus.

* * *

Review ?


	8. Haute Trahison

**MERCI MAHA1959 =)**

* * *

- C'est de la haute trahison ! S'exclama Le père de Mandoza.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Hungerion. C'est différent ce garçon...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent, c'est un sorcier ! Et tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas acceptés dans cette forêt et tu sais très bien pourquoi...

- Oui je le sais, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, il faut savoir pardonner...

- Pardonner ? Non jamais, les humains ont un cœur de pierre et ne retiennent rien de leurs erreurs passées.

**L**es deux loups continuaient à s'intimider, ils étaient énormes ; de telles bêtes ne pouvaient exister, n'est-ce pas ? Un loup ne peut faire la taille d'un cheval ? L'animal clair semblait beaucoup plus gros que celui au pelage qui prenait une teinte orange foncé à la lumière du feu qui crépitait. Draco tremblait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, pour quoi un tel revirement de situation ? La mère l'entraîna par la force. Il voulut résister mais Nathaniel l'attrapa par le col et le tira jusqu'à la grotte. Draco se laissa faire, ne pouvant résister à sa force. Rom dut rentrer avec Draco. Nathaniel et la mère l'empêchait de sortir, gardant férocement l'entrée. Draco et Rom furent obligés de se coucher dans leurs couches respectives à savoir Draco dans le lit en bois et Rom sur la peau étendue par terre à côté du lit. La mère lui donna aussi une fiole d'eau légèrement tintée d'orange. Draco fut obligé de l'avaler d'une traite. Il sentit sa peur, sa colère, tous ses sentiments négatifs disparaître. Il pouvait entendre Remeaudor, à l'extérieur, crié sur sa fille :

- Louvia arrête cette mascarade tout de suite !

**L**a louve continuait de grogner, de retrousser ses babines devant l'autre clan. Elle provoquait Hungerion et Edouin, et n'écoutait pas les vociférations de son père. Le reste des deux clans regardait la scène sans bouger, mais on pouvait sentir dans leurs regards, qu'au moindre problème, ils étaient prêts à passer à l'action.

- Ne rend pas la situation plus délicate qu'elle ne l'est déjà, reprit Remeaudor.

**S**oudain, le loup ocre sauta au cou de la louve. Wladimir était prêt à bondir pour aider sa sœur mais son père le retint. Les membres du clan adverse se trémoussèrent mais n'avancèrent point. Une plainte de douleur déchira le calme de la nuit de pleine lune. Elle secoua violemment la tête. Les crocs de son adversaire n'étant pas assez enfoncer dans sa peau, il lâcha prise. Louvia abattit sa patte avant sur le museau d'Edouin, une giclée de sang l'aveugla. Son coup de griffe avait laissé une profonde entaille sur la face gauche d'Edouin, qui recula en gémissant. Le père, fou de rage, décocha un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen de sa fille ; ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Les poils argentés rentrèrent à l'intérieur de son corps, son museau se raccourcit et peu à peu elle reprit forme humaine, le processus inverse de la transformation était plus long. Edouin fit de même et ils se rangèrent chacun derrière leur chef respectif. Ils ne manquèrent pas de se fusiller du regard.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, dit Remeaudor d'une voix suppliante. Mon vieil ami…

- Je crois qu'il voudrait mieux pour notre _amitié_ que nous nous retirions, et que nous nous évitions pendant quelque temps, conclut Hungerion d'une voix belliqueuse.

**S**ur ce, d'un geste impérieux, il appela sa meute à se retirer. Louvia jeta un dernier regard triste à Mandoza, qui à sa vue, détourna la tête, l'ignorant complètement. Fenri et Guenri semblaient hésités. Ils furent les derniers à se mettre en marche. Quand ils eurent disparus dans les profondeurs sombres de la forêt, Remeaudor se tourna vers sa fille, le regard empli de colère. Il voulut la frapper de toute sa force mais se retint en voyant le visage de sa progéniture déformé par la peine et l'échauffement.

- Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-il en caressant du bout des doigts la blessure de Louvia, qui était déjà en train de cicatrisée, elle n'était maintenant plus que quatre trous rose, les marques laissés par les crocs d'Edouin.

**E**lle ne répondit rien et, tout en reniflant bruyamment, elle gagna son antre.

**

* * *

**

**L**e lendemain matin, le réveil de Draco fut provoqué par la dispute qui se déroulait au dehors. Il reconnut la voix criarde de Louvia, les voix rauques de mystérieux membres du clan, la voix calmante et maternelle de Mère. La tête dans le cul et le cul dans le brouillard, il eut du mal à se hisser sur ses deux jambes. Puis s'avançant, confus, jusqu'au seuil de la grotte, il perçut des brides de la conversation portées par la brise légère et matinale.

- Il doit partir ! Rugit une première voix.

- Non, il doit rester ici, nous avons juré de le protéger jusqu'à ce que sa situation s'améliore, protesta Louvia.

- Il nous cause beaucoup trop de problèmes. Nous sommes en dehors de cette guerre ! Nous n'avons aucun devoir envers les sorciers ! Vociféra une autre voix rauque.

**E**n s'approchant de plus en plus, et comme son cerveau n'était plus embrumé et capable de raisonné, il comprit vaguement que le sujet de la dispute… c'était lui.

- N'importe quoi ! De toute façon ce n'est pas en votre pouvoir de le renvoyer ! Dit Louvia sur un ton très hautain.

- Ce n'est pas non plus de ton ressort, Louvia, grogna l'un des hommes.

- Mais de celui de Mère, oui, alors Draco reste, répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère les yeux emplis d'espoir et de satisfaction.

- Nous devons voir avec ton père, et avec le conseil de la meute…, expliqua sa mère. Je suis désolée, ma Lou, mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision même si je souhaite que Draco reste avec nous.

**L**es prunelles ocre de Louvia se contractèrent devant l'aveu de sa mère. Elle se tourna vers la grotte et vit Draco. En trois grands bonds rapides elle le rejoignit.

- Viens, siffla-t-elle en le prenant par la main, l'entraînant vers le chemin menant à la partie Est de la forêt.

- Manger ? Déjeuner ? Balbutia Draco dont l'estomac exprimait son envie d'être rempli.

- Balade. Après on verra.

**I**ls commencèrent à accélérer sous les injures des trois hommes, encore furieux de cet affront. Que le sorcier reste, cela leur est inconcevable. Pourquoi se risqueraient-ils dans une guerre qui n'est pas la leur ?

**L**ouvia devait trouver Draco trop lent, car en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva à califourchon sur son dos. Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques sauts pour atteindre le pied des grands conifères. Le court voyage permit au cerveau du jeune sorcier de reconnecter ses neurones embrumés par la potion orangée. Une potion amenant quiconque étant troublé, apeuré, colérique, vers le calme et la sérénité, en le privant de ses facultés à raisonner. Le néant cérébral est le mieux dans ce genre de situation. Il se laissa glisser à terre quand Louvia arrêta sa course, et s'était assis sur le sol tapissé de mousse verte légèrement humidifiée par la rosée matinale. Louvia lui tournait le dos, fixant ses deux poings serrés. Ses phalanges devenaient blanches sous la pression, ses veines saillaient, elle était en proie à une colère noire contre sa propre personne, sa propre meute, sa négligence, leur négligence.

**T**out était parfait jusque là. Draco lui était d'une amitié agréable, elle s'amusait beaucoup avec lui, ses frères et surtout les deux jumeaux. Puis il y avait Mandoza... Lui, dire qu'elle commençait à peine à oser lui adresser la parole ; elle avait même chassé avec lui. Mais voilà maintenant c'est fini. La meute ne veut plus de son ami sorcier, et elle est en froid avec celle de Mandoza.

**D**raco rompit le silence, il se souvenait maintenant de tout, et lui aussi sentait la colère et la peur l'envahir. la potion miracle n'ayant plus aucun effet. Il toisait d'un regard mauvais celle qu'il pensait être une amie. Elle ne lui avait pas révélé qui elle était vraiment. Ils l'avaient berné avec une potion efficace, un coup de Rogue. Oui, malgré l'entourloupe Draco n'étant pas un imbécile, il doutait de la chose, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la vérité.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu le sais. Elle avait répondu froidement et n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner.

**C**ette question lui avait échappé. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais impossible de la formuler, de l'admettre.

- Qu'est ce que tu es ?

- Tu le sais, répéta t-elle la voix déformée par l'énervement.

**E**lle fit volte face et se planta devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le blond était en position de soumission. Les membres de la brune tremblaient, sa respiration était saccadée et elle essayait de se calmer.

- Dis le, grogna-t-elle en le soulevant par le col, l'obligeant à se tenir debout et à la regarder dans les yeux. Je te répugne à ce point pour que tu ne sois pas capable d'avouer, de...

- Un loup-garou, dit-il dans un souffle avant de se dégager de l'emprise de Louvia.

**E**lle ricana, un rire amer, dénudé d'humour. Elle le regarda de la tête au pied, et s'esclaffa de plus belle. Draco ne saisissait pas l'aspect hilarant de la situation. Lui, il avait peur. En troisième année à Poudlard, il avait reçu quelques cours sur ces abominations de la nature. Il en avait tiré une conclusion : les loups-garous sont loin d'être fréquentables.

- Un loup-garou ? Oui on peut voir ça comme cela. Elle rigola de nouveau avant de reprendre sur un ton âpre, alors ? Que penses-tu de moi ? As-tu peur de moi ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

**D**raco ne répondit rien, tétanisé sur place, même son petit doigt refusait de bouger. Il réfléchit rapidement, se repassant les moments heureux aux cascades, au camp, à la soirée de chasse qui avait mal finie, mais qui avait été bien agréable avant l'altercation. Des moments où il avait oublié pourquoi il était là et que le seigneur des ténèbres voulait sa mort. Et que s'il était en vie, c'était grâce à eux. Aux Loups-garous.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu ne me répugnes pas.

- Vraiment ? Lança Louvia surprise. Son courroux s'effaça comme il était venu, rapidement. Son sourire revînt sublimer son visage. Tu t'en fous ? Ça alors ! Je pensais que j'aurais eu droit à une véritable crise de nerfs ! Père s'est trompé, tu n'es pas comme les autres... Tu n'es pas horrifié par nous ! Moi qui avais préparé une flopée d'arguments pour te convaincre que je ne te dévorerais pas.

_- Ne me dévorerait_ pas ? S'exclama Draco.

- Oui, tu sais, les histoires d'hybrides mangeurs d'hommes, tout le tralala alors qu'on est plutôt des '_protecteurs_', enfin bref des conneries quoi ! Tu n'imagines même pas comme je suis heureuse que tu ais réagi ainsi, cela change beaucoup de choses ! Viens, on rentre.

- Change beaucoup de choses ?

- Oui, ils ne veulent pas te garder parce que, … Oh balivernes ! De toute façon, s'ils voulaient que tu partes et bien on se serait enfui, on serait même allé chez les elfes. _Elle émit cette hypothèse en grimaçant._ Si on n'avait pas eu le choix, bien sûr.

- Les elfes ? Les elfes de maison ?

- Les elfes ... les elfes. Aussi blancs que des vampires et aussi arrogants d'ailleurs. Des oreilles pointues ridicules et puis ils se la pètent. Allez, on y va.

**E**lle lui prit un bras pour le remettre dans la position, qu'à l'aller.

- Je préfère marcher, s'il te plaît.

- Ce sera plus rapide comme ça.

- Oui mais beaucoup moins confortable.

- Ok, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

* * *

**P**lus tard, dans la grotte principale, le conseil de la meute était réuni. Les membres débattaient. Draco leur avait expliqué qu'il n'éprouvait aucune peur envers eux, qu'il était désolé pour l'affront qui avait gâché la soirée de chasse. Il était prêt à s'expliquer aussi avec la meute de Hungerion. Ce dernier détail lui avait été soufflé par Louvia, mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de parler avec l'autre meute de loups-garous beaucoup moins amicale envers les sorciers. La mère de Louvia l'avait soutenu. Son intervention avait été efficace, étant donné qu'elle était la porte-parole de toutes les femmes de la tribu. Le seul hic avait été le père de Lyzandre, Lyzandre lui-même, et trois autres hommes, qui avaient déjà fait sentir leur animosité envers le sorcier :

- Il ne doit pas rester ! Passons outre l'engagement envers Dumbledore, cet homme ne nous a rien apportés ! Nous ne lui devons rien ! Rugit le père de Lyzandre, un homme petit (par rapport à la moyenne de la tribu.), et trapu comme son fils. Ses petits yeux noirs flambaient de rage.

- Il a raison, renchérit un autre homme. Les sorciers ne nous ont apportés que malheur. Ils nous traitent comme des animaux, et même comme des chiens de garde ! hurla l'homme en jetant un regard venimeux à Draco.

- Du calme, Erik. Lança Remeaudor, Erik voulu reprendre mais il se tût. Le garçon reste.

- Non ! Grognèrent à l'unisson Erik, le géniteur de Lyzandre et deux autres hommes.

- Si, et ma décision est incontestable.

- Yes ! Couina tout bas Louvia, ravie.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié plus rapidement. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! _REVIEW_ ?

Petit extrait du prochain chapitre : Chapitre 12 : Harry Potter et Cie font leur entrée.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ron sursauta en entendant un hurlement plus aigu._

_- Ce n'est qu'une bête Ron, un animal sauvage, répondit Hermione agacée._

_- Inoffensive ?_

_- Tu es lourd Ron, répliqua le survivant._


	9. Harry Potter et cie font leur entrée

******Note :** Dans mon histoire on pourra noter des similitudes avec la saga Twilight, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, parce que je n'avais pas vu le film avant d'écrire cette fiction, mais vu que le livre excistait avant.. ça y ressemble au niveau des loups-garous mais pas complétement ( J'ai lu les livres et je ne ferais pas de plagiat ) vu qu'ils ne se parlent pas par la pensée et leur histoire est différente ( A découvrir ^^ ). Le seul truc que j'ai copié, c'est les couleurs des robes des loups, couleur sable et chocolat & pis le nom de Jakeparce que je trouvais qe ça sonné bien ^^... Voilà c'était une petite précision.. Bonne lecture et Bonne fêtes !

**

* * *

**

**... D**eux semaines plus tard.

**C**ela faisait déjà 2 mois que Draco était au camp.

- Louvia était allongée sur la pierre chaude et elle se trémoussait pour capter les derniers rayons de soleil de l'été qui s'évanouissait pour laisser place à l'automne. Le vent décrochait déjà les feuilles des grands arbres. Elles se posaient au sol formant un tapis multicolore. Draco était assis au bord de l'eau fraîche dans laquelle il trempait ses pieds. Ils discutaient....

- Alors ? Demanda Draco.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas sûre mais ce que je sais c'est que quand je me transforme c'est... comme si... C'est dur à expliquer !

- Essaye, moi je t'ai déjà tout dit sur ce que je savais de la magie. A toi maintenant ; dis-moi tout sur les loups-garous.

- Notre corps a comme une brusque poussée de croissance ; ça consomme pas mal d'énergie de se transformer, car en moins d'une seconde notre organisme doit modifier tout notre métabolisme pour devenir celui d'un loup. D'ailleurs c'est plus rapide de se transformer que de revenir à l'état d'humain...

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée... Nous ne savons que peu de choses sur nous. En fait, c'est Dumbledore qui a fait pas mal de recherches pour nous comprendre. Selon lui notre passé est lié à celui des elfes, sûrement une branche cousine. Mais nous n'avons aucun point commun avec ces hypocrites !

- Tu n'aimes pas les elfes, constata Draco.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, mais ils m'énervent ! J'adorerais planter mes crocs dans l'un d'eux, juste pour leur montrer que nous ne leur sommes en rien 'inférieurs' ou moins 'développés du cerveau'. dit Louvia mimant les guillemets.

- Ok, je vois, rigola t-il. Et si tu me mords, je me transformerais en loup ?

- Non, nous n'avons rien à voir avec ces stupides imitations. Pour eux il s'agit d'une malédiction. Nous, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous ne tuons pas. Enfin normalement pas, tout dépend de la situation.

- Vous tuez des humains ? Demanda Draco, les yeux écarquillés et un peu effrayé.

- Non, je te jure que non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On ne tue pas les humains, ni les sorciers, ni aucune espèce s'y apparentant. Sauf les manticores.

- Ouf !

**A** ce moment là, les lèvres de Louvia se retroussèrent en un rictus mauvais. Elle se leva d'un bond et se plaça devant Draco, bras écartés. Elle regardait entre deux grands chênes. Une masse se mouvait dans l'ombre. Draco suivit son regard et vit apparaître un immense loup noir, avec un collier de fourrure blanche. Il s'avançait doucement, la tête basse, comme un chien que l'on va battre.

- Va-t-en, siffla-t-elle.

**L**e loup noir émit un petit glapissement et se coucha sur le dos, ses yeux implorants fixaient la jeune fille et le sorcier. Il continua de gémir, suppliant. Louvia ne se prêta pas à cette mascarade ; elle tapa du pied, menaçant le loup. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et continua sa jérémiade.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, grogna Louvia à l'adresse du Loup. Les gémissements de l'animal étaient incompréhensibles pour Draco, mais apparemment pas pour la louve, même sous sa forme humaine.

- Attends, dit Draco en contournant Louvia. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Laisse-le s'exprimer, enfin dans un langage compréhensible pour moi !

**L**e loup aboya en signe d'approbation, se redressa sur ses pattes et avança vers eux.

- Si tu veux lui parler, Guenri, reprend ta forme humaine, bougonna Louvia.

**G**uenri Loup trottina vers Louvia et à l'aide de ses dents, il lui arracha son gilet. Elle se retourna et poussa un juron, tentant de cogner le loup. Mais celui-ci avait déjà déguerpi dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi est-il parti, s'étonna Draco ?

- Il va revenir. Je vais le … elle marmonna la suite tout bas.

**E**ffectivement, à peine trente seconde plus tard, Guenri refit surface sous sa forme humaine. Il nouait le morceau de vêtement arraché autour de sa taille. Draco comprit pourquoi il avait piqué le gilet. Lors de la transformation les vêtements ne semblaient pas être conservés. C'était différent d'un animagus qui lui, ne finit pas nu quand il reprend forme humaine. Guenri lança une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule de Draco. Son épaule faillit se démettre, alors que Guenri avait essayé de contenir sa force.

- Excuse mec, j'oubliais que tu étais fragile.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Draco en se frottant l'épaule.

- Dis ce que tu as à dire et casse-toi !

- Doucement Lou, je n'ai rien fais, ne t'énerve pas sur moi, je ne veux pas subir ton courroux à la place d'Edouin. _Louvia renifla dédaigneusement au souvenir d'Edouin qui avait fait capoter tous ses rêves et espoirs avec Mandoza_. Je suis venu vous prévenir, à mes risques et périls, souligna Guenri. Il ne faut pas que tu pénètres sur notre territoire Draco, sinon tu risques d'y perdre des plumes... Ted, ses sbires et Sonia n'arrêtent pas de patrouiller à la frontière des deux clans. Ils espèrent que tu passeras la limite. Et fait attention Lou, ils s'en prendront à toi aussi, si tu protèges Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco surpris.

- Les enfoirés, commenta Louvia. Mais quand tu dis Ted et ses sbires tu parles aussi de...

- Oui, Mandoza est avec eux. Ils sont sept.

- Mandoza ? Mais pourtant il n'a rien contre moi ! Il se fiche de qui je suis ! S'égosilla Draco.

- Il ne t'a rien fait parce que tu étais avec nous, que tu n'étais pas seul.

**L**ouvia était sous le choc, là il n'y avait plus une once d'espoir. Mandoza s'était fini. Elle eut presque les larmes aux yeux, mais elle les retînt.

- Merci, d'avoir prévenu Guenri.

- C'est normal, je trouve cette situation stupide mais tu sais comment sont les vieux, totalement bornés !

- Oui...

- Et ça va ? S'enquit Guenri en tapotant l'épaule de Lou. Tu sais, je ne fais pas partie de la bande. Ni moi, ni Fenri.

- Je sais.

- Au fait, on était venu au rendez-vous, il y a trois jours. Vous n'étiez pas là.

- Vous y êtes allés ? Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas à cause de...

- Tu nous as posés un lapin, rigola Guenri. Mais tu pourras toujours te rattraper. Quand tout sera redevenu normal, ça va de soi, car sinon nous risquons des représailles s'ils nous voient avec vous.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- A la prochaine. Ah ! Oui, j'allais oublier. Ton pote, le nain grincheux...

- Lyzandre ?

- Oui, il est venu nous voir, en pleine chasse, il ne manque vraiment pas de culot.

- Venu vous voir ? En quel honneur ?

- Il veut faire partie de la bande à Ted.

- Il veut faire partie de sa meute ?

- Oui, mais Ted a refusé pour le moment. Il a dit qu'il était encore trop jeune. Une fois qu'il aura ses 16 ans, Ted sera prêt à l'accepter. Tu connais Ted, il n'hésite pas à prendre des moins que rien pour agrandir sa tribu de sbires.

- Lyzandre, grogna Louvia en colère.

- Bon je file, à plus mec, lança Guenri à l'adresse de Draco. Il voulut lui remettre une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule mais Draco se décala.

**S**ur le chemin du retour, Louvia était tendue après avoir appris ces nouvelles décevantes et blessantes. Lyzandre l'avait trahie. Son ami de toujours. Eux qui s'étaient jurés une amitié éternelle et de créer leur propre meute ensemble. Trahie. Et c'est sans parler de Mandoza, qui la mettra en pièce si elle se met entre lui et Draco. Tout cela lui donnait un mal de crâne insupportable et Draco qui en rajoutait par-dessus. Il n'arrêtait pas se vociférer contre ledit Ted, qu'il ne connaissait pas, contre la meute adverse et contre Lyzandre, le traître. Draco n'avait jamais aimé Lyzandre, c'était donc avec joie qu'il l'insultait.

- Cet imbécile, je vais lui jeter un bon endoloris...

- Arrête de crier s'il te plaît. J'ai mal au crâne.

- Désolé. Mais je suis sûr que si tu lui en colles une bonne, ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- Non. Je ne me battrais pas avec Lyzandre. J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment d'amis comme ça.

- Désolé. Je ne pensais pas mettre un tel chahut.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne, j'aurais dû être plus prudente.

**I**ls continuèrent à marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce que Draco le rompe :

- Excuse-moi pour avoir mit le souk dans ta vie sentimentale. D'avoir ruiné tes chances avec Hercule.

- Avec qui ?

- Mando...truc. Tu veux sortir avec, non ? Ça crève les yeux. Même Weasley qui n'est pas futé l'aurait vu.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi _sortirais-je_ avec Man... ? Son prénom se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit difficilement et reprit : C'est quoi _Weasley_ ?

- Ah, oui, soupira Draco. J'oubliais que tu étais une sauvage.

- Eh !

- Humour, rigola Draco. Sortir avec quelqu'un c'est flirter… (Louvia leva un sourcil.) Être en couple. (Louvia avait dû comprendre car elle se mit à rougir.) Et un Weasley, c'est hum, une sorte de Belette.

- Belette ? J'adore chasser les belettes. Sous forme humaine, bien sûr, si non c'est trop fastoche.

**D**raco eut un gros fou rire. Il faillit même s'étouffer. Ils arrivèrent au camp, et aidèrent mère pendant tout le reste de la journée. Ils avaient croisé Lyzandre. Celui-ci avait assuré que ce qu'avait dit Guenri était totalement faux. Louvia fut prise d'une colère destructrice. Et Draco avait raison, se battre avec Lyzandre lui a fait du bien. Mais il était tout de même déçu de n'avoir pas participer à la bagarre. Impossible de se servir de sa baguette. Et il ne faisait pas le poids face aux deux forces de la nature. Il se serait cassé les phalanges s'il avait abattu son poing sur la mâchoire de Lyzandre. Durant la baston, ils ne s'étaient pas transformés. Tant mieux, car Draco avait tout de même des frissons en repensant à la lutte bestiale que s'étaient livrés les deux énormes loups, deux semaines auparavant.

**L**a nuit tombée, c'est morts de fatigue qu'ils se couchèrent tous les deux, et sombrèrent immédiatement dans le sommeil. Mais le repos ne dura que peu de temps. Ils furent réveillés par mère, dont le visage était déformé par la crainte.

- Debout tous les deux... Draco lève toi, mon garçon. Debout Louvia... Allez ma fille debout.

**D**raco se leva rapidement, en se frottant les yeux et en marmonnant un « Que se passe-t-il ? ». Louvia, elle, refusait de se lever. Mère dut la tirer du lit. Elle était rarement agressive mais, là, quelque chose de grave semblait la tracasser.

- Louvia, ton père te demande. Toi aussi Draco. Ils vous attendent dehors.

**D**raco enfila ses vêtements, prit une veste et fut le premier dehors où une petite partie des membres de la tribu était réunie. Louvia, elle, était mollassonne et mit du temps à s'habiller. « A ces filles, toutes les mêmes ! ».

- Des sorciers ont pénétré dans la forêt, il y a de cela un quart d'heure. Nous devons les retrouver avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne leur tombe dessus. Ils sont entrés à la limite de la frontière. S'ils la passent, nous ne pourrons plus les sauver. Il faut faire vite. Expliqua Remeaudor sur un ton grave.

- Très bien, nous y allons, Remeaudor. Je prends avec moi Stefan, Sora, Jake. On longera la frontière pour les retrouver, dit un homme aux cheveux coupés courts, du nom de Tom.

- Nous ferons de même, lança Lyane, la seule femme du groupe.

**I**ls partirent tous les sept. Il restait Draco, Louvia (dans les vaps.), ainsi que le père de cette dernière.

- Draco, si je t'ai fait réveiller c'est pour te demander si tu attendais de la visite._ Draco fit non de la tête_. Est-ce que tu peux leur envoyer un message ?

- Je peux leur montrer la direction à prendre en faisant apparaître une lumière au-dessus du camp. Ils comprendront et prendront ainsi la bonne direction.

- Très bien. Merci de ton aide. Toi, Louvia...

- Je sais, j'y cours.

- Non, tu restes ici. Je veux juste que tu veilles sur le camp en attendant.

- Mais père, je suis la plus rapide. Je les retrouverais avant vous. Laisse-moi y aller !

**D**ans la forêt, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la frontière invisible entre les deux clans...

**U**n groupe de trois personnes avançait, complètement perdu. Celui qui était à la tête du groupe, portait des haillons, avait une petite moustache et les cheveux grisonnants. Juste derrière lui, une fille, élancée, des cheveux châtains couronnant sa tête d'intello. A côté d'elle, un rouquin râlait :

- Où va-t-on ? Je n'aime pas cette forêt, elle me fiche les chocottes.

- Tais-toi Ron.

- Là bas, une lumière rouge. C'est l'acte d'un sorcier, dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

- Oui, Harry. Ils savent qu'on est là. Venez, il faut accélérer le pas.

- Remus, c'est qui "ils" ? Demanda Ron, le timbre de sa voix était légèrement tremblant.

- De vieux amis à moi et à Dumbledore. Vous serez en parfaite sécurité avec eux. Les mangemorts ne viendront pas vous chercher ici.

- S'ils sont des amis de Dumbledore nous pouvons leur faire entièrement confiance. Dit Hermione sur un ton impérieux pour couper court à la conversation, avant une éventuelle protestation de Ron.

**A**lors que les groupes de recherche des mystérieux arrivants – _qui risquaient de se faire démembrer par la meute adverse s'ils franchissaient la ligne invisible – _étaient tous dans la forêt, **a**u camp, Louvia ruminait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de participer ! Elle devait surveiller le camp, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se surveiller tout seul. Louvia trépignait d'impatience alors que Draco somnolait dans un coin.

- Ça m'énerve, l'autorité parentale ! Je suis la plus rapide et ça il le sait, pourquoi il ne veut pas que j'y aille ? Elle se tourna vers Draco qui ronflait, la bouche ouverte. Eh ! Drake je te cause là !

- Laisse-moi dormir s'il te plaît, Lou. Je suis crevé, lança-t-il d'une voix faible et endormie.

- Rhaa... Les humains, vraiment des petites natures, ronchonna-t-elle.

**D**ans la forêt, du côté du 3ème groupe de recherche – sous leur forme de loup - composé du père de Louvia et de deux autres hommes. Ils humaient les traces olfactives des quatre sorciers vagabonds. Un des loups, un mâle couleur chocolat, aboya et pointa son museau vers le nord. Remeaudor grogna et ils détalèrent vers la direction indiquée. Les sorciers étaient tout proches de la limite, mais aucun danger pour l'instant car la meute d'Hungerion ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt du bon côté de la frontière ! Les trois groupes avaient repéré la trace et s'étaient rejoints. Ils reprirent tous forme humaine pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

- Remus Lupin, salua Remeaudor.

- Remeaudor, répondit Remus sur un ton chaleureux. Je suis heureux de te revoir mon ami.

- Moi aussi. Mais que viens-tu faire ici, accompagné de ces deux jeunes gens et d'un, visiblement, invisible.

- Ha ha. Rien ne t'échappe à toi. Harry, retire ta cape. Je suis venu te demander de l'aide. Ces jeunes doivent à tout prix être protégés.

- Hum, je vois. C'est fou comme on sollicite notre aide ces temps ci.

- Oui. Cette forêt est le lieu le plus sûr du monde.

- Oui, tu connais le proverbe. C'est en plein cœur du mal que l'on est le plus à l'abri de son courroux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce dicton s'applique à vous autres.

**R**emeaudor s'esclaffa, et fit demi-tour. Tous lui emboîtèrent le pas. A mi-chemin, alors que cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'ils étaient partis du camp, un hurlement déchira le calme plat de la nuit. Plusieurs aboiements retentirent dans la forêt endormie.

- A celle-là, elle ne peut jamais sans empêcher, soupira Remeaudor.

**R**on, Hermione et Harry étaient les derniers, enfin presque les derniers. Jake, un jeune homme dans la vingtaine fermait la marche. Il était grand, fin et musculeux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, aussi sombres que la nuit. Ses grands yeux gris taillés en amande luisaient dans la pénombre. Ron – qui était déjà très anxieux – n'était pas du tout rassuré par ces cris de bête. Hermione était très fatiguée, de grosses bandes violette-bleue cernaient ses yeux à demi-fermés.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ron sursauta en entendant un hurlement plus aigu.

- Ce n'est qu'une bête Ron, un animal sauvage, répondit Hermione agacée.

- Inoffensive ?

- Tu es lourd Ron, répliqua le survivant.

**J**ake s'esclaffa. Il les dépassa et alla chuchoter à l'oreille de son chef. L'alpha (Remeaudor) sembla approuver. Jake s'en alla dans les bois. Une minute plus tard, un autre hurlement – beaucoup plus proche – fit écho aux plaintes émises par la bête...

* * *

_**Est-ce que ça mérite une review ? ^^**_

Merci à **MAHA1959** =) Et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Le prochain : **Chapitre 10 : Draco Malfoy se fait la malle.** sera publié qund il sera corrigé, donc je ne sais pas quand.

Extrait :

_- Que se passe t'il ? S'enquit-elle._

_- Elle m'a jeté sur Harry, dit Ron en montrant Louvia d'un doigt accusateur._

_- Tu t'es vautré sur moi, grogna t'elle._

_- Ron excuse toi, ordonna Hermione sur un ton ferme._

_- Mais… je m'excuse, bougonna t'il en toisant le regard mécontent que lui lançait la sorcière._

_- Eh Draco, tu dors encore ? Lança Louvia en tapotant l'amas de couverture vide. Draco ? Draco ? Répéta t'elle en soulevant les couvertures. Où est-il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry._


	10. Draco Malfoy se fait la malle

**MERCI A MAHA1959 ! & B0NNE ANNEE 2010 !**

**- H**aaaa ! Draco venait de crier à s'en déchirer les poumons.

**I**l venait de se réveiller en sursaut à cause d'un jappement rauque qui lui avait éclaté les tympans. Une louve de la taille d'un cheval se tenait à son côté. Elle avait la tête penchée en arrière, et elle hurlait. Ou semblait, plutôt, discuter avec un autre loup à quelques lieux d'ici. Le sorcier se tourna vers la louve, qui fit de même. Son souffle chaud souffla ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux étaient noisettes – sous sa forme de loup son regard restait le même – sa toison était claire, couleur beige sable, son museau était long, le bout humide noir. Draco avait les yeux écarquillés, légèrement paniqué. Elle remarqua cette once de peur dans le regard de son ami et elle soupira avant de lui donner un coup de museau. Et elle le lécha, couvrant de salive la totalité de son visage.

- Ha, dégueulasse !

**L**a louve émit un son semblable à un rire. Puis elle retourna à son occupation. Elle poussa d'autres cris comme réponse. Puis elle s'en alla en trottinant dans la grotte, sa mère était à l'entrée. Elle regarda passer sa fille avec indifférence, beaucoup trop soucieuse. Louvia revînt en sautillant au bout de deux minutes. Elle se laissa tomber en face de Draco. Elle était éveillée et excitée, énergique et plus du tout mollassonne comme quand mère l'avait tirée du lit. Sa mère rentra dans la grotte. Etonnement, tout ce remue-ménage n'avait pas réveillé le reste du clan.

- Quatre, annonça-t-elle ravie. Une fille et trois garçons. Une connaissance et les trois autres je n'en sais rien. Tous des sorciers. Tu ne seras plus le seul. C'est génial non ?

- Oui, grommela Draco. C'est qui ?

- Remus et je ne sais rien des trois autres.

- Remus ? S'étonna Draco. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Rémus et coïncidence c'était un loup-garou. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, surtout qu'il avait une idée de l'identité des trois sorciers l'accompagnant. Ça se gâte !

- Oui, un ami à mon père. Ils seront bientôt là, ils ont eu chaud, ils étaient tout près de la limite.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Bien, c'est Jake qui me l'a dit. Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je suis fatigué. Et j'ai froid. Tu pourrais me passer un peu de ta fourrure.

- C'est l'avantage d'être poilue. Va dormir, tu les verras demain.

- Oui. Bonne nuit.

**D**raco retourna se coucher. Rom, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il a un sommeil de plomb ce gosse, une bataille furieuse pourrait se livrer à deux mètres de lui, qu'il ne réveillerait pas. Le jeune homme faisait mine de dormir, mais son cœur battait la chamade quand il pensait aux mystérieux visiteurs, pas si mystérieux à ses yeux. Quelque chose en lui le savait – c'était obligatoirement son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et les trois gryffondors. Quatre sorciers qui étaient ses ennemis, fut un temps. Même s'il avait renoncé au Lord des ténèbres, il avait été l'un de ses partisans. Et cette information il l'avait dissimulée, car il avait peur de la réaction des membres de la tribu de loups. Ils auraient sûrement très mal réagi, ils l'auraient peut être même tué, ou abandonné à son sort. Maintenant qu'il avait gagné leur confiance, qu'il leur faisait confiance. qu'il avait oublié ses problèmes, qu'il avait trouvé des vrais amis. Tout allait être anéanti quand Weasley, Granger et Potter trahiraient son secret. La mère avait installé trois nouvelles couches juste à côté de celle de Draco.

**I**l entendit des bruits de pas venant dedehors. La mère de son amie, qu'il allait bientôt perdre, sortit pour accueillir la bande de gryffondors. Draco n'avait plus le choix. Il ne voulait pas affronter leurs colères et leurs déceptions. Il avait un plan.

**L**ouvia s'avança vers le groupe qui émergeait de la forêt, son père était en tête, suivi de près par Remus Lupin. Les trois adolescents sorciers étaient tout derrière avec Sora et Jake. Quirin et Nathaniel étaient là aussi. Mais pas Wladimir car il passait beaucoup de temps avec une humaine dont il était tombé fol amoureux et qui habitait dans le petit village à la lisière de la forêt.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Louvia, dit Remus un large sourire aux lèvres. Et de constater que tu as encore grandi.

- Salut ! Répondit-elle. Elle regarda avec attention les trois sorciers, le roux était grand et tout en muscle, on aurait pût le prendre pour l'un des siens.

**E**lle s'avança vers eux, et les dévisagea, elle s'arrêta comme tout le monde sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry Potter. Sauf qu'elle, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle les gratifia d'un grand sourire en guise de bienvenue.

- Je m'appelle Louvia.

- Enchantée Louvia, moi je suis Hermione Granger.

- Je suis Harry. Il ne précisa pas son nom, estimant que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

**E**lle regarda le garçon roux qui était totalement hébété. Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami qui avait les yeux fixés sur Louvia, la bouche entrouverte. Il se ressaisit.

- Moi je suis Ron, Ron Weasley.

- Comme la belette !

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Weasley Belette, répéta Louvia.

**L**es trois sorciers se regardèrent, surpris. Puis au bout d'un moment de silence Hermione dit :

- Weasley ne signifie pas belette.

- C'est un sorcier qui me l'a dit, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Draco pourrait te dire n'importe quoi que tu le croirais, s'esclaffa Jake.

- Tais-toi Jake, tu n'en sais absolument rien.

**L**ouvia lui tira la langue. Les regards des trois sorciers se croisèrent de nouveau. Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers la grotte. Ron chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Quand elle a dit un sorcier du nom de Draco, elle ne parlait pas de Malfoy ?

- Aucune idée, mais je ne pense pas que Malfoy soit ici.

**L**ouvia et les trois autres ados entrèrent dans la caverne. L'étrange déco frappa Hermione. Du carrelage dans une grotte ? Vraiment bizarre. Mère leur proposa immédiatement à manger, pendant que Remus et Remeaudor parlaient au fond de la cavité. Draco gardait les yeux clos. Ses craintes étaient fondées, il avait reconnu leurs voix. Il serrait sa baguette contre son cœur.

Il fut content que Louvia se couche entre lui et Ron. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Non. Sauf jusqu'à ce que Ron veuille en avoir le cœur net.

- Heu... Louvia ?

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

- Tu as parlé d'un sorcier, Draco.

- Oui, c'est lui, dit-elle en désignant la masse recouverte d'épaisses fourrures.

**D**ans la faible lumière, Ron reconnut la chevelure blonde de Draco.

- Malfoy, rumina-t-il.

**R**on donna un coup de coude à Harry, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Arrête ta paranoïa Ron, gronda faiblement Hermione, qui avait tout entendu.

**I**ls s'endormirent.

**H**arry Potter et compagnie avaient été tirés d'affaire par Remus Lupin, alors qu'ils étaient cernés par les mangemorts. Ils avaient transplanés et Remus les avait conduits dans l'endroit qui était pour lui le plus sûr. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils s'étaient lancés à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils n'avaient que très peu d'informations, Albus ne leur ayant quasiment rien laissés. Ils avaient la bague enfermée dans le vif d'or, Harry n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Kreattur leur avait donné un indice capital avant qu'ils ne soient contraints de quitter à la hâte la maison léguée par le parrain d'Harry, le regretté Sirius Black. Ils savaient maintenant que Dolores Ombrage détenait le pendentif de Salazar Serpentard, Horcruxe de Voldemort.

Cette femme travaillant au ministère, ils leur suffisaient d'y pénétrer, puis de l'approcher et de lui prendre le pendentif. Tout ça nécessitait un plan bien élaboré et préparé. Ils s'y attelaient quand la bande de mangemorts leur était tombée dessus.

**D**raco se leva doucement, enjamba le corps endormi à ses pieds. Il s'enveloppa d'une cape de cuir, puis se dirigea à pas de loup vers la sortie de la tanière. Une fois dehors, il traversa le camp et gagna le chemin face à la grotte qu'il venait de quitter**. **Ce n'était pas par ce passage là qu'ils étaient arrivés, lui et Rogue, deux mois et demi plus tôt. Quand il fut à distance respectable du camp de loups-garous, il alluma l'extrémité de sa baguette et s'avança plus profondément dans le bois sombre. Ses yeux d'un gris clair envoûtant étaient embrumés, non pas à cause du froid qui lui chatouillait le visage, mais parce qu'il avait de la peine de devoir quitter de cette façon sa première véritable amie. Il ne savait pas où il irait, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas rester. Draco hâta son pas. Dès que Louvia aura remarqué sa disparition, elle se mettrait de suite à sa recherche.

**L**ouvia... Elle sera folle de rage quand elle apprendra ses antécédents de mangemort. Le reste de la meute sera profondément déçu. S'ils le rattrapaient, ils le tueraient. Harry Potter avait vraiment un don pour lui nuire. Il faisait capoté tout ses plans, toutes ses chances de survie. Une fois en dehors de la forêt, il serait en proie à la folie vengeresse de Voldemort. Il espérait pourvoir lui échapper, ou du moins qu'il soit clément envers un de ses anciens légionnaires, qu'il ne le torturerait pas avant de le tuer. Et aussi, que sa mère n'essaye pas de le sauver. Sa mère n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, Draco était même sûr, que si elle avait pu, elle aurait préféré être une moldue menant une vie tranquille. Elle ne s'était jamais livrée aux activités de son mari, Lucius Malfoy.

**C**ela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Draco marchait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis autant de tant pour faire le trajet lors de son arrivée. S'était-il perdu ? Possible, les arbres autour de lui étaient plus resserrés. La forêt l'emprisonnait. Draco était perdu et fatigué, il décida de faire une pause.

**R**on remuait dans son sommeil. Il se retournait sans cesse, si bien qu'il finit par tomber de son lit taillé dans un tronc et roula jusque sur Louvia, endormie entre le lit de Ron et celui vide de Draco. Elle se réveilla sur le coup, propulsant Ron en l'air, qui alla s'écraser sur le lit d'Harry. Ce dernier, surpris, sursauta et poussa un cri. Hermione se réveilla, elle aussi en sursaut. Quand aux autres, ils dormaient toujours _Ces loups ont vraiment un sommeil de plomb, cela pourrait même être une faiblesse, car il suffirait pour leurs ennemis d'attendre qu'ils s'endorment et de les frapper dans leur sommeil_.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Elle m'a jeté sur Harry, dit Ron en montrant d'un doigt accusateur Louvia.

- Tu t'es vautré sur moi, grogna-t-elle.

- Ron excuse-toi, ordonna Hermione sur un ton ferme.

- Mais… je m'excuse, bougonna-t-il en toisant le regard mécontent que lui lançait la sorcière.

- Eh Draco, tu dors encore ? Lança-t-elle en tapotant l'amas de couverture vide. Draco ? Draco ? Répéta-t-elle en soulevant les couvertures. Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

**E**lle se redressa et détala à toute vitesse hors de la grotte, puis elle héla Draco, pensant qu'il était parti pour se soulager la vessie. Aucune réponse, l'anxiété la gagna. Elle accourut dans sa grotte et réveilla son frère Nathaniel, qui dormait tout près de l'entrée. Elle le secoua violemment pour qu'il daigne ouvrir ses yeux couleurs lilas.

- Nath ! Nath ! Réveille-toi ! Draco est partit. Nath !

- Il a du aller aux toilettes Lou, laisse-moi dormir.

- Non il a disparu, dit-elle en soulevant son frère par le bras. Il n'est pas dehors.

- Il a pris la fuite, lança Ron. Logique venant d'un lâche de son espèce.

- Quoi ? Demanda Louvia étonnée par la déclaration du rouquin.

- C'est un traître, un partisan de Voldemort, continua Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sais-tu que ce sont de très graves accusations que tu portes, sorcier ? Interrogea Nathaniel.

- Ron, imbécile, tu ne peux pas te taire ? S'indigna Hermione.

- Il n'a pas tort, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait prit la fuite, rétorqua Harry.

- Vous mentez, Draco n'a pas prit la fuite. Et il est encore moins un partisan du dégénéré sorcier noir. Il n'est pas comme vous.

- Ça c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas comme nous, pouffa Ron.

**N**athaniel s'était avancé vers l'endroit où dormaient ses parents. Il réveilla délicatement son père. Il lui résuma en quelques mots la situation. Louvia se précipita vers son père, en écrasant le pied de Ron au passage.

-Père, Draco a disparu ! Il faut se lancer à sa recherche.

-Attend Lou, je veux d'abord tirer les choses au clair avec nos nouveaux invités.

-Ils mentent !

-Louvia, s'ils mentent nous irons chercher Draco de suite. Mais s'ils ont raison, l'histoire prendra une toute autre tournure.

-Draco n'a rien fait de mal ! S'écria-t-elle.

**R**emeaudor s'avança vers les trois sorciers. Ils levèrent la tête pour être à sa hauteur.

- Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez sur Draco, lança-t-il d'un ton âpre. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille pour rien.

- Draco Malfoy est un mangemort, c'est un partisan de vous-savez-qui ! Et s'il a pris la fuite, c'est pour aller rapporter à vous-savez-qui où est Harry.

- Il faut partir, les mangemorts risquent d'arriver d'un instant à l'autre, dit Hermione sur un ton grave.

- Nous ne savons pas qui est vous-savez-qui, coupa Rremaudor.

- Voldemort, dit Harry dans un souffle.

**R**on et Hermione tressaillirent.

- Harry le nom est tabou !

- Non, Ron. Ils l'ont déjà prononcé et rien n'est arrivé. Ça n'a pas l'air de s'appliquer ici. Et pour Draco, je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pensais. Il n'est peut-être plus avec eux, et je pense que c'est réellement le cas, sinon je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il serait ici.

- Harry !

- Sur la tour, il a baissé sa baguette, et il a dit qu'il acceptait quelque chose à Dumbledore, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, ils avaient dû parler par le biais de l'occlumentie... Ron, on n'est sûr de rien à propos de Malfoy. Il n'est peut-être plus celui que l'on croit.

- Alors pourquoi s'est-il enfui ?

- Il a dû penser que nous réagirions ainsi. Qu'on le pense toujours ce qu'il n'est plus.

- Père, que faisons-nous ? Demanda Nathaniel.

- Ils ont un avis partager, pour ce qui est de nous, Draco s'est toujours montré respectable. Mais nous ne pouvons rien risqué. Si Draco est parti, laissons-le.

- Père ! Protesta Louvia.

- Non, Lou. Nous avons juré de le protéger. Mais si c'est lui qui part... Nous ne faisons rien.

- Ce serait faillir à notre promesse !

- Louvia si nous le retrouvons et si ce que vient de dire ce jeune homme est vrai, tu sais ce qu'il adviendra de Draco.

- Non ! Protesta Louvia horrifiée. Non, jamais je ne vous laisserais faire du mal à mon ami.

- Du calme Louvia. Nous ne lui ferons rien, vu que nous ne le traquerons pas. Mais s'il revient, il devra s'expliquer. Je retourne me coucher, vous devriez en faire de même.

- Si vous ne voulez pas mener de recherche, je le ferais moi-même, annonça Louvia.

- Tu n'as pas l'âge pour mener une meute Louvia.

**L**ouvia fit volte-face et sortit de la grotte suivie de son frère. Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes leur emboîtèrent le pas. Elle transpirait de fureur par l'ensemble des pores de sa peau. Elle se retenait pour ne pas égorger le rouquin, qui avait accusé son ami blond. **N**athaniel la ramena à la réalité en la retenant brusquement. Elle s'était avancée dangereusement, les lèvres retroussées en un rictus sauvage, vers Ron. Elle lui en voulait. À cause d'eux, Draco avait pris la fuite. Et son père qui ne voulait pas lancer les hommes à sa recherche. Cela la mettait dans tous ses états. Ils ne veulent pas le retrouver ? Eh bien, elle le retrouverait, elle. Seule s'il le fallait. Elle se sentait assez forte pour affronter les éventuels dangers qu'ils courraient. Draco attirait les ennuis si facilement.

Essayant de retenir sa colère, elle se concentra, inhalant de grandes bouffées d'air pour repérer l'odeur de son ami disparu. Elle en percevait quelques onces de son parfum délicat. Elle devait le retrouver vite, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui, qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas un monstre, comme le soutenait la belette. Il s'était enfui car il avait eu peur de sa réaction. Il n'était pas un traître, il était son ami. Il _est_ son ami.

- Vu que vous ne voulez pas m'aider, j'irai seule, déclara-t-elle.

- Non tu n'iras pas seule, rétorqua son grand frère.

- Je m'en fiche, si je ne peux pas y aller parce que je n'ai pas l'âge de mener une meute, j'irais seule, et ça, personne ne peut m'en empêcher.

- Non, tu n'iras pas seule ! Gronda Nathaniel.

- Draco a besoin de mon aide.

- Seule, tu ne lui seras pas d'une grande utilité, à plusieurs se sera plus facile de le retrouver.

**U**ne lueur d'espoir illumina les yeux de Louvia. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, elle se retourna, et s'avança à grand pas vers une petite grotte.

- Attends. Nathaniel la rattrapa par l'épaule.

- Jake et Sora voudront venir avec nous.

- C'est moi le chef. Avant je veux tirer une chose au clair.

**L**ouvia fronça les sourcils, elle savait à quoi il voulait en venir. Draco était innocent, aucun doute là dessus. Nathaniel arbora un air grave et se tourna vers les trois sorciers.

- Êtes-vous sûr des accusations que vous portez sur Draco ?

- Oh oui ! Répondit Ron.

- Non, intervint Harry. Comme on l'a expliqué à votre père, on n'est sûr de rien. Il en était un, mais il l'a peut-être trahi.

- Très bien. Rentrer vous trois, ordonna Nathaniel. Louvia va chercher Jake et Sora.

- Bien, chef, se moqua Louvia.

**E**n un éclair, elle avait rejoint la grotte de Jake et Sora.

**

* * *

****A**llongé sur un tapis de mousse, la tête reposant sur une racine, Draco s'était endormi. Une énorme main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua pour le réveiller. Draco ouvrit un œil et aperçu un homme penché au-dessus de lui. Il était plus petit que lui, avait des yeux verts étincelants. C'était Lyzandre.

- Que fais-tu ici, mec ? Demanda Lyzandre.

- Je... hum... Je m'apprêtais à quitter la forêt pour aller rejoindre quelqu'un qui m'attend.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Mais je me suis perdu, je ne sais pas où est la sortie de la forêt.

- Louvia est au courant ?

- Oui, mentit Draco. Je reviendrais après.

- Elle ne t'a pas accompagné ?

- Non, je pensais pouvoir retrouver mon chemin seul.

- Visiblement non. Si tu prends ce chemin, Lyzandre pointa son index vers l'Ouest, tu arriveras à la lisière de la forêt en un quart d'heure.

- Merci. Au revoir.

- Oui, à bientôt.

**L**yzandre s'évapora à travers les grands arbres.

**

* * *

****J**ake et Sora étaient maintenant dehors.

- Il est partit vers où ? S'enquit Sora.

- Il a prit la direction Nord, répondit Nathaniel. Il compte sortir de la forêt, nous devons le retrouver avant.

- Allons-y, lança Louvia.

- Attendez, je viens aussi, dit Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? S'étonna Nathaniel.

- Je voudrais participer, vous aidez, il faut que je parle à Draco.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment tu pourrais être utile, déclara Jake. A part si les sorciers sont capables de se repérer entre eux facilement.

- Non, mais je veux vous aider.

- Hors de question, tu ne viens pas ! Grogna Louvia.

- Lou, la décision ne t'appartient pas. Tu peux venir, trancha Nathaniel. Tu nous seras utile pour ramener Draco à la raison.

**L**ouvia renifla dédaigneusement, mais elle ne voulait pas discuter sinon elle perdrait trop de temps. Et le temps elle en n'avait pas à gaspiller, elle devait retrouver Draco rapidement. Ron et Hermione se joignirent au groupe. Ils se mirent en route, Sora et Jake en tête, étant les meilleurs pisteurs du groupe et ainsi ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour retrouver la trace la plus récente laissée par Draco. Ils prirent la direction Nord. Ils avançaient en courant. Les trois sorciers furent vites épuisés et Louvia se plaignait de leur lenteur, alors qu'elle devait fermer la marche. Elle aurait préféré suivre une allure beaucoup plus élevée, mais impossible avec ces trois humains super lents.

- Vous êtes lents.

- Nous sommes fatigués, souffla Ron épuisé.

- Nath ! Ils sont crevés, on les laisse ? Demanda Louvia à son frère.

- Non, répondit sèchement celui-ci. Ralentissons un peu.

**I**ls ralentirent le pas, si bien qu'ils marchaient maintenant.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont quelque chose de bizarre ces gens ? Chuchota Hermione à Harry.

- Mise à part leur taille plus importante que la moyenne. Et une musculature hyper développée… non, je les trouve normaux.

- Ils font sur-humains.

- Ils font chieurs, surtout la fille, cracha Ron.

* * *

Review ? Votre avis m'interresse beaucoup !

J'espère que vous avez aimés. Le prochain chapitre : Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage. ( Normalement publié Mercredi. )

**Extrait :**

**_H_**_ermione se rapprocha pour mieux y voir, ce n'était pas une empreinte humaine, mais plutôt celle d'un gros chien, d'un énorme chien. Elle se tourna vers Harry, qui s'avança vers elle pour voir aussi. Le visage de Louvia devint inexpressif, elle fixait le vide, elle réfléchissait. _

- _Non, s'époumona t'elle, tous sursautèrent. Nath il faut se bouger, Lyzandre est parti les prévenir et Draco se dirige dans la mauvaise direction. _

- _Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna Jake. _

- _Nath, Lyzandre est devenu un des chiens de Ted, déclara t'elle. _

- _On n'a plus le choix, soupira Nathaniel. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser seuls, reprit-il en désignant les trois sorciers ahuris. _

- _Un de nous reste avec eux, proposa Sora._

- _S'il l'on a affaire à la bande de Ted, à trois se sera dur._

- _Jake a raison, ils viendront avec nous. _

- _Comment ? Demanda Sora. _

- _On les portera, lança Jake. _

_- Quoi ? T'es malade ? On n'est pas des mules !_


	11. Sauvetage

Merci encore à **MAHA1959**. Mais aussi à Adenoide et à Felinness dont les reviews me font plaisir =). BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 10 : Sauvetage. 

_- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont quelque chose de bizarre ces gens ? Chuchota Hermione à Harry._

_- Mise à part leur taille plus importante que la moyenne. Et une musculature hyper développée… non, je les trouve normaux._

_- Ils font sur-humains._

_- Ils font chieurs, surtout la fille, cracha Ron._

- Ils courent comme si rien ne pouvait les épuiser. Et puis ils suivent la trace olfactive de Draco. Il émane d'eux une forte aura magique et pourtant ils n'ont pas de baguette. Ils me font peur, avoua Hermione.

- Mione, ce sont des amis de Dumbledore et de Remus, j'ai confiance en eux.

- A ouais ? Des amis de Dumbledore, amis des Malfoy, crailla Ron.

- On ne sait rien là dessus Ron, récrimina Harry.

**D**'un coup Sora se figea, Jake lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sora désigna une empreinte fraîche dans la terre, Nathaniel les rejoint et examina la découverte. Jake émit un grognement sourd puis se tourna vers Louvia. Cette dernière fit les gros yeux, puis huma l'air.

- Encore ce crétin, grommela Sora.

- Que fait-il ici ? Se demanda Nathaniel, à lui-même.

- Il chasse peut être, répondit Jake.

**H**ermione se rapprocha pour mieux y voir, ce n'était pas une empreinte humaine, mais plutôt celle d'un gros chien, d'un énorme chien. Elle se tourna vers Harry, qui s'avançait vers elle pour voir aussi. Le visage de Louvia devint inexpressif, fixant le vide, elle réfléchissait.

- Non, s'époumona-t-elle, tous sursautèrent. Nath il faut se bouger, Lyzandre est parti les prévenir et Draco se dirige dans la mauvaise direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna Jake.

- Nath, Lyzandre est devenu un des chiens de Ted, déclara-t-elle.

- On n'a plus le choix, soupira Nathaniel. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser seuls, reprit-il en désignant les trois sorciers ahuris.

- Un de nous reste avec eux, proposa Sora.

- Si l'on a affaire à la bande de Ted, à trois ce sera dur.

- Jake à raison, ils viendront avec nous.

- Comment ? Demanda Sora.

- On les portera, lança Jake.

- Quoi ? T'es malade ? On n'est pas des mules !

- Toi de toute façon tu ne pourras pas, le minus.

- Bougez-vous, grogna Louvia impatiente.

**E**lle fut prise de tremblements dans tout le corps, elle atteignait un stade dangereux d'énervement. Elle poussait des grognements qui n'avaient rien d'humains.

- Attends ! Ordonna Nathaniel. Il faut d'abord leur expliquer..

- Trop tard, lança Jake amusé.

**T**ous se tournèrent vers Louvia, qui avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, son corps se déformait comme si une chose essayait dans sortir. Puis elle explosa, et retomba en avant, elle était devenue une louve gigantesque. Ses babines étaient relevées sur ses crocs, l'animal émit un grognement. Ron, terrifié, sortit sa baguette et la pointa immédiatement sur elle. Hermione qui semblait moins surprise, attrapa le poignet de son camarade et l'incita à se calmer.

- Du calme, dit Nathaniel. Elle ne vous fera absolument rien.

- Je sais, assura Hermione.

- Tu sais quoi ? S'égosilla Ron. Ce sont des monstres, ils vont nous manger.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises Ron, gronda Harry.

- Remus nous avait dit que tu étais très intelligente et que tu te rendrais rapidement compte de notre nature. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide.

- Le professeur Lupin m'a mise sur la voie, rétorqua Hermione.

- Très bien, alors tu sais que vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Bien, Jake tu prendras Hermione. Toi, dit-il en désignant Ron. Tu viendras avec moi. Et Harry avec Louvia.

**L**a louve grogna, elle protestait. Harry ne serait pas une réelle charge pour elle, mais elle ne pourrait pas aller à sa vitesse maximum avec le sorcier sur le dos.

- Obéis-moi ! La voix forte de Nathaniel fit plier la louve. Jake à toi maintenant.

**J**ake retira son short et le jeta à son chef. Puis dans un bruit d'explosion Jake se fondit en une forme cinq fois plus grosse, il était devenu massif, et était accroupi à terre. La bête s'avança vers Hermione, qui se tenait droite le menton relevé. Il gonfla son imposant poitrail, ses yeux sombres fixaient la sorcière. Nathaniel s'avança entre le loup et la jeune fille. Il tapota l'épaule de Jake loup, et prit dans son autre paume la main d'Hermione. Il lui sourit, et le loup lui aussi fendit ses lèvres en un sourire. Louvia impatiente grattait la terre et jappait pour faire part de son énervement. Nathaniel ignorait royalement sa sœur, il attrapa Hermione par la taille, la souleva et la plaça sur le dos du loup, juste derrière les omoplates. Il fourra les mains de la fille dans la toison chocolat du loup, puis lui plaça les pieds incurvés sous les pattes avant. Elle était installée comme sur un cheval.

- Accroche-toi bien à ses poils, conseilla Nathaniel. Et n'aie pas peur, tu ne tomberas pas. Tu peux prendre ça avec toi ?

- Heu... Oui. Elle fourra le short dans son sac en perle. (Son fameux sac en perles, auquel elle avait jeté un sort d'agrandissement.)

- Bon, Harry à toi maintenant. Lou vient là.

**L**a louve rejoignit son frère, elle jeta un regard mauvais aux trois sorciers, puis elle se plaça entre Nath et Harry. Ce dernier hésitait avant d'enfourcher la louve, mais celle-ci lui grogna après pour qu'il se dépêche. Il réussit à se hisser sur son dos avec beaucoup d'agilité. Une fois qu'il fut bien en place, Nathaniel se tourna vers Ron. Il retira lui aussi son vêtement et l'envoya à Hermione.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, lui lança-t-il.

**R**on fit non de la tête. Il était terrorisé...

- Dépêche-toi Ron ! Rouspéta Hermione.

**N**athaniel plongea la tête en avant, il eut un déchirement sonore puis il explosa. Il devint un loup majestueux au pelage argenté avec une pointe violacée et ses grands yeux Lilas plongèrent dans ceux de Ron qui eut du mal à déglutir. Il s'avança vers le sorcier gracieusement, il se coucha à ses pieds et Ron s'installa sur son dos. Il vacilla quand Nathaniel se releva. Puis ce fut le tour de Sora (Il enleva aussi son short et le tendit à Hermione), la transformation fut moins impressionnante, Sora loup étant bien plus petit que les trois autres. Il avait une bonne trentaine de centimètres en moins. Il était plus mince, un homme aurait eu un peu plus de mal à tenir en équilibre sur son dos. Ils se mirent en route, les loups se déplaçaient à grande vitesse entre les troncs avec une agilité déconcertante. Les trois sorciers étaient parfaitement installés, mais pas rassurés. Ils sentaient les muscles des bêtes roulés sous leur peau.

**

* * *

**

**D**raco s'arrêta net, il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose entre les arbres. Une silhouette massive sortait du couvert des arbres, silencieuse. Son long museau se retroussa, dévoilant ses crocs aiguisés comme des poignards. Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de sa gueule, résonnant dans la forêt comme le vrombissement lointain de l'orage*. Pris de panique, il sortit sa baguette mais ne menaça pas le loup.

- Louvia ? Demanda-t-il.

**L**e loup, qui n'était pas Louvia, gronda encore. Ce loup là était marron foncé et il était bien plus gros. Draco recula tandis que la bête se rapprochait de lui, puis d'autres monstres de la même espèce le rejoignirent. Draco en compta quatre puis huit. L'un d'eux vint se flanquer à côté du premier arrivé. Il était vraiment petit, ses yeux verts et brillants faisaient penser à ceux de Lyzandre et sa toison était noire comme les ailes du corbeau. Un autre, le plus gros du groupe restait en retrait, il avait de grands yeux bleus et son pelage étincelaient, ses poils ressemblaient à de fins filaments d'or. Draco ne vit pas Louvia dans le groupe, alors il en vînt à cette conclusion : c'était la bande de loups-garous de Ted. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et tenta de fuir tout en regardant derrière pour voir si les bêtes ne s'étaient pas mises à sa poursuite. Grossière erreur. Draco ne vit pas la racine, il se prit le pied dedans, tomba lourdement au sol et se cogna la tête. Il perdit connaissance, et les loups se tenaient maintenant devant lui. Le marron approcha son museau à quelques centimètres de sa nuque et ouvrit la gueule. C'en était fini de Draco.

**L**ouvia venait d'arriver. Elle voyait le gros loup penché au-dessus de son ami. Elle se secoua brutalement et Harry fut désarçonné, d'un coup de patte elle le cacha derrière un gros rocher. Draco s'était fait prendre à la limite des deux territoires, s'ils avaient été plus rapides ils auraient pu l'empêcher de traverser et... Louvia dont la rage était palpable avala les cinq mètres qui la séparaient de son ami en un bond impressionnant. Elle s'abattit sur le loup marron et planta ses incisives dans la peau dure de son épaule, la bête hurla de douleur. Louvia lâcha prise et se posta au-dessus du corps de son ami. Elle défia du regard la meute de l'approcher. Celui qu'elle venait de mordre, et qui était l'alpha de la meute, recula. Un loup roux et le petit noir corbeau se mirent à se déplacer en arc de cercle autour de Louvia, se préparant à attaquer. La plus grande des bêtes, celle avec la toison dorée et qui était en retrait se mit à japper. Il s'approcha rompant les allées et venues des deux autres bêtes, continuant de mugir en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la louve beige. Cette dernière gonfla son poitrail, un grognement montait dans sa poitrine, elle montra encore plus les crocs. Le loup feula et baissa la tête avant de retourner à son poste.

**E**nsuite tout fut très rapide, les monstres qui provoquaient Louvia fondirent sur elle. Elle attrapa le plus petit à la gorge et le jeta. Il alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Le loup roux vint l'écraser, elle dut faire un véritable effort afin que ses pattes ne se dérobent pas et qu'elle tombe sur Draco. Harry toujours caché derrière le rocher, se montra et lança un sort de stupéfixion sur l'assaillant de Louvia. Le sort ne marcha pas, mais le loup fut tout de même repoussé. Harry dont le cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine vint se poster à la gauche de Louvia. Faux pas. Le rouquin se releva et fondit sur lui, Louvia abattit en même tant l'une de ses énormes pattes sur Harry, qui tomba à terre. Le loup lui passa au-dessus. Louvia l'attrapa par le col et le plaça sous elle avec Draco. Harry qui avait voulu aider, handicapait maintenant encore plus Louvia. L'arrivée de Harry provoqua une crise de colère au sein de la meute. L'alpha marron s'impliqua de nouveau dans la bataille ainsi qu'un autre. Contre quatre forces de la nature, malgré qu'elle en soit une aussi, Louvia ne tiendrait pas.

**M**ais**,** heureusement, les renforts arrivèrent. Nathaniel, Jake et Sora étaient enfin là. Il faut dire que Louvia ne se ventait pas pour rien en disant qu'elle était la plus rapide. Cette fois-ci cinq des huit de la meute adverse se préparèrent au combat. Hermione et Ron étaient derrière le rocher, ils firent signe à Harry de les rejoindre, mais c'était impossible, Louvia l'immobilisait. Il lui tira alors les poils de la patte pour l'obliger à le laisser se dégager. D'un coup, Louvia bondit sur l'un des loups, rapidement suivit de son frère et des deux autres. Harry en profita pour se relever et se mettre lui, ainsi que Draco à l'abri du rocher.

**U**ne furieuse bataille se déroula. La louve beige mordait chaque partie de ses adversaires qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Dans le feu de l'action, elle enfonça ses dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs dans le cuir épais du grand loup or qui se tenait à l'écart. Celui-ci riposta en lui rendant l'appareil, la gueule énorme se referma sur son épaule droite, elle hurla de douleur et il lâcha immédiatement prise. Il lui avait arraché un bon morceau de chair, la plaie à vif, dégoulinait d'un liquide foncé et épais. La meute de Nathaniel était dans une mauvaise situation. Les sorciers ne pouvaient rien faire, les sorts rebondissaient sur les bêtes. Et puis il fallait savoir sur laquelle viser. Puis d'autres loups arrivèrent de nulle part et vinrent prêter mains fortes à la meute en difficulté. L'alpha marron, voyant qu'ils étaient maintenant en nombre inférieur ordonna par un jappement rauque, la retraite de sa meute.

**L**es loups se rassemblèrent autour des quatre sorciers. Ils reprirent formes humaines, ils n'étaient pas nus, mais portaient un bas en fourrure. Apparemment seuls les vêtements dans cette matière résistaient à la transformation. Louvia était encore dans sa peau de loup, elle poussait des cris, semblable à de longs râles d'agonie. Elle s'approcha de Draco en repoussant les hommes agglutinés autour du sorcier inconscient. Elle renifla Draco, puis poussa un autre hurlement, et se coucha à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et continua de gémir.

- Il va bien, il est juste sonné, rassura Remeaudor. Vous avez eu de la chance que nous soyons venus.

- Oui, avoua Nathaniel.

**L**e corps humain des trois combattants était constellé de griffures et de morsures. Le sang avait pourtant cessé de couler. La capacité de cicatrisation des loups-garous était vraiment impressionnante.

- Je me demande comment il a fait pour tomber sur la bande de Ted à cette heure ci. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'adonnaient à des activités nocturnes, confia celui répondant au nom de Tom. Il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient récupéré Harry et ses amis quelques heures auparavant.

- Lyzandre le leur a dit, répondit en grimaçant Jake. Cette déclaration décocha une nouvelle plainte à la louve.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, crailla Lyanne, un autre membre du comité d'accueil des sorciers. Son père a déserté quand nous nous sommes mis à votre recherche.

- La prochaine fois frérot prend plus de monde dans ta meute, conseilla Quirin. Comme moi, par exemple.

- Tu n'étais pas là, rétorqua le concerné.

- Si, j'étais dans la forêt.

- Bon trêve de bavardage, il faut rentrer. Et soigner ce petit gars.

- Je peux le faire, lança Hermione. Avec la magie je peux refermer les plaies. Sur ce, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la coupure du crâne du blond. Louvia grogna, ses yeux furibonds fusillèrent la sorcière du regard.

- Louvia, elle ne lui fera rien, assura Nathaniel. Si elle ne le guérit pas, ça ira mal pour lui. Va s'y Hermione.

_- Episkey_. La plaie se referma aussitôt. Je peux vous soigner aussi, dit-elle aux Loups-garous.

- Merci Hermione mais ça ira, dit Nathaniel.

- Moi, par contre je veux bien, dit Sora. Ce n'est pas que ça fait mal, mais ça picote quand même.

- Episkey, lança t-elle de nouveau. Veux-tu que je soigne cette blessure ? Demanda Hermione à Louvia. Cette dernière ne répondit rien. Hermione prenant cela pour un oui, elle lança son sort. La louve se redressa sur ses pattes et gronda contre la sorcière. Le sort n'était pas assez puissant, la plaie était toujours aussi béante.

- Louvia ! Ce n'est pas une façon de remercier les gens ! S'époumona Remeaudor.

_

* * *

__Inspiré par Tentation ( Tome 2 de Twilight. )_

Review ? **Thank you =)**

Le prochain chapitre : chapitre 11 : Grosse Déprime.

Extrait :

_- Ne t'en fait pas, Malfoy. La voix de Harry sembla venir de loin pour Draco, encore sous le choc. On est au courant de tout, déclara t-il. _

_- Au courant ? Balbutia Draco confus. _

_- Harry a testé l'oclumentie sur toi alors que tu étais évanoui, il a remonté tes souvenirs pour savoir si tu étais une menace, expliqua Hermione._

_- Tu as fouillé mon cerveau ? S'énerva Draco._

_- Il fallait que je sache, rétorqua Harry Potter. _

_- En es-tu satisfait, Potter ? Cracha froidement Draco, énervé par le fait qu'on est pénétré son intimité alors qu'il était impuissant. Il en oublia même sa mésaventure. _

_- Oui, en partie, j'ai réussi à voir quand Dumbledore a fait sa proposition. J'ai vu que tu avais accepté et que Bellatrix l'avait compris. Nous savons que tu n'es plus du côté de Voldemort. _

_- Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ? _

_- Que tu avais encore des couches à l'âge de quatre ans, ricana Ron. _

_- A pars ça, rien d'autre, assura Harry. _


	12. Grosse Deprime

**MERCI A MAHA1959, GRACE A ELLE, VOUS LISEZ UNE HISTOIRE SANS FAUTE =)**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 11 : Grosse déprime.**

**D**raco sortit doucement de son sommeil. Il entendait des voix qui chuchotaient. Il ouvrit un œil, tout était nébuleux autour de lui. Il se redressa, un mal de tête lui martelait le cerveau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit une fine et longue boursouflure au sommet de son crâne. Il la tâta, la cicatrice le picota. Draco se secoua pour essayer de dissiper les points rouges qui obstruaient sa vue. Il distingua les visages impassibles de trois personnes assises par terre sur le carrelage recouvert de tapis en cuir duveteux. Ils s'étaient tus et le fixaient maintenant. Il vit un regard vert cerclé de lunette noire et surplombé d'une balafre en forme d'éclair. Tout à coup, tout lui revint, comme si l'on avait allumé les phares sur la route sombre et sinueuse de sa vie : L'arrivée de Potter, sa tentative de fugue, les énormes loups qui avaient voulus faire de lui leur repas, puis cette chute. Ensuite le néant. Il bascula dans son lit à ce souvenir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Malfoy. La voix de Harry semblait venir de loin pour Draco, encore sous le choc. On est au courant de tout, déclara t-il.

- Au courant ? Balbutia Draco confus.

- Harry a testé l'occlumentie sur toi lorsque tu étais évanoui, il a remonté tes souvenirs pour savoir si tu étais une menace, expliqua Hermione.

- tu as fouillé mon cerveau ? S'énerva Draco.

- Il fallait que je sache, rétorqua Potter.

- En es-tu satisfait, Potter ? Cracha froidement Draco, énervé par le fait qu'on ait pénétré son intimité alors qu'il était impuissant. Il en oublia même sa mésaventure.

- Oui, en partie ; j'ai réussi à voir quand Dumbledore a fait sa proposition. J'ai vu que tu avais accepté et que Bellatrix l'avait compris.

- Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?

- Que tu avais encore des couches à l'âge de quatre ans, ricana Ron.

- A part ça, rien d'autre, rassura Harry.

**D**raco regarda autour de lui. Il était tard, la nuit était déjà là. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Il entendait le ronflement des hôtes des lieux. Comme pour répondre à sa question informulée, Ron lui dit :

- On a bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ; ça fait cinq jours que tu dors.

- Que sait-il passer ? S'enquit Draco.

- On est parti à ta recherche... Tu étais déjà inconscient quand on t'a retrouvé... Les autres loups-garous te cernaient déjà... Louvia et les autres se sont battus pour te sauver... et puis c'est tout. Hermione avait raconté son histoire en la ponctuant de silences pesants, cherchant ses mots.

- Louvia, comment va-t-elle ? Il regarda autour de lui mais il ne vit pas son amie. Où est-elle ?

**I**l y eut un silence pesant et Draco s'énerva.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle a été blessée ?

- Oui... Mais elle va bien, s'empressa de rajouter Hermione devant l'expression horrifiée du blond.

- Un des loups lui a arrachée un morceau d'épaule, rajouta Ron.

- Mais ce n'est pas sa blessure qui a l'air de la faire souffrir. Elle n'arrête pas de gémir depuis cinq jours, informa Harry.

- On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle a, reprit Hermione. Puisqu'elle n'a pas quitté sa forme lupine.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dehors. Elle doit dormir.

- Très bien. Sur ce Draco se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Harry le retint par le bras, le coupant dans son élan. Draco se retourna, les sourcils levés en une expression hautaine.

- Ne la réveille pas. Il n'y a que quand elle dort, qu'elle trouve la paix.

**D**raco n'écouta pas le conseil du survivant. Il sortit et vit immédiatement un tas de fourrure roulé en boule sur le côté de l'entrée. Il s'approcha de Lou et s'assit à ses côtés. Il passa ses longs doigts fins dans la toison de la louve. Il sentit la blessure recouverte d'une épaisse croûte, sur son épaule. Elle semblait avoir du mal à cicatriser, pourtant ses capacités de guérison étaient époustouflantes. Draco en avait eu plusieurs fois la démonstration. Il caressa sa tête, ses poils étaient humides. Elle avait dû pleurer. Doucement il lui chuchota à l'oreille et la louve ouvrit un grand œil noisette. Une lueur de bonheur y brûla, mais s'éteignit rapidement. La peine était encore trop présente.

**P**endant cinq jours, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à en épuiser son âme. Les larmes, perles salées incandescentes, lui avaient brûlé le visage. Ses yeux rouges et humides, étaient emplis d'une profonde peine. Son cœur s'était tordu dans sa poitrine, en proie à des sentiments divers mais tous d'une extrême tristesse. Les griffes du désespoir lui avaient déchiquetée les entrailles.

**L**a blessure à son épaule avait été là pour lui rappeler ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Elle s'était dégoûtée d'elle-même.

**E**lle les avait perdus. Son amour, et ses deux amis.

**E**lle n'avait pas quitté son enveloppe de loup depuis cette fameuse nuit. Elle s'était apitoyée sur son sort. Ses frères, Jake, Sora et ses parents, n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison, à la sortir du gouffre dans lequel elle était tombée. Les sorciers avaient eux aussi essayé, en vain. Et Draco dans le coma n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais Draco était maintenant là, allait-il réussir à l'aider à sortir de l'impasse ? Du virage dangereux qu'avait pris sa vie ?

**L**ouvia se redressa et lécha le visage du sorcier. Puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se mit à geindre. Elle meuglait, braillait, ses jappements étaient tous sur des tons différents. Elle parlait en loup. Draco ne comprenait rien, bien évidemment.

- Louvia, tu veux bien redevenir humaine ?

**E**lle poussa un petit cri étranglé. Elle jeta sa lourde tête en arrière puis la fourra dans sa position initiale, entre ses deux pattes avant. Draco comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle se rendormit. Il se leva et alla rejoindre les trois autres sorciers à l'entrée de la grotte. Ils s'assirent sur la pierre fraîche.

- Je ne comprends pas, lança Draco, d'habitude elle pète la forme. Jamais elle n'a déprimé. Elle est toujours tout sourire et excitée, surtout quand on est avec…

**D**raco s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte, puis il fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de rage. Il se leva d'un bond et rentra dans la grotte. Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent se lever mais ne le suivirent pas. Il revint rapidement, accompagné de Nathaniel qui baillait aux corneilles.

- Il était là, hein ? C'était cet imbécile ? Crailla Draco.

- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Nathaniel.

- Du débile incapable d'aligner trois mots de suite, le grand crétin ! Vociféra Draco.

- Lyzandre ?

- Non, pas lui. Au fait il est où, celui-là ? Il faut que je lui dise deux mots, il m'a envoyé dans la mauvaise direction.

- Lyzandre ne fait plus partie de la meute. Il t'a piégé l'autre jour.

- L'enfoiré, grogna Draco. Et je suppose que l'autre crétin faisait partie du lot, non ?

**N**athaniel baissa les yeux vers sa sœur endormie roulée en boule, il soupira.

- Si le _grand débile incapable d'aligner trois mots de suite_ est Mandoza. Alors oui, il y était.

- Tu parles qu'elle ait les boules ! C'est lequel qui l'a mordu ? Edouin, non ?

- Non, pas Edouin.

- Qui alors ?

**I**l resta muet, il regarda de nouveau Louvia.

- Non ! Beugla Draco. Il n'a pas osé ! Ce n'est quand même pas Mandoza qui lui a déchiqueté l'épaule ?

- Le pire c'est qu'elle ne veut pas guérir. Elle bloque sa cicatrisation, et refuse catégoriquement de reprendre forme humaine. Et je ne peux pas l'y obliger, vu que je n'ai pas encore suffisamment d'autorité sur elle, puisqu'elle ne fait pas entièrement partie de ma meute. Et c'est pareil pour Remeaudor, il ne peut en rien l'obliger. Louvia est dans cet état depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle t'avait perdu toi, en plus de Lyzandre et Mandoza.

- Une histoire de fille, intervint Ron. C'est super compliqué... les filles.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ron ? Grondèrent à l'unisson Harry et Hermione.

- Non, pour une fois t'as raison Weasley, ça suffit ces gamineries.

**S**ur ce Draco se leva déterminé, et alla vers Louvia à grandes enjambées. Il attrapa une oreille de la louve et la secoua violemment pour obliger sa propriétaire à se lever.

- Bon, maintenant tu m'écoutes ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Cela ne sert à rien de se morfondre. Lyzandre est un crétin, ce n'est pas un ami. Et Mandoza, franchement tu as très mal choisi, ce type il n'a pas plus de deux neurones. Alors, maintenant, tu repasses en mode humain, et tu arrêtes de pleurnicher !

**L**a louve le regarda fixement, ses grands yeux noisette écarquillés. Elle gémit. Draco lui donna un coup de pied.

- Dépêches-toi !

**E**lle retroussa les babines. Puis s'en alla en trottinant d'une démarche digne d'un cheval de spectacle, dans la grotte. Harry et compagnie, ainsi que Nathaniel la regardèrent passer, l'air ahuri. Ils rentrèrent à leur tour dans la caverne. Nathaniel retourna se coucher. Louvia avait repris sa forme humaine, et s'était couchée à côté de son petit frère Rom. Draco se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas la réveiller pour l'instant. Vu que cela faisait cinq jours qu'il dormait, lui n'était pas du tout fatigué.

**

* * *

**

**L**e lendemain matin, c'est un soleil pâlot qui se leva sur le camp. L'hiver arrivait à grand pas et l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Les sorciers furent réveillés par l'odeur alléchante du pain grillé. Ils se levèrent et sortirent. Une bonne partie du clan était déjà levée et s'affairait autour du feu. Mère fit signe aux trois sorciers de venir la rejoindre. Draco était déjà là, faisant griller le pain sur le grand feu.

- Bonjour, avez-vous bien dormi ? Demanda la mère.

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione et Harry à l'unisson.

- On est allé, spécialement pour vous, chercher du pain au village humain, j'espère que vous aimez.

- Oui, c'est très gentil.

**L**ouvia arriva de la forêt les bras chargés de baies des bois. Elle les déposa dans un grand fruitier en bois, puis tourna les talons sans consentir un seul regard aux autres. Elle repartit dans la forêt. Mère soupira.

- Celle là, elle est vraiment impossible. En pleine crise d'adolescence. Mais bon il y a tout de même une nette amélioration depuis cinq jours.

**I**ls ne répondirent rien. Harry s'avança vers Draco.

- Salut, Malfoy.

- Salut, Potter.

**S**ilence.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry rapidement.

- Tu es désolé de quoi, Potter ?

- D'avoir fouillé dans ta mémoire.

- Quoi ? S'esclaffa Draco. Tu es désolé Potter ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Tu es vraiment un crétin, Potter. Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé. Ce n'est pas toi qui as servi la face de serpent. Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait tuer Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas toi qui as…

- Je sais, mais je suis désolé quand même. Et puis maintenant tu n'en fais plus partie. Tu as changé.

- Tu es vraiment un Saint, Potter. Pour me pardonner aussi facilement. Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un espion ?

- Ça m'étonnerait fort.

- Bien. Merci de ta confiance. Mais c'est bizarre venant de ta part, Potter.

- Non, on sait que tu n'es plus le même, Hermione venait se s'immiscer dans la conversation. Harry a vu la façon dont Tu-sais-qui t'a traité, et les menaces qu'il a fait peser sur ta famille.

- Haha, Draco partit dans un fou rire amer. Alors, Granger, le fait de savoir que j'ai été torturé, t'a fait oublier ce que je t'ai fait pendant toutes ces années ? As-tu oublié les insultes ?

- A croire que tu préfèrerais qu'on ne compatisse pas, lâcha Harry.

- Tu sais, Malfoy. Là ce fut au tour de Ron de s'introduire dans la conversation. Je t'aurais bien défoncé ta tronche de Sang Pur, moi je n'ai pas oublié qui tu es.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi Weasley. Mais je n'ai pourtant aucune marque, à part si Sainte Granger m'a soigné.

- Ron ! Essaye de faire un effort ! Et toi aussi s'il te plait, Draco. Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard. Maintenant nous sommes du même côté.

**D**raco se leva, il en avait marre d'eux, c'était quoi leur problème ? On leur avait fait avaler une potion de sympathie ou quoi ? Quel revirement de situation ! Et dire qu'il y avait à peine trois mois, Harry et Draco se haïssaient de tout leur être, s'ils avaient pu, ils se seraient entretués. Il marcha dans la forêt sans parvenir à retrouver Louvia. Il voulait lui parler, et s'excuser de son geste, même s'il ne le regrettait pas. Il continuait de s'avancer quand des mains puissantes l'agrippèrent, et le tirèrent en arrière. Il tomba à travers un grand buisson. Il se retourna et vit les propriétaires des mains.

- Guenri, Fenri !

- Salut, dirent-ils en cœur.

**D**raco était installé sur la racine d'un grand chêne, jouant avec un gland, Fenri était assis à côté de lui et Guenri en face, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Non, on n'était pas avec eux, assura Fenri.

- Ok. Il n'empêche que si jamais je vois ce crétin écervelé, je lui règle son compte ! A lui, autant qu'à Mandoza.

- Ne t'acharne pas sur lui. Je suis sûr que Mandoza s'en veut d'avoir mordu Lou.

- C'est un imbécile, pire qu'un scroupt à pétard ! Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'elle peut lui trouver. Il est immense mais il a le cerveau de la taille d'un gland. _Sur cette déclaration Draco éclata le gland dans sa paume_.

- Ne le sous estime pas. Il est très fort.

- Je m'en fiche, il lui a fait du mal. Il le paiera.

- Houlà ! Calme mec.

- Ne fait pas ce genre d'allusions stupides. Louvia est mon amie. Je l'aime comme une sœur.

- Ok, mais elle a tout de même un certain charme.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, se pressa-t-il de répliquer.

- Pourquoi ? Lança Fenri, soudain agressif.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'elle est !

- Il ne disait pas ça comme ça, Fenri. Et puis, je le comprends, elles sont dures ces filles.

- Et puis, elle est à fond sur le débile, continua Draco furax. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

- Alors nous avons été aveugles un bon moment, rétorqua Guenri.

- Ça fait combien de temps, qu'elle a un béguin irrationnel pour ce veracrasse ?

- Presque 3 ans, d'après ses frères. Mandoza avait 16 ans et il était venu participer à la chasse commune de la pleine Lune.

- Attend, coupa Draco. S'il avait 16 ans, il y a 3 ans, alors aujourd'hui il en a 19 ?

- Quel sens de la déduction, se moqua Fenri. En fait quasiment 20 ans.

- Louvia, elle en avait seulement 12. Dès qu'elle l'a vu, il paraît, qu'elle en est devenue dingue. On ne l'a pas tout de suite remarqué. Elle est discrète, et cache plutôt bien son jeu. Elle ne l'a jamais dit à Mandoza, d'ailleurs si Lyzandre n'avait pas cafté, je pense qu'il ne le saurait toujours pas.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ? S'enquit Draco.

- Il a été un peu gêné, répondit Fenri.

- Il ne voulait pas d'elle ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle avait 13 ans et lui dans les 17.

- Même toi, tu ne te serais pas intéressé à une gamine.

- C'est vrai, admit Draco. Mais, maintenant l'âge n'est plus trop un problème maintenant.

- Elle ne lui a jamais rien dit. C'était des rumeurs.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. ça se voit que ce ne sont plus des rumeurs.

- Ça change que les rumeurs, c'est du vent. Si Louvia lui avait avoué ses sentiments, ça aurait pu marcher.

- Oui, avant qu'il ne lui arrache la moitié de l'épaule.

- Tu es vraiment lourd Draco. Pourtant, ça doit être la même chose chez les humains, non ?

- Oui, il y a souvent des problèmes au niveau des couples. Sauf qu'on ne les règle pas à coups de crocs !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'était pas intentionnel.

- Comment tu le sais vu que tu n'y étais pas ? Moi...

- Tu n'étais pas là, toi non plus... enfin pas mentalement en tout cas.

- On dérive du sujet là ! Le problème maintenant c'est que Mandoza n'est plus libre, et puis aussi que les deux meutes sont en froid.

- Et tu n'y es pas pour rien !

- Oui, Oh ça va ! Et Lou, elle est au courant ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, ça ne fait pas si longtemps. Après que l'accord ait été rompu...

- L'accord ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois, que nos deux meutes se disputent au sujet des sorciers, mais c'est une très longue histoire.

- Je suis patient, raconte-moi.

- Non.

- Draco, ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on aime aborder. C'est tabou.

**S**ilence.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit comme ça. Elle a dû l'apprendre il y a 5 jours. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle est triste. Et moi qui lui ai mal parlé.

- C'est possible. Carmena l'a sûrement provoquée.

- Qui ?

- Non, rien.

- Bon, nous rentrons. On voulait voir Lou, mais ce n'est pas grave. Dis-lui de venir à la rivière dans 2 semaines.

- Je lui ferais part du message.

- A la prochaine.

**I**l reprit le chemin du retour. Il rentrait au camp après s'être absenté une heure, une heure à bavarder avec les jumeaux. Il trouva Louvia assise à l'entrée de sa tanière. Elle discutait avec Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Elle semblait ne plus faire la gueule. Quirin était là aussi, ça faisait quelque temps que Draco ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elle. Quand il la vit lui sourire, il alla s'asseoir à coté elle. Elle parlait chiffon avec Hermione. Discussion de filles quoi !

**Le** lendemain, Louvia allait mieux, gràce à Draco. Toute la moitié de la matinée et une partie de l'après midi, mère avait demandé de l'aide aux quatre sorciers et à ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Les garçons devaient aller chercher du bois, et changer les poutres en bois de plusieurs tanières. Ils eurent le droit d'user de la magie, quand la tâche était trop compliquée, même pour les membres du clan. Ils avaient aussi érigé la tente magique après avoir eu l'accord de Remeaudor. Celui-ci trouva que c'était une bonne idée, car même si la grotte était grande, ils commençaient à être à l'étroit. De plus les sorciers gagneraient un certain confort non négligeable. Draco n'aurait plus besoin de se laver à l'eau glacée, et il dormirait sur un matelas et plus sur un morceau de bois. Hermione s'affairait avec mère à la couture ... et Louvia…

- Arrêtes de gigoter, je vais finir par te couper.

**L**a louve des sables feula pour montrer toute son antipathie à se faire tondre.

- J'ai fini. Elle ramassa l'énorme tas de poil et le mit dans un grand sac plastique, récupéré à la supérette humaine. Hermione, peux-tu dire à Lyanne que c'est son tour.

- Bien sûr.

**H**ermione alla appeler Lyanne. Cette dernière se déshabilla entièrement et se transforma en une sublime louve couleur souris. Mère prit son couteau et commença à couper les poils. Après Lyanne, d'autres membres de la meute vinrent se faire tondre. La mère, la sorcière et la fille _(qui était restée aider sa mère)_ rassemblèrent les poils du dernier malheureux à s'être fait dépouillé de sa toison dans un sac. _Un sac pour chaque personne différente._ Hermione demanda à mère pourquoi ils se rasaient, alors que l'hiver approchait.

- C'est justement parce que l'hiver approche, ma jolie, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais lors de nos transformations, nos habits ne résistent pas, enfin pas tous. Seuls les vêtements confectionnés avec notre propre toison tiennent.

- Oui, Louvia m'en a parlée. Vu que c'est une matière qui vous est propre, elle se conserve lors de la transformation.

- Ça nous évite de finir à poil quand nous n'avons pas le temps de se déshabiller. Mais ça n'empêche pas que l'on doive les refaire souvent car ils s'usent vite. Expliqua Louvia. Mais ce n'est pas très esthétique, je préfère largement les vêtements humains, mais on n'en a pas beaucoup.

- Bon, il nous reste pas mal de travail, il faut tricoter maintenant.

- Pff, souffla Louvia qui en avait marre. Maman, Hermione ne pourrait pas le faire par magie ? Ça irait plus vite, et on pourrait faire autre chose, les garçons ont déjà fini.

- On ne peut pas faire ça par magie. Allez-y, je continue seule.

**L**ouvia embrassa sa mère. Elle voulut emmener Hermione, mais celle-ci refusa voulant rester aider la mère de Louvia. Cette dernière s'empressa donc de rejoindre les garçons dans la tente magique, d'apparence extérieure vraiment miteuse.

- Wouaaa ! Trop bien ! S'émerveilla Louvia, en y pénétrant.

**L**a tente était très grande, il y avait tout le matériel de première nécessité. Une salle de bain, une cuisine, deux pièces que Louvia ne connaissait pas, vu qu'elle n'était jamais aller dans une maison humaine. Il y avait un canapé, deux lits mezzanine, un lit simple, une étagère saturée de livres… C'était la caverne d'Ali Baba pour Lou. Elle alla se vautrer sur le canapé rouge, qui couina sous son poids.

- C'est tout mou !

**E**lle se leva, et prit soin de regarder en détail les moindres recoins de la tente. Elle demanda à quoi servait tout un tas d'ustensiles de cuisine qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus.

**D**e son côté, Hermione tentait de confectionner une brassière avec un tas de poil couleur aile de corbeau. Si elle était restée, c'était en partie pour pouvoir questionner la mère, seule. Elle avait eu quelques informations sur les loups-garous par le biais du cerveau de Draco, mais les loups-garous du clan de Louvia ne ressemblaient pas à ceux du genre de Remus Lupin. Elle se posait des questions, sur la véritable identité des membres de ce mystérieux clan ami de Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi madame, mais je voudrais savoir ce que vous êtes ? Je veux dire par-là que vous ne ressemblez pas aux loups-garous communs.

- Des Lytharis, c'est ainsi que nous nomment les elfes et les sorciers.

- Oui, j'ai lu un livre mentionnant brièvement votre espèce. Un article écrit par Dumbledore.

- Cet homme a entendu parler de notre histoire, et il est venu nous rencontrer, il y a cinquante ans. C'est grâce à lui que les sorciers ont changé, en partie, d'avis à notre sujet ; il a joué de son influence pour qu'on nous laisse en paix. Il a aussi amélioré nos rapports avec les elfes. Et en plus de ça, il nous a étudiés, et par conséquent nous avons appris des choses sur nous que nous ignorions. Par exemple, l'idée des vêtements taillés dans notre propre fourrure, pour résister à la transformation, vient de lui.

- Merci, Madame.

- Ne m'appelle pas Madame, appelle-moi Anna.

- Oui, Anna.

- Va rejoindre tes amis, jeune Hermione, tu m'as déjà bien aidée.

**H**ermione ne se fit pas prier. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la tente, elle ne fit pas attention à la discussion de Harry, Ron et Draco, qui s'étaient réunis autour d'un pendentif et débattaient. Louvia jouait avec son petit frère sur le lit simple, aux échecs version sorcier. Ils ne comprenaient visiblement pas les règles mais trouvaient très amusant les batailles que se livraient les pions. Ils étaient en extase devant une reine en train d'écrabouiller un cavalier. Hermione fonça sur l'étagère où étaient posés les livres. Elle en prit un avec une reliure bleu argenté. Sur la couverture était écrit en lettre d'argent : _Le journal des rencontres avec des êtres extraordinaires par Albus Perceval Dumbledore._ Ce livre, en plus de celui des contes de Biddle le barde, lui avait été remis par le sorcier par le biais de son testament. Elle alla directement au chapitre qui l'intéressait : Les Lytharis.

* * *

_Review _? Ce chapitre vous a plût même s'il n'y avait pas énormément d'action =S

Chapitre à venir =** Chapitre 12 : Les Elfes.** Sera publié quand il sera corriger =)

_**EXTRAIT :**_

_Elle s'approcha légèrement tremblante. Elle caressa du bout des doigt le museau doux de la licorne. Hermiona emmêla ses doigt dans la crinière et posa une main sur l'encolure. Louvia la saisit par la taille et l'installa sur la licorne. Après elle se tourna vers Ron, avec un sourire en coin._

_- ça te dit un rodéo ?_

_- Quoi ? … Non sans façon .. merci, se défila t-il._

_- On a peur la belette ?_

_- J'aimerais t'y voir la fouine._


	13. Les elfs

**Merci à MAHA1959 & à tout ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews =)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Les elfs.

**Q**uelque temps plus tard

- LOUVIAA ! Héla Nathaniel.

- QUOI ? Répondit la concernée sur le même ton.

- Sors du chapiteau.

- Pourquoi ?

- On va chasser, tu viens ?

- OUI !

- Rom, tu viens aussi ?

- OUIIII !

- A plus tard, dit Louvia en faisant un signe de la main.

- Salut, répondirent les sorciers à l'unisson.

**L**es deux _Lytharis_ sortirent de la tente. Harry tendit l'oreille pour être sûr qu'ils soient bien partis. Draco tenait dans la main le pendentif en or de la taille d'un œuf de poule, avec inscrit dessus un S serti de pierres vertes. C'était le faux Horcruxe volé à Voldemort par Harry et... Dumbledore, quelques heures avant sa tragique disparition du monde des vivants.

- En es-tu sûr ? Demanda Harry à Draco. Peux-tu nous le confirmer ? Regarde-le bien.

- Oui, c'est le même que Dolores Ombrage porte, elle dit que c'est le pendentif de la famille Selwyn. Une famille de Sang Pur à laquelle elle affirme être apparentée. . Ça fait bien rire mon père car les Selwyn n'étaient pas aussi purs qu'ils aimaient s'en vanter.

- Hermione lâche ce bouquin et vient voir. on a la confirmation de l'endroit où se trouve l'Horcruxe, dit Ron.

- Le quoi ? S'étonna Draco. Horcruxe ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Ron ! Croassa Harry

- Pardon, dit ce dernier honteux d'avoir lâcher une telle information.

**H**ermione était venue jusqu'à eux, le livre de Dumbledore coincé sous son aisselle.

- Où ?

- C'est bien Ombrage qui l'a, répondit Harry en faisant la moue à l'évocation de cette vielle Harpie. La cicatrice sur sa main, _(où l'on pouvait toujours lire : Je ne dois pas mentir),_ le picota.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle l'ait ? Demanda Hermione déconcertée.

- C'est quoi un Horcruxe ? Draco étais irrité par le fait qu'on ne daigne pas lui répondre.

- Tu es au courant ? Lança Hermione encore plus stupéfaite.

- Ron a gaffé, récrimina Harry.

- Ah, dit Hermione, maintenant visiblement gênée par la situation.

- Quelqu'un va finir par me répondre ? crailla Draco.

- Impossible, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

**H**ermione serrait toujours son bouquin, l'ambiance était pesante. Elle réfléchissait.

- Harry, il pourrait nous être utile, suggéra Hermione après réflexion.

- Comment ? Objecta ce dernier.

- Bien… Malfoy… On doit récupérer ce pendentif, c'est très important. Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais.

- Ombrage travaille au ministère de la magie, elle est sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre. Si vous voulez récupérer ce truc, il faudra aller le chercher là bas, expliqua Draco. Maintenant vous pouvez me dire ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, désolé. Mais merci de ton aide. A présent il nous faut un bon plan pour le récupérer.

- Je voudrais vous aidez davantage. Vous ne pourrez pas entrer comme ça dans le ministère. Votre plan devra être très élaboré.

- On devrait faire des repérages.. proposa Ron.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas impliquer les… les loups dans cette entreprise.

- Je suis d'accord, affirma Draco, Louvia ne doit pas être au courant sinon elle s'en mêlera. Même si vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer davantage de chose sur cette fameuse mission que vous a donnés Dumbledore, demain j'irais avec vous au ministère de la magie.

- Dès demain ?

- Oui ma chère Granger, dès demain. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Ce dingue doit disparaître.

- On peut arrêter de s'appeler par nos noms ? S'indigna Harry. Après tout, Draco, tu es maintenant du bon côté, de notre côté, celui des Gryffondors et plus celui des Serpentards.

- Arrête Harry, tu vas me le faire regretter.

- C'est quoi ce livre ? Demanda Ron, qui venait de remarquer l'ouvrage que serrait Hermione. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

**E**lle s'assit entre Draco et Harry, ouvrit son livre et le posa sur ses genoux.

- Les Lytharis ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Ronald Weasley, alias la belette.

- C'est le nom de l'espèce de Louvia, informa la sorcière.

- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? S'enquit Harry.

- Ça parle des problèmes qu'ils ont eus avec les sorciers. Ecoutez : « La première altercation entre les sorciers et les lytharis fut à la suite d'une plainte déposée par un vampire contre les lytharis, car ceux-ci avaient chassés, traqués, tués, son clan. Aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre eux, car les vampires avaient attaqué leurs femmes humaines. La seconde fut une arrestation pour meurtre sur un moldu, un lythari avait attaqué celui-ci car l'humain avait tué une jeune enfant. Encore une fois aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre le lythari. La troisième fut une agression envers un sorcier qui avait insulté un lythari, celui-ci l'avait corrigé à coup de crocs. Sauf que le sorcier en question était un homme haut placé au ministère et réputé pour son animosité puéril envers les hybrides. Cette fois ci le lythari a eu une amende. La quatrième fut beaucoup plus grave, les lytharis ont surpris une bande de sorciers qui braconnaient des licornes, leur rage avait éclaté et ils ont tués une partie du groupe de sorciers. Les lytharis avaient refusé d'être jugés, et les aurors ont été envoyés sur place. La confrontation avait coûté la vie à plusieurs lytharis, car les sorciers étaient venus avec quelque chose, ce qui avait tourné à leur avantage. Depuis, il est fortement déconseillé aux sorciers de mettre les pieds dans cette magnifique forêt.»

- Tu parles qu'ils ont les nerfs, ce sont des enfoirés ces aurors, merde ! S'énerva Draco. Je comprends maintenant Hungerion, il avait raison, on ne peut vraiment pas nous faire confiance.

- Qui est Hungerion ?

- Le chef du gros débile, plus communément appelé Mandoza.

- Le mec qui a..., Ron fit, avec sa main, le signe d'une mâchoire se refermant.

- Oui. Je crois même que c'est son père.

**A**près il y eu un silence pesant qui engloba toute la tente, chargeant l'atmosphère de tension. Il ne fut brisé que lorsque Louvia revint de sa chasse, tenant dans les mains une grande plume vert clair.

- Salut ! Ouah quelle ambiance, constata-t-elle. Quelqu'un est mort ?

**L**a plaisanterie fut mal accueillie. Mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors, cette chasse ? Demanda Draco.

- Trop bien, on a eu la manticore. Et deux gros oiseaux, dit-elle en agitant la plume. Vous venez voir ?

**I**ls sortirent et virent, à côté du grand feu, deux grosses autruches vertes gisant à terre, mortes égorgées. Accrochée à un rondin de bois porté par deux hommes, dont Wladimir, la manticore pendait, attachés par les pattes. Sa grosse tête difforme était ensanglantée, sa queue hérissée de dards empoisonnés était sectionnée. Hermione eut un haut le cœur, et se retint de vomir devant la vue et la forte odeur de sang.

- On va emmener la manticore aux elfes, ils utilisent leur poison. Et de toute façon la manticore ne se mange pas.

**T**out à coup un lythari gris foncé, aux pattes disproportionnées, et qui faisait la taille d'un loup normal, sortit de la forêt en bondissant. Il tenait dans la gueule un gros lièvre marron, dont le corps se balançait au rythme des sauts du jeune loup. Il s'avança tout en sautillant vers mère qui emballait la queue de la manticore dans une peau. Il déposa le lièvre à ses pieds comme un petit chien tout fier de ramener la balle à son maître. Mère tapota la grosse tête du loup, et récupéra le lièvre. Ensuite le loup ravi se précipita vers les sorciers et Louvia. Il essaya de sauter et de barbouiller celle-ci de salive, mais elle le repoussa en rouspétant.

- Romain ! Arrête, t'es lourd à la fin !

**L**e loup refit une tentative mais cette fois sur Ron, qui bascula en arrière sous son poids.

- Va jouer ailleurs ! _Il s'en alla vers Remeaudor qui fut tout heureux de jouer avec son fils_. Excusez-le, mais c'est sa toute première chasse. Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'il peut se transformer, et puis il y aucun autre enfant dans son cas, expliqua Louvia en relevant Ron.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre enfant dans son cas ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non, on n'est plus beaucoup et puis vu qu'on se... mélange... avec des humains, à force le gène se perd et les enfants ne se transforment pas…

- Ah Ok…

C'est pour ça que Sora…, commença Hermione.

- Qu'il est plus petit ? oui, termina Louvia. Regarde autour de toi, quasiment toutes les femmes sont des humaines. L'avantage chez nous, c'est qu'on est compatible avec les humains, les elfes, et même les loups… mais avec ces derniers, je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu de cas sérieux.

**I**ls regardèrent autour d'eux, et se rendirent compte de la réalité, les femmes étaient plus petites, plus gracile, moins en muscles que Louvia et sa mère. Plus humaines. Leur race semblait en déclin, alors qu'ils n'étaient déjà pas nombreux, en tout cas, dans cette forêt. Ils ne savaient pas si d'autres Lytharis vivaient dans une autre région d'Angleterre, ni mêmes s'ils s'en trouvait dans d'autres pays ou bien même insérés dans la société moldue**... **

- Avec les elfes ? Sûrement vu que tu es demi-elfe demi-loup mais comme vous ne pouvez pas les saquer, alors ça doit être rare, conclut Draco.

- Eh bien non, détrompe-toi, il y en a pleins qui sont en couple avec des elfes, surtout les garçons. La mère de Jake est une elfe, le père de Guenri et de Fenri en est un aussi. La copine de Quirin aussi, et Wladimir était avec l'une d'entre eux, avant qu'il rencontre Séléna, une humaine.

- Mais les humains savent qui vous êtes ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ben oui.

- Vous ne respectez pas le code du secret magique ?

- Si, en fait ! Draco tu te souviens du village où tu es allé voir un médecin ? _Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête._ Là bas ils ne savent rien. Mais il y a un autre village un peu plus loin dans la forêt et eux ils savent tout parce que c'est là où vont ceux qui ont perdus le gène ou ceux qui veulent avoir une autre existence. Mais bref, qu'avez-vous fait pendant mon absence ? Demanda t-elle intéressé.

- Rien, mentit Draco, nous avons juste parlé.

- De quoi ?

- De tout et de rien, répondit Hermione.

- J'ai une question à te poser, Lou, fit Draco.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas transplaner directement dans la forêt ? Cette information allait être utile pour la mission d'espionnage des sorciers.

- Transplaner ?

- Disparaître pas magie, pour réapparaître à un autre endroit. Il y a une protection spéciale ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Comment, alors, savez-vous que quelqu'un est entré dans votre forêt ? Questionna Hermione. Vous avez été rapides à nous repérer quand nous sommes arrivés.

- Parce que vous faites un boucan pas possible, vous effrayez les animaux, c'est ainsi que nous le savons. Et pour la protection spéciale, il faut voir avec les elfes. Je sais que quand quelqu'un pratique de la magie malfaisante, ou très puissante, dans la forêt, ils sont de suite au courant.

- D'accord, merci du renseignement, dit Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes encore t'enfuir ? Et vous, vous voulez partir ? La question de Louvia s'adressait aux quatre sorciers.

- Non, pas du tout, la rassura Draco. C'était juste par curiosité.

**L**e lendemain matin, alors que la tribu dormait encore, Draco et Harry transplanèrent pour Londres. Afin de mener pendant quatre heures leur mission de repérages. Ils ne pouvaient partir tous ensemble, car la cape d'invisibilité était trop juste, et parce qu'il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons chez les Lytharis. Et surtout tenir Louvia à l'écart. Hermione lui assura donc qu'ils (Harry & Draco) dormaient encore dans la tente. Elle demanda à Louvia de la conduire aux chutes, comme le lui avait suggéré Draco, afin de l'occuper. Ensuite, quand elles revinrent, Hermione et Ron remplacèrent Draco et Harry, qui s'occupèrent à leur tour de Louvia. Ils lui demandèrent de leur faire une démonstration de chasse.

- Tout ce petit manège dura une semaine. Ils avaient récoltés de précieuses informations, en plus de celles que Draco leur avait fournies. Il connaissait quelques petites choses utiles sur l'arrangement du ministère puisque son père y travaillait. Leur plan était déjà établi, ils allaient utiliser du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'employés du ministère. Ensuite ils leur suffiraient de trouver Ombrage et de lui dérober le pendentif… ils avaient tout planifié à temps car ils durent arrêter leurs escapades car Louvia commençait à avoir de sérieux soupçons et posait de plus en plus de questions.

- Tu dors beaucoup en ce moment, fit observer Louvia à Draco, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux assis au pied d'un arbre.

- Oui, je suis fatigué.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fatigue ?

- Rien. D'ailleurs je ne suis plus fatigué.

- On va faire un tour alors.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui. Hermione voulait que je lui montre des licornes, on peut y aller maintenant puisque vous ne dormez pas.

**L**ouvia gagna la tente magique et en ressortit avec les trois autres sorciers. Elle les entraîna ensuite dans la forêt, sans leur dire où ils allaient. Ils avaient marché une bonne heure avant que Ron, ne commence à en avoir vraiment marre :

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda le roux.

- Vous verrez bien, répondit Louvia en restant très vague.

- C'est encore loin ? Se plaignit le survivant.

- Non. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Vous ne serrez pas déçus ! Surtout toi Hermione.

- Elle nous emmène voir des licornes, dit Draco en ronchonnant. Génial.

- Soyez un peu plus optimistes, s'indigna Hermione. Les licornes ont beaucoup de propriétés magiques, ce sont des créatures fascinantes et très pures.

- Merci du cours Mione, mais on en a déjà vu des licornes et franchement je préférais les cours sur les scroups à pétards.

**U**n quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une vaste clairière baignée de lumière. L'herbe était d'un vert fluo, des petites fleurs bleues formaient des tapis. Dans ce magnifique endroit, on se croyait dans un autre monde. Mais ce qui rendait ce lieu encore plus beau, c'étaient ces animaux magnifiques, d'un blanc immaculé : Les Licornes. Leurs grandes cornes étincelaient à la lumière du soleil. Il faisait chaud en ce lieu. Beaucoup plus chaud que n'importe où dans la forêt. Il n'y avait pas que des licornes, des squiks profitaient aussi de ce qu'offrait ce coin de forêt. Les animaux énormes mi-chevaux et mi-taureaux, étaient un peu différents de ceux qu'avaient tués les lytharis lors de la chasse de la pleine lune. Ceux là avaient un pelage beaucoup plus beau, plus étincelant.

- Alors ?

- Magnifique, Hermione avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Bof.

- Ron, tu es vraiment un imbécile dénudé de sensibilité, s'emporta Hermione en lui donnant une claque derrière le crâne.

- Vous voulez les monter ? Proposa Louvia.

- Heu… les trois garçons n'étaient pas très chauds

- Oh oui !!! S'égosilla Hermione.

- Venez.

**I**ls s'approchèrent doucement, se tenant à distance respectable des cornes des squiks. Louvia frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains et les animaux cessèrent de brouter et la regardèrent. Les sorciers pensèrent d'abord qu'ils allaient prendre la fuite, vu que Louvia était un prédateur. Mais à leur grande surprise, une licorne immense et pleine de grâce s'approcha, sa crinière gris perle voletant au rythme de ses pas. Une grande corne torsadée, d'un mètre de haut, couronnait sa tête.

- Allez monte, dit-elle à Hermione.

**E**lle s'approcha légèrement tremblante. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le museau doux de la licorne. Hermione emmêla ses doigts dans la crinière et posa une main sur l'encolure. Louvia la saisit par la taille et l'installa sur la licorne. Après elle se tourna vers Ron, avec un sourire en coin.

- ça te dit un rodéo ?

- Quoi ? … Non sans façon ... merci, se défila t-il.

- On a peur, la belette ?

- J'aimerai t-y voir, la fouine.

**S**oudain, deux Squiks, montés par des hommes, arrivèrent au galop et s'arrêtèrent pile devant les trois sorciers, qui écarquillèrent les yeux devant l'arrivée inattendue de ces gens inconnus. Le souffle chaud des Squiks projetait leurs cheveux en arrière, Ron fit la grimace. Les cavaliers avaient une peau blanche et lumineuse, des cheveux blond très clair et des yeux d'un bleu surprenant comme des saphirs délavés. Ils avaient des oreilles en pointes. Draco et les autres ne pouvaient pas se tromper. C'étaient des elfes, dans toute leur splendeur.

* * *

_Review ? Thank you so much !_

Fiouuu Je me rends compte que mon histoire est peut être dure à comprendre car je veux expliquer plein de chose à propos des Lytharis et j'ai peur que vous vous emêlez les pinceaux. & je me suis rendu aussi compte que je n'avais pas bien décrit le squik :

_Le squiks est un animal d'un mètre quatre-vingt au garrot. Il possède une tête de cheval avec un museau court et des cornes de taureau. Son corps est celui d'un cheval, et sa queue est celle d'un taureau_.

Si non, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais le prochai sera plus long ^^. Il n'y a pas trop de rapport avec le chapitre et son titre à part à la fin..

Le prochain chapitre : Chapitre 13 : Belette & Fouine, ça ne colle pas.

**_Extrait_**

_- Oui, c'est sûr, répliqua Ron. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à certain d'entre nous car il y aurait de forte chance que Tu-sais-qui le sache…, en disant cela Ron fixait Draco._

_- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là, Weasley ? Je croyais pourtant que l'on avait mis sa au clair._

_- Parfaitement, répondit Ron. Ce qui est très clair c'est que tu es un mangemort _

_- Ron, s'il te plaît, arrête ça, supplia Hermione Granger._

_- Il a fait ses preuves et nous en avons déjà discuté…, dit Harry pour tenter de clamer la situation._

_- Un mangemort reste un mangemort, vociféra Ron._

_- Eh, du calme la belette, dit Louvia._


	14. Belette & Fouine , ça ne colle pas !

**MERCI A MAHA1959 =D ! && A TOUT LE MONDE =P**

**

* * *

**

**U**n des elfes sauta du dos de sa monture d'un bond gracieux. D'un pas léger, il s'approcha de Louvia, qui n'avait même pas jeté un regard aux nouveaux arrivants.

L'elfe portait un carquois dans son dos, et une dague en argent attachée à sa ceinture par un cordon de cuir. Ses vêtements étaient essentiellement blanc nacré, sauf ses bottes en cuir bleu de dragon.

Il allait pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Louvia quand celle-ci se retourna brusquement, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celui de l'elfe.

- Vous accomplissez quelle besogne dans notre clairière ? S'enquit l'elfe d'une voix chantonnante.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, j'ai le droit de venir ici, répondit Louvia.

- Toujours aussi aimable. Et tu fais toujours comme bon te semble...

- Il n'est pas interdit de venir chevaucher les licornes et les squiks. La seule chose qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire c'est de les manger. Alors je ne suis pas en tort.

- Je te l'accorde... Quelle impolitesse ! Je ne me suis même pas présenté, dit-il en se tournant vers les sorciers qu'il avait snobés depuis son arrivée. Je me nomme Voronwë, elfe de Neuri.

**V**oronwë fit une révérence, s'empara de la main d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres. Dans l'instant, le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille qui était toujours sur sa monture.

- Une sorcière, cela m'étonne, à moins que nos chers Lytharis aient décidé de ne plus se buter à leurs préjugés, et d'apprendre à pardonner, à devenir enfin rationnels. Ils ont enfin arrêtés d'arracher la tête de tous les sorciers qui posaient un malheureux orteil sur leur territoire. Voilà qui explique beaucoup de chose. Nous nous demandions ce qui avait causé ces émanations de magie, à peu près toutes les deux heures.

« Aïe ! Ils sont au courant pour le transplannage ! Il ne faut pas que Louvia le sache. » Pensa Draco. Louvia arqua ses sourcils.

- Emanations de magie toutes les deux heures ? Qu'est ce que tu entends par-là ?

- Il veut dire que ces sorciers disparaissaient par magie de Neuri et revenaient deux heures plus tard par le même moyen, pour repartir dans la minute, expliqua le deuxième elfe qui était resté muet jusque là.

**L**ouvia jeta sa tête en arrière visiblement très agacée par la nouvelle. Elle se frotta plusieurs fois les mains.

- Que viennent faire des sorciers dans la forêt de Neuri ? Demanda le second elfe.

- Dumbledore nous a chargés de leurs protections, répondit Louvia qui était tendue.

- Protection, répéta l'elfe. Je crois pourtant que nous avons été très clair sur ce sujet. Neuri est neutre, continua l'elfe en haussant le ton. Nous ne voulons pas de leur guerre ici, laissons les problèmes des humains aux humains. Pourquoi faut-il que vous, les lytharis, en fassiez toujours à votre tête !

**L**ouvia serrait les dents. La licorne, sur laquelle Hermione était montée, rua subitement et sa cavalière tomba au sol. Ron s'empressa de la remettre sur pied. Draco passait en revue toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables qu'ils pourraient fournir à Louvia. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que celle-ci n'ait toujours pas éclaté de rage. Peut être attendait-elle que les elfes s'en aillent, pour leur arracher la tête.

- Nous ne prendrons pas part à cette guerre, dit Louvia, même si cela ne l'empêchera pas d'arriver jusqu'à chez nous. Et puis, libre aux elfes de faire ce que bon leur semble. Mais nous, nous pouvons très bien décider de lutter. Nous ne dépendons pas de votre jugement.

- Il arrive toujours malheur à cause de vous, cracha l'elfe en guise de réponse. Vous n'apprendrez jamais de vos erreurs passées !

- Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez contents que nous fassions la 'paix' avec les sorciers. Même si ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Et c'est exactement le contraire de ce qu'a dit Voronwë, _d'apprendre à pardonner, à devenir enfin rationnel. _C'est ce que Remeaudor a fait en accordant sa confiance à Dumbledore, qui nous a beaucoup aidés. Comparé aux elfes... C'est aussi votre faute si nous avons été en conflit. Votre faute s'ils ont réussi à tuer les nôtres.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur nous, rugit l'elfe, ses yeux étaient passés d'un bleu turquoise à un rouge feu.

- Calme-toi Fëanaro, lança son ami Voronwë et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine. La jeune fille a raison, cette guerre nous touchera, c'est inévitable. Aranwë le sait, et il agira en temps voulu.

**F**ëanaro saisit la corne de son squik qu'il tira vers lui pour faire tourner la bête. Il repartit sans rien dire dans la direction par laquelle il était venu. Voronwë se courba pour saluer le groupe et pour s'excuser de la conduite peu respectueuse de Fëanaro. Son squik plia ses pattes avant afin de se mettre au niveau de son maître, pour que celui-ci puisse remonter sur son dos. Voronwë l'enjamba.

- Bonne fin de journée, souhaita t-il.

- Ouais, à la prochaine.

**L**'elfe s'en alla. Louvia attendit qu'il disparaisse avant de se tourner vers ses amis sorciers. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur indescriptible. Elle leva un bras vers eux mais le laissa retomber le long de son corps.

- Je savais que vous me cachiez quelque chose, commença t-elle. Je vous ai entendus parler d'un plan pour faire quelque chose dans un truc avec un pendentif. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que vous partiez de la forêt sans me prévenir et sans m'emmener.

**L**ouvia était pleine de reproches. Elle, elle les baladait, leur montrait plein de choses dans la forêt et eux partaient dans leur monde sans lui proposer de venir visiter. Les sorciers restèrent muets, attendant leur heure.

- Je veux que vous me disiez tout. Où allez-vous ?

- Louvia, se lança Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas en parler, je suis désolé.

- Et pourquoi ? Je déteste les cachotteries. Et si c'est parce que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, sachez que...

- Ce n'est pas ça, la coupa Draco. On a confiance en toi, mais on ne peut pas t'embarquer là dedans... On ne veut pas, serait plus exact.

- Ah bon, parce que je ne suis pas une sorcière ? Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, où allez-vous ?

- Nous allons à Londres, répondit Hermione.

- Granger ! S'offusqua Draco. Tu ne peux pas te taire.

- On ne peut pas continuer à lui mentir !

- Londres ? C'est une grande ville d'humains. Vous allez faire quoi, là-bas ?

- Les courses, mentit Draco. S'en vouloir te vexer, nous ne trouvons pas tout ce dont nous avons besoin ici...

- Tu mens, rétorqua Louvia. Wladimir ramène toujours quelque chose pour vous quand il revient du village. Je ne dirais rien à mon Père, à une seule condition...

- Laquelle ? Demanda Ron.

- Je veux aller à Londres avec vous.

- Impossible, dit Harry.

- Non, Harry, c'est bon. J'irais avec elle, pendant que vous vous occuperiez de vos affaires de votre côté. De toute façon, là où vous allez, on ne peut pas être plus de trois, faute de moyens….

**P**ar ces mots Draco faisait allusion au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de Polynectar pour eux quatre. Et, de toute façon, Draco savait très bien que Ron n'avait pas très envie qu'il vienne avec eux le jour J. Il n'avait pas encore suffisamment confiance en lui. Son passé de mangemort revenait souvent sur le tapis. Ils avaient convenu que Draco ne viendrait pas avec eux. Mais là, avec ce retournement de situation ! Il allait pourvoir être là, même s'il n'entrait pas au ministère. Il se trouverait à Londres avec Louvia. Il avait déjà tout calculé.

- Ça me va ! On y va quand ?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, conclut Harry. Nous y irons le 8 novembre, soit dans huit jours.

- Génial.

**S**ur le chemin du retour, Louvia planifiait déjà son expédition à Londres. Elle était toute excitée. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle irait dans ce monde inconnu, sans magie. Là-bas tout marche à l'électrique et à la mécanique. La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas d'habits décents pour aller en ville. Ses vêtements étaient trop inhabituels et elle serait trop voyante. Hermione lui avait donc proposé de lui prêter des vêtements. Mais là, il y avait un autre problème : elles n'avaient pas la même corpulence. Louvia faisait quinze centimètres de plus qu'Hermione. Et elles avaient presque une taille de différence ! Mais c'était sans compter sur les talents magiques de la sorcière. Avec un sort d'agrandissement, elle transformerait les habits, pour qu'ils aillent parfaitement à la jeune lythari.

Louvia aura l'occasion de découvrir pleins de nouvelles choses, de faire des boutiques, comme les jeunes humaines. De flâner dans les rues de Londres, de se prendre une saucée... Une bonne journée en perspective, donc !

Mais cela devait rester secret. Personne d'autre ne devait être au courant. Ses parents refuseraient à coup sûr qu'elle s'en aille ainsi, dans un milieu inconnu.

**C**'était le soir, ils étaient revenus au camp et dégustaient un succulent repas. Ils s'étaient installés en cercle, tout autour du feu. A l'instar de la soirée de la chasse de la pleine lune, toute la meute était regroupée. La seule différence bien sûr, c'était que la meute de Hungerion n'était pas présente. Mais l'air était chargé de bonne humeur, ce qui rendait la soirée agréable, bien qu'un peu fraîche.

Louvia avait une nouvelle robe, et un nouveau gilet, conçus avec sa propre matière, c'est-à-dire les poils beiges de sa toison de louve. La robe était simple, et recouvrait bien mieux son corps que son ancien accoutrement, sa jupe et son petit top étant très courts. Il était temps qu'elle les change, vu qu'ils étaient dans un état d'usure avancé. Mais maintenant elle avait une belle robe toute neuve. Son petit frère, Romain, avait lui aussi un short capable de survivre à une transformation, il en était tout fier.

- Alors cette balade, ça vous a plus ? Demanda Louvia en mordant dans un morceau de viande bien saignant.

- Oui, la forêt est merveilleuse, et les licornes… ! Répondit Hermione encore toute émue.

- Ce qui t'a surtout plus, c'est cet elfe, bougonna Ron. Tu as tourné à la tomate quand il t'a embrassée la main… Quel bouffon ! Cette dernière phrase il la murmura tout bas. Personne ne l'entendit sauf Louvia, qui eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Ils sont comme ça les elfes, lança t-elle. Ils se la pètent à mort. Plus narcissiques, tu meurs.

- Ce sont des foutaises, ils m'ont l'air très galants... Ils savent s'y prendre avec les filles…, défendit Hermione.

- Voronwë est plutôt sympa, je te l'accorde, dit Lou. De l'ensemble du peuple elfique, c'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux.

- Pourtant, tu n'as pas été très courtoise avec lui, fit remarquer Harry.

- Oh que si. J'ai été super sympa.

**D**raco s'esclaffa. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec l'elfe lui revint subitement à l'esprit. Il se souvint du passage où : « Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez contents que nous fassions la 'paix' avec les sorciers. Même si ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Et c'est exactement le contraire de ce qu'a dit Voronwë, _d'apprendre à pardonner, à devenir enfin rationnel. _C'est ce que Remeaudor a fait en accordant sa confiance à Dumbledore, qui nous a beaucoup aidés. Comparé aux elfes... C'est aussi votre faute si nous avons été en conflit. Votre faute s'ils ont réussi à tuer les nôtres. » Avait dit Louvia. Et l'elfe avait répondu « Ne rejette pas la faute sur nous. »

**E**st-ce possible que ce conflit, soit justement celui que Dumbledore avait mentionné dans son journal des rencontres. Les aurors avaient trouvé leur point faible, ça c'était la version de l'ex directeur de Poudlard. Mais serait-ce pas parce que les elfes leur avaient délivrés un tel renseignement ?

Draco se décida d'en parler avec Louvia, même s'il n'était pas censé connaître cette dramatique histoire.

- A un moment tu as dit à l'un des elfes que c'était à cause d'eux que des sorciers avaient tué les vôtres… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Draco à Louvia, qui baissa les yeux.

- Tu as fait attention à ce petit détail… Louvia regarda autour d'elle, les siens étaient plongés dans leur conversation, elle pouvait donc parler sans risque. Je crois que je peux vous en parler maintenant, reprit-elle. Après tout, c'était il y a quelques années. Bon, se lança t'elle. Il y a seize ans, je n'étais pas encore née, il y a eu un gros accrochage avec des sorciers. Un groupe de sorciers, qui braconnait, s'était fait prendre par la meute. Il y a eu une bagarre et les sorciers ont été tués. A cause de ça, on a eu des problèmes avec votre justice qui voulait qu'on lui rende des comptes. Nous avons refusé et ils nous ont envoyés leur police. Ils se sont vite rendus compte que leurs sortilèges n'étaient pas très efficaces contre nous, Louvia leur annonça ça en souriant. Sauf que les elfes leur ont donnés un tuyau pour nous nuire ; ce n'était pas leur intention, ils ont juste lâché l'information ... sans faire exprès. Je suis sûre que ce sont des balivernes et qu'ils l'ont fait en toute connaissance de cause... Bref, les sorciers sont revenus à la charge, nous avons encore refusé de les suivre et là ça a été le carnage. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, et cette fois des deux côtés. Cette histoire a été le début de la fin, car Hungerion voulait se venger. Mon père s'y est opposé avec l'appui de Dumbledore et des elfes. Hungerion l'a très mal pris, car il avait perdu sa femme. Du coup la meute s'est séparée ; ceux qui avaient perdu des proches sont partis avec Hungerion. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'avoir essayé de vous tuer… Voilà vous savez tout.

- Hungerion s'est vengé ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, il y a renoncé. Il a finit par écouter mon père, car ils étaient très amis. Ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs, mais bon… Hungerion n'appréciait pas du tout que mon père soit ami avec Dumbledore.

- Et c'est quoi cette chose qui vous nuit ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Ce n'est pas que j'aie pas confiance en vous... Mais Dumbledore a fait en sorte que ça s'oublie et si jamais quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions, comme ce Voldemort, venait à le savoir...

- Oui, c'est sûr, répliqua Ron. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à certain d'entre nous car il y aurait de fortes chances que Tu-sais-qui le sache…, en disant cela Ron fixait Draco.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par-là, Weasley ? Je croyais pourtant que l'on avait mis ça au clair.

- Parfaitement, répondit Ron. Ce qui est très clair c'est que tu es un mangemort !

- Ron, s'il te plaît, arrête ça, supplia Hermione Granger.

- Il a fait ses preuves et nous en avons déjà discuté…, dit Harry pour tenter de calmer la situation.

- Un mangemort reste un mangemort, vociféra Ron.

- Eh, du calme la belette, dit Louvia.

- Je n'en suis plus un, se défendit Draco.

- Tu t'es repenti ? Pouffa Ron.

- Ron.., Commença Harry.

- Harry, c'est toi qui m'exaspère le plus. Les années précédentes tu n'aurais jamais fait confiance à Malfoy. Tu fais exactement la même erreur que Dumbledore. Tu fais confiance à un mangemort qui dit avoir trahi Tu-sais-qui, mais, en fait, il te roule dans la farine. Tu as toujours dit que Dumbledore commettait une erreur en faisant confiance à Rogue. Ça lui a coûté la vie. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

« Pas du tout, Rogue est du côté de Dumbledore, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a tué ! Vous vous plantez ! » Draco voulut s'exprimer de vive voix sauf qu'aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Comme s'il était devenu muet. Il essaya plusieurs fois, mais rien. Comme si ses cordes vocales refusaient de délivrer l'information.

- Si Draco était toujours de son côté, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait envoyé ses mangemorts pour nous capturer ? Réfléchis un peu ! S'égosilla Harry.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas voulu ? Qu'il attend, qu'il soit un espion.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Weasley. Tu t'acharnes sur moi parce que tu es jaloux, lâcha Draco de sa voix traînante.

- Jaloux ? _jaloux ?_ JALOUX ! tu te leurres complètement. Qui serait jaloux de toi Malfoy ? Avec une famille comme la tienne !

- Quelqu'un qui aurait une famille comme la tienne justement. Avec une maison aussi minable, et… Draco ne put finir sa phrase car Ron s'était levé d'un bond et lui avait collé son poing dans la figure.

**C**'est ainsi que la bagarre entre les deux éclata.

- N'insulte plus jamais ma famille ! Ron sortit sa baguette de la manche de son pull. _Confringo_, une gerbe de lumière orange jaillit de sa baguette.

_- Protego_, Draco eut le réflexe juste, le sortilège de Ron fut dévié et alla s'abattre sur un arbre, lui laissant une légère brûlure sur son tronc. _Expeliarmus_, lança-t-il dans l'instant.

**R**on sauta de côté, le sort le rata. Harry et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes, Harry la pointa sur Draco et Hermione sur Ron. Ils les désarmèrent et les baguettes de Draco et Ron voltigèrent. Harry, avec son adresse d'attrapeur de Quidditch, saisit la baguette en plein vol. Celle de Ron alla s'écraser un peu plus loin. Mais cela n'avait pas refroidi les ardeurs de Ron, qui s'élança sur Draco et le fit tomber au sol. Une bagarre à coups de poings et de pieds opposa follement les deux jeunes hommes. Louvia ne tarda pas à si mettre. Elle attrapa Ron par le col, le souleva et l'envoya valser dans les airs.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? Demanda Louvia, légèrement sur les nerfs.

**L**a dispute ne passait plus inaperçue, de nombreux membres du clan avaient tourné la tête dans leur direction, heureusement que ce ne fut qu'après le duel à coup de sortilèges cuisants. La mère de Louvia, Anna, tapota l'épaule de son mari qui ne s'était pas retourné et lui susurra :

- Tu ne veux pas aller calmer les garçons, _elle désigna Ron et Draco_, avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Ce sont leurs histoires, _il caressa le bras de sa femme_, laisse -les se débrouiller.

**R**emeaudor reprit son occupation première, et Anna décida à contre cœur de suivre le conseil de son mari. Ils trouveront un terrain d'entente, seuls.

Draco bougeait les bras dans tous les sens et sortait tous les arguments qu'il pouvait pour convaincre Ron. Hermione et Harry essayaient aussi de raisonner leur compagnon. Mais Ron était buté. « Un Malfoy ça porte bien son nom, mal foi, donc on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

- Ma mère est une Black, comme le parrain d'Harry. Les Blacks ne sont pas réputés pour être des saints et pourtant Sirius Black était loin d'être un mangemort. On l'a pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Je suis comme mon cousin, on me prend pour ce que je ne suis pas ! Bouse de dragon, Weasley ! Je suis de votre côté ! Si tu veux, tu peux re-fouiller dans mon cerveau, tu peux me faire boire du Véritaserum…

- Si tu n'as pas confiance en nous ... dit Louvia en croisant les bras.

- Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à des… gens qui hébergent des mangemorts et qui ont tués des aurors ! Vous êtes des assassins, des monstres à la botte de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

**L**es visages se figèrent. Remeaudor en recracha presque son morceau de viande. Le sang se mit à battre énergiquement dans les tempes de Louvia. Draco serrait maintenant tellement fort ses dents, qu'un mince fil n'aurait pas réussi à se faufiler entre ses deux mâchoires. Hermione sentit la panique la submerger, de même pour Harry. Son meilleur ami, dans toute sa débilité, avait gaffé à mort.

- Je crois que tu devrais t'en mêler, de suite ! Ordonna Anna à Remeaudor.

**L**e chef se leva et marcha à leur rencontre. Ron s'était maintenant redressé, ses deux amis s'étaient rapprochés de lui, attendant la réaction des Lytharis et de Louvia. Cette dernière restait statique, mais on la sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Ses trois grands frères et son père s'étaient flanqués à son côté.

**S**oudain Louvia s'avança vers Ron. Elle jeta un regard à ses frères et à son père qui acquiescèrent. Wladimir et Quirin vinrent se positionner derrière Harry et Hermione. Nathaniel attrapa le bras de Draco.

**T**out en continuant de marcher vers la belette, la jeune fille fut prise d'un tremblement qui secoua tout son corps. Elle tomba à quatre pattes. Hermione laissa échappé un cri et Quirin l'emprisonna dans l'étau de ses bras puissants. Wladimir fit de même avant que Harry n'ait pu protester. Sous la pression qu'exerçaient les deux Lytharis, ils lâchèrent leurs baguettes. Bizarrement le même sort s'appliqua à Draco.

La louve beige faisait maintenant face à sa proie. Ron avait les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, il gémissait comme une souris prise au piège. Il tenta de reculer, mais il se retrouva le dos contre un arbre.

- Sauves-toi ! Hurla Harry.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Draco, lui aussi, pris par la peur. Arrêtez ! C'est un crétin mais ne le tuez pas pour sa bêtise !

**D**'un mouvement furtif la louve donna un grand coup de patte au sorcier roux, qui tomba à terre. Elle se positionna au-dessus de lui, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

- Ne la laissez pas faire ça, supplia Hermione en larme. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Empêchez là ! Vous oubliez Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi empêcherais-je ma fille, au risque de la blesser. Alors que ce garçon mérite son sort, répondit Remeaudor.

**L**a louve avait maintenant sa gueule ouverte à quelque centimètre de la gorge de Ron. Ce dernier avait crié dans un élan de désespoir et avait fermé les yeux, attendant que sa mort vienne.

- NON ! _NON_ ! **NON** ! Hurla Harry. RON !

**H**ermione ferma elle aussi les yeux. Draco et Harry firent de même.

- Tu vois, si j'étais vraiment un monstre, un assassin comme tu l'as dit, tu serais mort, car je n'aurais pas hésité à te trancher la gorge. Sauf que je ne veux pas te donner ce plaisir. Alors maintenant, tu auras tout intérêt à ne plus dire quoique ce soit de mal sur Draco. Ni même sur ma _famille_.

Ils rouvrirent, tous, les yeux. Ron vit au-dessus de lui, le visage serein de Louvia, qui avait repris forme humaine pour lui faire la morale. Ses frères avaient relâché leur emprise sur les sorciers. Hermione soupira de soulagement avant de s'écrier :

- Tu vois à force de débiter des âneries ! Tu as faillis mourir, crétin !

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Louvia. Excuses-toi auprès de Draco.

- Dans tes rêves, rétorqua Ron. Jamais je ne…

- RON ! Vociféra Harry, bouge-toi !

- Ok... Je m'excuse.

- Moi aussi, je ne voulais pas te faire de tort.

- Tu vois, Anna, pas besoin de s'en mêler. Ils résolvent très bien leurs problèmes, seuls, fit constater Remeaudor.

**R**on s'était bien fait recadrer par la jeune Lythari. Une histoire dont les quatre sorciers ont préféré rire plutôt qu'en pleurer. Même s'ils ont eu la frousse de leur vie.

Ils partirent se coucher pour évacuer le stress du moment. Sauf Draco qui voulait discuter avec Louvia, comme ils le faisaient souvent avant d'aller dormir.

La jeune fille était assise devant l'entrée de sa grotte, la tête enfouie dans les genoux. Draco s'assit à côté d'elle et se risqua à mettre une main sur son épaule.

- Désolé de t'avoir mis la frousse, s'excusa Louvia.

- C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser, rectifia le serpentard gryffondorisé. Ron n'a pas dû vouloir vous offenser, c'est juste un crétin.

- Un crétin qui a de la veine. Si _les autres_ avaient été là ! Vous seriez morts.

- Les autres, tu veux dire Ted et compagnie ? Demanda t-il.

Louvia hocha la tête de bas en haut en signe de réponse.

Parce qu'ils ont perdu un proche à cause des sorciers, c'était l'évidence même pour Draco.

**T**out s'était éclairci pour le sorcier blond depuis qu'il avait eu vent de la tragique histoire des Lytharis. Il comprenait pourquoi les baguettes étaient mal vues. Louvia ne voulait pas lui en parler, car elle ne voulait sûrement pas lui faire peur. Ou alors parce que les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, même si elle n'avait pas perdu un membre de sa famille proche. Il se peut qu'un ami, un oncle, un cousin soit mort. Draco trouvait maintenant que le comportement de Ted, d'Hungerion et de son fils, était en tout point justifiable et même presque normal. Le seul auquel il ne pouvait pas pardonner, était Lyzandre qui avait fait un véritable coup bas à Louvia. Cette dernière avait rapidement guéri de sa dépression grâce à l'aide de son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy. Mais de temps en temps, on la sentait se refermer, quand un souvenir revenait la hanter.

- Mandoza a perdu sa maman, Ted ses deux parents, et le père de Ted était le frère de Erik, le père de Lyzandre. Dans la meute d'Hungerion, tout le monde ne porte pas le deuil ; certains l'ont suivi même s'ils n'avaient perdu personne.

- C'est compréhensible. Et toi ?

- Moi, non. Ou alors on ne me l'a jamais dit. Mon père s'est battu mais il est revenu en vie. D'ailleurs en parlant de famille, est-ce que tu sais ?

- Sais quoi ?

- Nathaniel. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Non. A pars qu'il ne ressemble à aucun de tes frères, ni même à tes parents. Toi et tes trois autres frères êtes battis dans le même moule.

- Exactement, dit-elle dans un grand sourire, heureuse que Draco est fait attention à tous ces détails. Nathaniel n'est pas mon vrai frère. En fait, ses parents sont des humains avec des ancêtres Lytharis. Mais ils n'ont pas développé de gène. Nathaniel si. Et le plus étrange c'est qu'il a un grand frère, qui ne peut pas se transformé. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu es un loup, quelque part au fond de toi.

- Oula non, ça m'étonnerait, avec la folie de la race sang pur de mes aïeuls, c'est sûr et certains qu'ils n'ont pas fricotés avec des non sorciers.

- Ok, rigola t-elle. Bref, du coup vu que Nathaniel était un loup, ses parents ont trouvé plus juste de nous le confier. Il les revoit de temps à autres.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose autour de lui. Il était beaucoup trop différent. Il y a d'autres trucs comme ça dans ta famille ?

- Humm… Oui, tu sais nous sommes mi-elfe mi-loup.

- Oui

- Et bien nous avons la capacité de nous métamorphoser en loup, mais nous sommes aussi presque immortels.

- Pourquoi presque ?

- Bien en fait, aucun Lythari n'est mort de vieillesse alors nous ne savons pas si nous sommes vraiment comme les elfes. Et puis eux non plus ne sont pas tout à fait immortels, ils vivent simplement très longtemps.

- Très longtemps, c'est-à-dire ?

- Père a 97 ans et Hungerion dans les 100 ans. Wladimir 54 ans, Maman 86 ans.

- Par Merlin ! Mais ils ne les font pas ! Ton père fait 50 ans, ta mère 30 et ton frère à peine 25 ! Et toi tu as bien 16 ans ?

- Non.

Draco fit les gros yeux et partit presque à la renverse. Louvia fut prise d'un gros fou rire.

- J'en ai 15, s'esclaffa t-elle. Mais dans un mois c'est mon anniversaire. J'aurais enfin 16 ans, je pourrais faire presque tout ce que je veux. Et en plus, continua t-elle joyeusement, c'est un événement très important alors nous faisons une grande fête ! Tout le monde vient, c'est un peu comme une réunion de famille… même les elfes peuvent être invités.

* * *

_Review ?_ Please =P !

Bon, j'espère que c'est toujours une fic 'potable' !

Le prochain Chapitre sera un peu spécial, parce que il va être rédigé au point de vue de Draco Malfoy ^^ !

_Extrait :_

_- Il est là, lui, grognais-je, loin d'être ravi de revoir ce crétin._

_- Qui ? Demanda Ron._

_- Mandoza, le type qui a mordu Louvia à l'épaule._

_- C'est lui ? La vache c'est un sacré morceau, s'étonna Ron. Quoique quand on l'a vu en loup, il était vraiment énorme. Plus grand qu'un scroup à pétard adulte._

_- Bon, lança Nathaniel qui était maintenant à côté d'eux. On va rentrer, inutile de les provoquer._


	15. POV Draco Malfoy

**MERCI A MAHA1959 =) & A TOUS CEUX QUI LAISSENT DES REVIEWS =)**

_Je teste une nouvelle façon d'écrire l'histoire à partir du point de vue d'un personnage. Le reste de l'histoire ( Chap 15, 16, 17 ) ne sont pas d'un point de vue interne, mais je pense faire d'autre chapitre dans ce genre là au point de vue d'Hermione, de Louvia, et peut être de Mandoza ^^ Bref, vous verrez bien le moment venu =P_

Chapitre 14 : Du point de vue de Draco Malfoy. 

**A** la fin de la semaine Louvia, Nathaniel, et les quatre sorciers étaient à la rivière, le lieu de rendez-vous que leur avaient donnés les frères jumeaux, Fenri et Guenri. Ils jouaient au foot quand ils furent dérangés par des visiteurs inattendus.

_POV de Draco Malfoy. _

* * *

**U**n groupe de personne n'appartenant pas au clan de Louvia arriva de l'autre côté de la rivière, j'en comptais huit. Il y avait cinq garçons pour trois filles, la bande avançait en V, le premier était un grand type avoisinant les 2m 10, il avait des cheveux courts aussi noir que ses yeux. A sa droite, une fille, la plus petite des huit, ses boucles rousses tombant sur ses épaules blanches comme la neige.

- La meute de Ted, souffla Guenri.

- Ils sont huit, ils ont recruté ? Demandais-je.

- Non, la fille rousse qui est devant est une humaine, c'est la petite amie de Ted. Eéloïse.

- Que viennent-ils faire ici ?

- L'autre côté de la rivière est sur leur territoire, donc théoriquement ils ont droit de venir faire ce qu'ils veulent.

- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu te souviens des loups qui se sont battus avec Louvia, Nathaniel, Jake et Sora ? Lui demandais-je. Harry hocha la tête. Et bien se sont eux mais sous forme humaine.

- Pas pacifiques, dit Ron.

- En effet, lui répondis-je.

- On devrait peut être s'enfuir, proposa Ron.

- Ils ne peuvent pas vous nuire tant que vous ne dépassez pas la rivière, rassura Guenri.

- Mais pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas traverser ?

- Ils peuvent, mais ils ne peuvent pas vous attaquer, expliqua Guenri.

Nathaniel, Fenri et Louvia revenaient vers nous, nous nous trouvions tout près du bord de la rivière. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué le dernier des hommes, un grand blond, le plus grand de tous, Mandoza.

- Ha ! Il est là, lui, grognais-je, loin d'être ravi de revoir ce crétin.

- Qui ? Demanda Ron.

- Mandoza, le type qui a mordu Louvia à l'épaule.

- C'est lui ? La vache, c'est un sacré morceau, s'étonna Ron. Il est vrai que lorsqu'on l'a vu en loup, il était vraiment énorme. Plus grand qu'un scroup à pétard adulte.

- Bon, lança Nathaniel qui était maintenant à côté de nous. On va rentrer, inutile de les provoquer.

**M**ais le groupe était déjà aux abords de la rive opposée. Le premier, celui qui semblait être le chef, donc Ted, s'adressa aux jumeaux.

- Tiens, Fenri et Guenri.

- Les traîtres, cracha une fille blonde aux yeux verts. Elle était grande et musclée, ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés, rien à voir avec Lou, même si celle-ci faisait des efforts depuis qu'Hermione lui avait fait découvrir les _accessoires_ de filles.

- Du calme Carmena, ordonna Ted. Cette dernière fit volte-face et alla s'adosser contre le torse, recouvert d'une chemise blanche, de Mandoza.

**G**énial, ça doit être la blonde copine du débile. Elle n'a pas l'air futé, tout comme son petit copain. J'espère que Louvia tient le coup. Je jetais un œil vers elle, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, vu qu'elle fixait Lyzandre. Celui-ci se tenait à l'écart du groupe comme pour se faire oublier, il baissait les yeux pour ne pas faire face à son ancienne amie. Valait mieux pour lui, je suis rancunier et je n'ai pas oublié le piège qu'il m'avait lâchement tendu. Je me mis à côté d'elle, pour la soutenir. Nathaniel et les deux jumeaux semblaient très tendus, comme les types en face. Super l'ambiance. Les Gryffondors s'étaient écartés légèrement. Courageux ? Tu parles ! Je regardais Mandoza, je fis la navette entre ses yeux et ce qu'ils regardaient ; L'épaule meurtrie de Louvia. Oh ! Serait-il rongé par le remord ? Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre un des gros galets à mes pieds et le lui balancer à la gueule. Je serrais fort ma baguette dans ma poche, me retenant de refaire face à tous ces crétins de loups. Et là ce que je redoutais arriva, la blonde caressait le bras de face de mygale velue alors que Louvia les regardait. Je vis son regard se figer, son visage pâlir. Je lui pris la main pour la réconforter. Un geste que ne manqua pas Edouin et qui le fit tout de suite remarquer.

- Oh ! Louvia donne dans le sorcier maintenant.

Ta gueule face de serpent défraîchie !

Heureusement Louvia fit semblant de ne pas entendre et elle reprit des couleurs, elle ne lâcha pas pour autant ma main. Je vis une lueur de mesquinerie traverser le regard de la blondasse.

- Oh ! Mais c'est le sorcier que l'on a croisé dans la forêt. Celui que Louvia voulait tant protéger. _La blonde prit une moue triste_. Je comprends maintenant, c'est son petit copain. Elle a eu son petit cœur brisé et elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour lui panser ses petites plaies.

Elle regarda l'épaule de Louvia et sourit. Non mais l'énorme bouse de troll ! Elle ose se moquer de Lou, de plaisanter sur sa blessure alors que c'est sa face de verragrasse de copain qui la lui a faite ! Je pète un câble, là ! Je vais commettre un meurtre ! Louvia restait passible, même si elle exerçait une pression de plus en plus forte sur ma main.

- La ferme Carmena, intervint Fenri.

- Ma petite Lou, ma toute petite Lou.. Je me demande comment quelqu'un d'aussi moche et faible que toi, aurait pu trouver un mec.

C'en est trop, elle se la ferme ou je lui colle un bon endoloris où je pense. Des petites larmes se formaient aux coins des yeux de Louvia.

- Faible ? S'esclaffa Fenri. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt faiblard de flanquer une rouste à une meute de sept membres. Toute seule.

- Flanquer une rouste ? Tu déconnes là, Fenri. Je te signale qu'on en aurait fait qu'une bouchée si ses amis n'étaient pas arrivés à la rescousse.

L'espèce de bouse de dragon ! Alors comme ça elle s'est battue seule contre toute la meute ! Les enfoirés ! Là je commence sérieusement à m'énerver, et je ne suis pas le seul, la blonde aussi et Nathaniel a les nerfs à vifs. Hermione, Ron et Harry n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier les répliques de la copine du troll des cavernes. Le problème c'est que Lou commence à réellement pleurer.

- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle pleure la gamine ! Elle est toute triste, lança Carmena.

- La ferme ! Nous fûmes plusieurs à rugir à l'unisson, même Ron et Harry.

**J**'allais sortir ma baguette et lui jeter un sort bien cuisant mais Nathaniel m'a surpris et attrapé le bras. Je lui lançais un regard plein de reproches. Des sanglots échappaient à Louvia, elle retira sa main de la mienne, et mit ses deux mains sur son visage pour le cacher. Mandoza avait arrêté de fixer d'un regard vide l'épaule de Lou. Il regardait ses pieds, il semblait être en profonde admiration de ses orteils. Il esquissa un petit sourire. Non ! Mais il se réjouit de sa peine ? J'ai trouvé plus cruel que Voldy, la bande de Ted. Et cette Carmena, elle ressemble à ma tante, Bellatrix. Une folle dont le passe temps préféré est de torturer les gens. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'appelle Bellatrix, Mochetrix serait plus exacte. Mais bon, tata m'a appris des choses vachement utiles…

J'allais leur régler leurs comptes, quand je compris que Louvia ne sanglotait pas, en fait, elle riait. Dingue cette fille ! Totalement dingue. Mais bon je préfère qu'elle rie. Je me tourne vers elle.

- Je me demandais d'où venait cette odeur pestilentielle, mais maintenant je sais, dit Louvia en ponctuant d'un petit rire.

Je ne comprenais vraiment rien, Harry et Ron rigolaient aussi. Les jumeaux Lytharis se roulaient presque par terre.

- Carmena, dit Fenri tout sourire. Tu as les pieds dans la merde.

**E**ffectivement, je n'avais pas remarqué mais elle avait les pieds dans une grosse bouse. Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir vu pourtant. Et puis comment cette Carmena, qui est visiblement une louve-garou a pu mettre les pieds dedans, alors qu'elle est censée avoir des sens sur-aiguisés ? Et qu'on ne me dise pas que c'est parce qu'elle est blonde !

Puis je compris d'où venait la crotte en regardant Harry, qui avait encore sa baguette pointée vers les pieds de Carmena. C'était lui qui l'avait fait apparaître. Bien joué le balafré !

- Petite idiote, rugit-elle. Tu vas me le payer.

- Tu veux te battre ? Demanda Louvia sur un ton arrogant. Tu es vraiment sûre, parce que ça porte malheur de mettre un pied dans la crotte, alors deux…

- Tais-toi, tu trouves un prétexte parce que tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

- Les deux petits trous sur ton mollet droit, ne viennent-ils pas de mes canines ? Louvia ouvrit grand la bouche pour montrer ses dents luisantes. Elle appuya son index sur une de ses canines, le sang perla à l'endroit où sa dent avait pénétré dans sa peau.

C'est ce qu'on appelle un revirement de situation, sauf que ce changement là ne plaisait pas du tout à Nathaniel ni à Ted.

- Louvia, grogna son frère aux yeux lilas. Ne fais pas ça.

- Carmena, c'est stupide, lança Ted.

- Elle l'a cherchée, rétorquèrent les deux rivales à l'unisson.

Nathaniel soupira et s'éloigna, il nous fit signe de le suivre. Fenri et Guenri semblaient très contents de la tournure qu'avait prise la situation.

- Lou va la bousiller, le pauvre Mandoza n'aura plus que des lambeaux, dit Guenri ravi.

- Le pauvre ? Deux filles vont se battre pour lui, alors moi je dirais plutôt : le veinard, rétorqua Fenri.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, dit Nathaniel sur un ton qui laissait transparaître sa désapprobation. Comme si on avait besoin de ça, la situation est déjà catastrophique ! Et elle, elle en rajoute une couche !

**C**'est vrai que ce n'est pas tip top pour envisager une réconciliation. Et puis je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vaut cette Carmena, elle pourrait être plus forte que Louvia, et ça pourrait tourner au vinaigre. Mais je pense que ça lui fera du bien, comme la fois où je lui avais dit de mettre une raclée à Lyzandre. Elle n'était pas partante et pourtant elle lui en avait mis une bonne. Et à la fin, elle était détendue. La seule chose que je crains, c'est que le copain du machin blond ne s'immisce dans la bagarre. Je me tiendrais prêt si cette éventualité venait à arriver.

Fenri et Guenri paraissaient confiants. Hermione vint à côté de moi pour me parler.

- Draco, tu devrais raisonner Louvia. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ce combat.

- Je sais l'intello, pas besoin d'avoir le QI de Nicolas Flamel pour comprendre que ce n'est pas une _très_ bonne idée. Mais elle ne m'écoutera pas.

**L**ouvia était déjà lancée, plus rien ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison. Elle n'était pas du genre à se plier facilement aux ordres.

Les deux rivales se tenaient maintenant face à face, Mandoza avait arrêté la contemplation de ses orteils, pour se focaliser sur le combat à venir. Il avait l'air un peu gêné, Ted lui demanda quelque chose, mais je n'entendis pas car j'étais trop loin.

- Carmena arrête ça, ne vous battez pas, ça ne sert à rien, Mandoza essayait à son tour de les empêcher de se taper dessus, il avait toujours une voix de gamine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour... commença la blonde.

Argh, mon amour, quel surnom répugnant. Ça me donne presque envie de vomir. Louvia fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle aussi devait penser que ce surnom était débile, mais là rien ne pouvait la faire sourire ou rigoler, elle était trop énervée.

- Je m'occupe d'elle, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Aussi bien contre moi, qu'avec toi.

Le débile blond regarda Louvia.

- Louvia, ne risque pas de te faire blesser pour des bêtises, dit Mandoza.

**S**érieux, il va la garder toute sa vie, ou un jour il va se décider à muer ? Louvia m'avait expliqué que c'était dû à ses origines d'elfes qui avaient dérapés. Les elfes ont des voix très mélodieuses, nous en avons eu l'expérience quand nous sommes aller voir les licornes. Du coup, Mandoza s'était vu affubler d'une voix « suave et mystérieuse à la fois, mélodieuse comme un envol de cygnes sur le lac du mystère», comme l'avait dit Louvia. Je me demande dans quel poème elle est allée le chercher, ce vers là.

- Ah, parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de la battre, répliqua t-elle férocement en lui jetant un regard noir. Et bien désolée pour toi, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler.

- Je vais te mettre minable, espèce de sale petite garce.

**C**armena chargea Louvia. L'attrapant au cou, elle la plaqua violemment au sol, et entreprit de meurtrire de coups son visage. Carmena la tenait trop fermement clouée au sol et Louvia n'arrivait pas a riposter.

Je me mordais les doigts, j'avais qu'une envie : envoyer un sort sur cette fille. Il fallait à tout prix que je me calme. Que je trouve un moyen d'assouvir mon désir de leur faire du mal, en particulier de Lui faire du mal. Juste pour venger la souffrance que Louvia a dû endurer pendant ces cinq jours fatidiques où elle était plongée dans une grosse déprime. Je m'en suis voulu, et je m'en veux encore d'avoir fui ainsi sans explication. Si je n'étais pas parti, elle ne se serait pas lancée à ma recherche, elle ne les aurait pas rencontrés. Mandoza ne l'aurait pas mordue, elle n'aurait rien su pour Carmena. Et là, elle ne serait peut être pas entrain de se battre, et de se faire battre.

Je ne supportais pas la situation, c'était de ma faute mais aussi de la sienne. Par terre il y avait des galets, j'en ramassais un et le lança en direction de Mandoza. Il le reçut en plein dans l'arcade, mais il ne décrocha pas pour autant son regard du combat. Louvia était encore à terre, elle parvenait à se protéger le visage de l'avalanche de coups de poing.

Je recommençais avec un caillou plus gros, d'un même geste, je l'atteignis en haut du crâne. Le choc fut assez violent, il y eut un gros bruit.

- Eh ! Face de troll, tu as entendu ? Ça sonne creux, braillais-je fier de ma plaisanterie.

Sur ce, Mandoza se retourna vers moi, le sentiment que dégageaient ses yeux était indescriptible, même si j'y décelais une once de compassion. Nous nous arrêtâmes de nous fusiller du regard, car un hurlement retentit dans la plaine. Louvia avait repoussé Carmena avec ses pieds. Elle s'était relevée d'un bond et avait fondu sur rivale, elle lui rendit ses coups avec une violence bestiale. Louvia finit par projeter son adversaire contre un rocher.

Elle se retourna vers moi, et me fit un grand sourire. Du revers de la main, elle essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez.

**C**armena s'était difficilement redressée, elle se tenait sur ses genoux et ses mains. Des grognements sourds s'échappaient de sa bouche. Son corps entier tressauta, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Une louve blanche écrue faisait maintenant face à Louvia, qui ne s'était pas transformée pour autant.

D'un bond spectaculaire la louve fondit sur elle, Lou l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle semblait même apprécier le fait qu'elle est réussie à repousser Carmena dans ses derniers retranchements.

La louve blanche se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires. Louvia s'élança vers elle, et réussit, par un enchaînement de mouvements acrobatiques, à se retrouver à califourchon sur son dos. Elle frappa sur la grosse tête avec ses mains à plat, comme si elle jouait d'un tambour.

La louve rua pour essayer de la faire tomber, mais rien à faire, Louvia s'accrochait dur comme fer. Du coup, elle se roula à terre. Louvia qui n'avait rien vu venir se retrouva sous son adversaire.

Carmena essaya de porter le coup fatal à Louvia en lui déchirant la gorge.

- NON ! M'écriais-je.

- Transforme-toi, vite ! Hurla son frère, la panique et la peur transparaissaient dans son regard, et dans le mien aussi.

- NOOON ! Tonna une voix encore plus forte que la mienne et celle de Nathaniel.

Je cherchais son origine, et là je vis Mandoza qui s'agitait en tout sens, c'était lui qui venait de pousser ce cri désespéré. Sa voix fut semblable au grondement du tonnerre, elle n'avait plus rien de celle d'une fillette de quatre ans.

**M**ais Lou réussit à immobiliser les mâchoires acérées, et écoutant le conseil de son frère, elle explosa à son tour. L'énorme louve beige se précipita d'un bond sur son adversaire, Louvia était bien plus grande que Carmena. Elle aura plus facilement le dessus maintenant.

Lorsque l'autre louve lui fit face, Louvia l'attrapa par le cou et la tira en arrière. Elles étaient à présent accrochées l'une à l'autre, mâchoire contre mâchoire, leurs griffes se déchirant férocement*.

Lou réussit à faire pénétrer ses dents tranchantes dans le cou de Carmena, qui s'immobilisa dans l'instant. C'était la seule chose que pouvait faire Carmena. Si Louvia exerçait une pression plus forte, elle lui briserait le cou, et cela en serait fini d'elle.

Louvia avait gagné, et je pensais qu'elle en resterait là. Mais sa fureur était telle, qu'elle lui arracha la peau de la nuque. Carmena hurla de douleur. Louvia ne s'arrêta pas là, elle planta ses crocs un peu partout, arrachant à chaque fois une touffe de poils ensanglantés.

- Louvia arrête ! Hurla son frère. Tu vas la tuer ! Arrête !

Louvia ne prêta pas l'oreille et elle continua de dépecer sa rivale. Nathaniel s'élança alors vers elle, suivi de Ted qui franchit la rivière. Ils se précipitèrent pour séparer les deux louves. Louvia lâcha enfin prise. Elle s'élança, à son tour, droit vers le reste du groupe de Ted. Elle s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du visage actuellement placide de Mandoza. Elle bomba le torse et redressa sa tête, pour que ses yeux soient au même niveau que ceux du blond, car elle était dans la rivière, ses pattes et sa queue baignant dans l'eau fraîche. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et découvrit ses crocs rougis par le sang.

Je crus qu'elle voulait l'attaquer à son tour, cela aurait été rapide, vu qu'ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Elle n'aurait qu'à lui arracher la gorge. Sauf qu'elle resta immobile, tout comme Mandoza. On aurait dit qu'un éclair faisait le lien entre les deux regards.

Elle ne se détourna que quand son frère vint lui décocher un coup de pied dans le derrière, elle se retourna instantanément, prête à l'attaque.

Ted avait ramené Carmena de l'autre côté de la limite des deux territoires. Elle avait repris forme humaine et était dans un sale état. Le torse de Ted était rouge du sang de cette dernière.

Louvia avait eu revanche. J'étais heureux pour elle.

*_ : _phrase prise ( légèrement transformée ^^ ) dans le tome III d'Harry Potter, le passage où Sirius en chien et Remus en loup-garou se battent._

* * *

Review ? Votre avis m'interresse beaucoup pour ce chapitre !

Le prochain chapitre intitulé : Quelque chose à prouver. sera publié quand il sera corrigé =)

_Extrait :_

_**E**lle se retourna pour faire face à Mandoza, qui s'était posté à sept mètres._

_- Bon ça se joue entre toi et moi. Tu viens venger ta copine ?_

_- Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu._

_- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas m'arracher la deuxième ? Demanda Louvia en présentant son épaule intacte._


	16. Quelque chose à prouver ?

**Merci, un milliard de merci à Maha1959 !**

**Chapitre 15 : Quelque chose à prouver.**

**L**ouvia reprit sa forme originelle, elle n'avait que quelques égratignures, ses blessures étaient bien anodines en comparaison de celles qu'elle avait causées à Carmena. Celle-ci reposait au sol, et gémissait. Sur le visage de Louvia trônait un sourire, mais celui-ci s'évanouit quand Ted lui lança froidement :

- Es-tu fière de toi ? Je te croyais moins stupide. Tu as failli la tuer.

- C'est elle qui m'a cherchée, et puis elle aussi a failli me tuer.

- Tu vas le regretter ! Vociféra Edouin.

- La seule chose que vous avez réussi à montrer en faisant ça, c'est que vous êtes autant idiotes et immatures, l'une que l'autre, lança l'humaine rousse du nom d'Eloïse.

- Si vous criez vengeance, je vais répondre à votre appel, dit-elle.

**E**lle les toisait, son regard dégageant un fort air de provocation. Elle leur sourit puis tourna les talons. Eux se pinçaient les lèvres, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore faire. D'un bond furtif, elle franchit la limite invisible tout en ricanant. Elle frôla Mandoza.

- Louvia revient ici tout de suite, ordonna son frère, en vain.

**I**ls la regardèrent détaler en sautillant. Puis Ted rugit et ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Seule Eloïse n'avait pas bougé, elle était accroupie à côté de Carmena, déboussolée. Ils plongèrent tous en même temps la tête en avant, et se transformèrent. Ted était l'énorme bête marron foncé et Mandoza, le plus gros et doré. Louvia s'arrêta net, et fit volte-face pour les regarder dans les yeux. Et elle leur lança sur un ton de défit :

- Essayez de me rattraper !

**E**lle jeta ses bras en arrière, et éclata de l'intérieur. Elle fit un démarrage digne d'une Ferrari et reprit sa course. Les autres la talonnaient. Nathaniel fulminait. Guenri et Fenri s'esclaffaient.

- Il faut dire qu'elle a du cran.

- Et qu'elle est dingue.

- Si elle se fait défoncer, tans pis ! Elle m'énerve à ne jamais m'écouter ! Elle m'énerve ! Vociféra Nathaniel en agitant les bras en tout sens au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ils ne vont tout de même pas la tuer ? Bégaya Hermione.

- Je vais la chercher, déclara Draco, en allant pour franchir la rivière...

- Non, dit Nathaniel, en attrapant son col pour le stopper. Toi, ils te tueront.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? S'informa Harry.

- On attend. On attend, et si elle rentre entière, je m'occuperai moi-même de la mettre en pièce !

**D**ans la forêt, la course poursuite se jouait dans le labyrinthe des grands arbres. Les loups bondissaient pour franchir les racines qui jonchaient le sol et négociaient des virages serrés. La louve beige menait la danse, suivie de près par Edouin et Ted. Mandoza courait, parallèle à Louvia. Edouin réussit à la rattraper, la queue beige et touffue lui chatouillait par moment le museau.

- Eh Edouin, la dernière fois on n'a pas pu finir ce qu'on avait commencé !

- Je vais te régler ton compte.

**I**l donna un coup de crocs, mais dans le vide, car Louvia fit une brusque accélération.

- Mais avant il faut m'attraper, lança-t-elle amusée.

**E**douin accéléra lui aussi, mais sa vitesse était telle, qu'il ne puit éviter l'arbre. La collision fut violente.

- Ha ha ! Tu es vraiment myope mon cher ! Ricana Louvia. En voilà un hors jeu !

- Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, rugit un Loup qui surprit Louvia en se collant à son flanc.

**E**lle fit un bond de côté, juste à temps, pour éviter un loup anthracite qui s'abattait sur elle, crocs découverts.

- Johan ! S'enthousiasma Louvia.

- Mandoza on la prend en sandwich ? Proposa ledit Johan.

- Dans tes rêves, et encore ! Rétorqua Louvia.

**E**lle galopait dans toutes les directions, zigzagant entre les arbres. Elle accéléra une nouvelle fois. Trois, des cinq loups qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite, en jurant de lui faire payer sa trop grande confiance en elle, abandonnèrent la poursuite, hors d'haleine. Il ne restait plus que Ted, le boss, et Mandoza, le beau gosse. Lyzandre n'avait pas pris par au jeu de provocation de son ex-meilleure amie, Louvia. Edouin s'était assommé sur un chêne blanc, très costaud. Johan avait dérapé et abandonné car il s'était fait beaucoup trop distancer. Emylie, elle, trouvait ça stupide et puéril.

- On accélère encore un peu ! enfin si vous pouvez tenir la distance, vu que vos chers autres camarades ont, visiblement, le souffle beaucoup trop court.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Gronda Ted.

- Tu ne devrais pas crier comme ça, tu vas encore plus te fatiguer.

**L**ouvia accéléra encore, Ted ne tint pas et se fit distancer, mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Mandoza et Louvia étaient maintenant seul à seule. Au coude à coude.

- Arrête Louvia, rentre chez toi avant que ça tourne mal, implora Mandoza.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de vous battre ?

- N'aggrave pas ton cas, répliqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencée. C'est ta _copine_ qui m'a provoquée, cracha-t-elle.

- Ah je vois. C'est juste à cause de _ça _que tu te comportes ainsi ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ce ça signifie ?

**M**andoza fit un bond de côté pour forcer Louvia à virer à droite. Il tournait autour d'elle comme un chien essayant de guider un agneau égaré, vers le droit chemin.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Non, je ne comprends pas, rétorqua-t-elle frustrée.

**E**lle enfonça ses griffes dans la terre pour piler. Mandoza l'avait conduite dans une impasse.

- Bien joué, grogna-t-elle.

**E**lle se retourna pour faire face à Mandoza, qui s'était posté à sept mètres.

- Bon ça se joue entre toi et moi. Tu viens venger ta _copine_ ?

- Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas m'arracher la deuxième ? Demanda Louvia en présentant son épaule intacte.

**M**andoza renifla, et secoua sa grosse tête avant de dire :

- Je m'excuse, alors ne parlons plus de ça s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de _me régler mon compte_ ?

- Non. Va-t'en avant que les autres n'arrivent.

- Pff, tu me blesses là. Tu penses vraiment que je suis plus faible que toi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux prouver ?

- Je n'ai absolument rien à prouver de plus. J'ai déjà montré ce que je valais !

- Non, tu t'es rabaissée en suivant ces jeux de provocations stupides ! Et, tu sais, la jalousie est un vilain défaut qui ne même à rien de bon...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi _ça_ me concerne…

« C'est aussi une preuve d'amour ! » Pensa-t-elle.

**I**ls furent dérangés par une louve d'un blanc immaculé aux des reflets dorés. D'un mouvement preste et silencieux, elle s'approcha et se plaça entre eux, son regard fit le lien entre les deux jeunes loups en pleine dispute.

- Tiens tiens, le couple fatal, dit-elle. Louvia, ma petite chérie, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Tu as beaucoup grandi, tu es une vraie Louve maintenant.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de la complimenter, Sonia.

- Au contraire, je te félicite d'avoir mis une raclée à cette pouffe de Carmena.

**M**andoza grogna.

- C'est fou comme elle peut m'exaspérer, continua-t-elle. J'ai appris que tu t'étais battue seule contre toute la pitoyable meute de Ted. Et que tu t'en es pas mal sortie.

**M**andoza grogna derechef.

- Avant qu'un ne te...

- Je n'avais pas fait exprès, et puis c'est elle qui m'a mordu en premier ! Elle m'avait brisé la patte avant, se défendit-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas causé, petit frère, et tu réagis vraiment comme un gamin. Par contre, j'ai moins aimé la raison... des sorciers, tu me déçois vraiment.

- Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils n'ont rien à voir avec des braconniers ou autres... attardés !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? As-tu oublié ce qu'ils nous ont faits ? S'énerva Mandoza.

- J'ai confiance en eux, répondit Louvia. Et puis toi aussi tu savais très bien que Draco en était un et tu l'as quand même sauvé de la manticore ! Là c'est toi qui réagi de façon puérile ! Je te jure Sonia, ils ne sont pas mauvais...

- Ha ha, rigola Sonia, la grande sœur de Mandoza. Je sais Lou, je sais. Je voudrais, d'ailleurs, les rencontrer, surtout ce Harry Potter.

- Tu le connais ? Tu veux les voir ? S'étonna Louvia.

- Oui, va les voir Sonia et débarrasse-nous-en. Je t'en supplie !

- Tais-toi, tu m'agaces, rétorqua sa sœur. Rentre au camp ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Moi et Lou, nous allons voir ces fameux sorciers.

**S**onia se détourna d'eux, et prit le chemin pour aller à la rivière. Avant de la suivre Lou jeta un dernier regard empli de satisfaction et très mesquin à Mandoza, qui ne pouvait plus rien rétorquer.

- On remettra ça, lui dit-elle.

- Pff...

**L**ouvia rattrapa Sonia. Mandoza leur emboîta le pas.

- Je t'ai dit de rentrer, grogna Sonia.

- C'est par-là, rétorqua-t-il. Et je vous accompagne jusqu'à la rivière..

- Elle n'y est plus, ils l'ont ramenée au camp. Alors rentre retrouver ta chérie, crailla Sonia.

- Après, d'abord je veux m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien !

- Ne joue pas le petit frère protecteur, ça ne te réussit pas, autant qu'à Jeffrey et papa !

- Nous voulions juste te protéger… qu'il ne t'arrive pas la même chose qu'à maman.

**L**ouvia prit de l'avance car elle ne voulait pas assister à une conversation aussi intime. Sonia était l'aînée de Mandoza et Jeffrey. A la mort de leur mère, elle n'avait crié qu'une seule chose, vengeance. Car en plus d'avoir perdu sa mère, elle avait aussi perdu son fiancé. Suivant le conseil de Remeaudor et de Dumbledore, Hungerion avait retenu sa fille, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais Sonia était tellement triste et en colère qu'ils durent l'enfermer. Quand ils la firent sortir, après un mois de captivité forcée, Sonia quitta la meute, et choisit une vie de vagabondage dans la grande forêt. Néanmoins elle revenait au moins deux fois par an pour donner des nouvelles et en prendre. Elle appréciait particulièrement Louvia pour son tempérament insoumis, elle se reconnaissait en elle, le même fort caractère. Sonia rattrapa la jeune louve.

- Qu'est ce qu'il peut être stupide, se lamenta-t-elle. Il ne fait jamais les bons choix...

- Eh ! Je te signale que je suis encore là.

- Mets-la en veilleuse, ordonna Sonia, ou dégage ! Comme je disais, continua-t-elle, il ne sait pas ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Je préférerai tellement t'avoir, toi, dans la famille.

**L**ouvia stoppa net, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Elle avait fait un effort considérable jusqu'ici pour contrôler ses émotions même si sa rancœur avait explosé quand elle s'était battue contre sa rivale. Celle qui lui avait pris la seule chose qu'elle désirait, qu'elle chérissait depuis quatre ans. Elle l'aurait tuée si Ted et son frère ne s'étaient pas interposés. Mais là, inconsciemment, Sonia mettait de l'huile sur le feu qui consumait son âme. Parler du fait que Mandoza était avec une autre, lui faisait l'effet de coups de poignard dans le cœur.

- Sonia, arrête, conjura t-il.

**L**ouvia le remercia intérieurement, elle avait senti les larmes montées. Il lui était arrivé la même chose une demi-heure auparavant, juste avant qu'elle ne finisse par éclater de rire grâce à Harry qui avait jeté un sort à Carmena. Sinon, juste avant elle avait réellement pleuré, même si elle avait réussi à sauver les apparences.

- On pourrait accélérer, proposa Louvia.

**L**e fait de courir agissait comme un calmant, son cœur devenait plus léger, seul l'instinct la guidait. Le frère et la sœur acquiescèrent, et Louvia n'attendit pas pour se mettre à courir. En chemin ils croisèrent la meute de Ted qui s'était rassemblée. Ils allèrent pour attaquer la jeune lythari de la meute adverse, mais le grognement grave de Sonia les en dissuada.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Leur lança-t-elle.

- Où vas-tu ? Cette question de Ted s'adressait à Mandoza. Nous avons ramené Carmena. Elle s'en est remise mais elle est sous le choc, elle te demande.

- Je fais un truc et je reviens, répondit-il.

**E**douin regarda avec attention le corps de Louvia, il n'y vit aucune morsure, aucune égratignure.

- Tu n'as même pas réussi à la mordre ! Beugla-t-il. Franchement il serait tant que tu te reprennes, ta forme est en chute libre !

- Ouais c'est ça, je te montre quand tu veux que je n'aie pas perdu la forme.

**M**andoza fit claquer ses mâchoires. Edouin eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui fit ricaner Louvia.

- Ne te moque pas, toi !

- Oui, moi aussi je t'adore, répliqua t-elle.

**L**e trio reprit sa course en direction de la rivière, où les sorciers, les jumeaux et Nathaniel attendaient de revoir surgir Louvia. Ils étaient à présent à la lisière de la forêt. Et Nathaniel fit part de son soulagement en poussant un cri quand il vit sa sœur saine et sauve. Fenri et Guenri ainsi que les sorciers, alertés par son cri, se tournèrent vers les trois loups arrivant. Les jumeaux furent surpris de voir Sonia et son frère encadrer Louvia. Pourquoi étaient-ils avec elle ?

- Te voilà enfin !

**L**ouvia se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, la tête de la louve se déforma, les poils regagnèrent l'intérieur de la peau par endroit. Quand elle reprit forme humaine, Louvia avait conservé sa robe. Elle traversa la rivière suivit de Sonia, seul Mandoza hésitait à franchir la limite. Il mit une patte dans l'eau et la retira dans l'instant, comme s'il en testait la température.

- Tu viens faire quoi ici ? Demanda Fenri.

- Voir les sorciers, répondit la louve.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Nathaniel.

**S**onia fit exactement la même chose que Louvia pour se mouvoir dans sa forme humaine. Du processus il en sortit une femme, plus grande et musclée que Louvia. Ses cheveux étaient blond vénitien et ondulaient le long de ses traits fins. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux bleu-profond que son frère. Elle ne portait qu'un short blanc, et sa poitrine nue, obligea Ron et Harry à baisser leur regard. Ou à se plonger dans une profonde admiration d'un gros scarabée semblable à la transformation en animangus de Rita Skeeter. Le souvenir de cette horrible femme et de tous les articles horripilants qu'elle avait écrits sur lui et Dumbledore, poussa Harry à écraser le malheureux insecte.

**H**ermione n'était pas dérangée par le topless. Quant à Draco, il en avait l'habitude avec Louvia. Alors les excès de nudité, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

- Harry Potter, appela Sonia.

**H**arry leva les yeux mais les rabaissa aussitôt. Mandoza était encore de l'autre côté de la rivière sous sa forme de loup. Il récupéra sa chemise blanche qu'il avait retirée à la hâte avant de se transformer et de se lancer à la poursuite de Louvia. Son short en jean par contre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le retirer, et il n'avait pas résisté. Des lambeaux de ce qu'avait été le vêtement gisaient au sol. Il se décida ensuite à sauter la rivière et s'avança jusqu'à sa sœur. Les sorciers s'étaient reculés en voyant arriver la bête. Il déposa sa chemise au pied de sa sœur, elle était par endroit mouillée par la salive. Sonia la récupéra et l'enfila.

- Merci. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Si, je n'aime pas quand tu montres trop de ta personne à des étrangers, rétorqua le loup.

- Et c'est ça qui t'a poussé à franchir la limite ?

**M**andoza ne répliqua point, il se contenta de repartir. De rejoindre Carmena au camp.

- Harry Potter, selon ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu es l'espoir du monde magique. Le seul qui pourrait vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Les sorciers sont en pleine guerre, une guerre dont tu es le seul espoir de victoire.

- Heu… Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

- Je voyage beaucoup. Je voulais juste te voir. Nous aussi nous serons bientôt impliqués dans cette guerre, comme par le passé...

- Qu'entendez-vous par-là ?

- Vous ne lui avez donc rien dit ? Pourtant c'est vous les _amis_ des sorciers, lança Sonia à Nathaniel.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Oui, tu es peux être un peu jeune pour savoir. En tout cas Wladimir le sait lui, il était là.

- Vous parlez des aurors qui vous ont attaqués ? Demanda Harry.

- Non. Je parle de ces mages noirs qui étaient venus nous chercher dans notre forêt. Ils étaient venus nous proposer une alliance avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore les avaient repoussés, mais maintenant il n'est plus là. Et s'ils reviennent, il faudra les repousser. Même si je doute qu'ils retrouvent notre trace, seul Dumbledore et des membres de son organisation connaissent notre existence.

- Les mangemorts sont venus vous proposez de vous rallier à eux ? Interrogea Draco.

- Nous avons refusé. Et, d'après mes informations, tu en es aussi un, jeune homme.

- Plus maintenant, rectifia-t-il.

- Bref, si un jour tu as besoin de mon aide fais-le moi savoir, dit-elle à Harry. Nous nous reverrons.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda Louvia.

- Oui. Il faut que je rentre. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Hungerion et j'ai peur que l'état de la grotte est empiré depuis mon départ. Il faut qu'une femme aille les ressaisir. Ils sont perdus sans moi.

**S**onia les gratifia d'un sourire.

- Au revoir ma petite louve. Vous deux, dit-elle à l'adresse des deux jumeaux. vous venez aussi avec moi.

- Mais... protesta Fenri.

- On va se faire tuer, finit Guenri.

- Ted n'est pas content, ajouta Fenri.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous fera rien tant que je serais là.

* * *

_Review ?_

Merci d'avoir lu =)

Je suppose que ce n'était pas une bonn idée d'avoir fait un chapitre avec le point de vue interne puisque je n'ai eu aucun retour me disant que c'était bien =S, bref pour la suite j'en avais déjà de prévu donc je verrais si je trouve pas quelque chose de mieux xD !

Le prochain chapitre Louvia continura d'accumuler les boulettes ^^ ! CHAPITRE 16 : Londres.


	17. La louve capturée

**Un milliard de merci à Malika =D**

**Chapitre 16 : La louve capturée.**

Sonia et les deux jumeaux, reconnaissables seulement grâce à leurs yeux, (L'un avait les yeux bleus et l'autre les avait verts), retournèrent à leur campement

Louvia et les autres se préparaient à partir eux aussi de leur côté. Mais au moment où elle aperçut les lambeaux du short en jean, elle re-franchit la rivière, et se pencha pour en ramasser les vestiges. Elle rejoignit ensuite les sorciers. Elle présenta les morceaux de tissu à Draco.

- Peux-tu le réparer par magie ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oui. Draco pointa sa baguette sur le tas informe. Reparo, lança t-il.

Le tissu se reconstitua pour reformer le short. Louvia l'inspecta pour voir s'il était bien conforme, si rien ne manquait et si tout était à la bonne place. Elle en fut ravie et plia le short.

- A qui est-ce ? Demanda Draco.

- Je le lui rendrai la prochaine fois, dit Louvia plus à elle-même, qu'à son ami.

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, le 8 novembre exactement, les sorciers ainsi que Louvia étaient prêts à partir pour Londres. Pour le trio inséparable se sera infiltration du ministère pour récupérer le pendentif des griffes, ou plutôt du cou de Dolores Ombrage. Tandis que pour Draco et Louvia se sera flânerie dans les ruelles de Londres.

- Bon il faut que nous y allions, s'impatienta Harry qui n'avait qu'une seule hâte, récupérer l'Horcruxe le plus vite possible.

Louvia qui sautillait sur place, toute excitée, s'agrippait follement au bras de Draco. Elle avait revêtu un vieux pantalon marron et un tee-shirt blanc appartenant à la sorcière de Gryffondor. Les habits n'étaient pas de la toute dernière mode, mais ils convenaient parfaitement à la Lythari.

- La première chose que nous ferons, c'est d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, hors de question que l'on te voit avec moi dans cette tenue.

- Eh ! Garde tes remarques désobligeantes pour…

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase car déjà Harry avait tournoyé, emportant ses amis avec lui. Louvia se sentit happer par le vide, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Draco resserra son étreinte pour être sûr qu'elle ne le lâche pas. Ils atterrirent sur le sol pavé d'une petite impasse de Londres, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- On se retrouve ici dans une heure et demie, expliqua Harry. Puis s'adressant à Draco, si nous ne sommes pas là, partez sans nous attendre. S'il arrive un quelconque problème, sers-toi du galion ensorcelé.

Harry jeta la pièce en or à Draco qui la rattrapa à la volée. Le faux galion d'or était l'un de ceux ensorcelés par Hermione. Ils avaient servi aux membres de l'armée de Dumbledore, un gang d'adolescents s'étant ligué contre Voldemort et le ministère de la magie. Les galions servaient à envoyer des messages, notamment pour les rendez-vous à la salle sur demande. Ce système était infaillible, Ombrage et Rusard n'avaient pas pu les coincer, tout comme la brigade inquisitorial dont Draco faisait parti à l'époque.

- Tu te souviens comment on s'en sert ?

- Oui, assura Draco.

Ils sortirent de l'impasse qui menait vers une autre petite rue, et se séparèrent. Les deux jeunes gens se mouvaient dans le tumulte de la foule de Londres tandis que les trois autres se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de service du ministère de la magie à savoir des toilettes.

Louvia s'émerveilla devant les carrosseries scintillantes des voitures ; monstres de ferrailles qu'elle n'avait que rarement côtoyés, car elle n'en avait vu une qu'une seule fois et seulement en photo dans un album humain que lui avait donné Wladimir, son frère aîné.

Elle saluait toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, s'arrêtait net devant chaque panneau publicitaire. Elle se boucha le nez en passant devant les poubelles et les bouches d'égouts. Ces odeurs pestilentielles, elle n'y était pas habituée, et son odora surdéveloppé n'arrangeait pas les choses. La lythari faillit être asphyxiée par un camion qui lui crachota sa fumée noire à la figure.

Néanmoins elle restait fascinée par ce monde qu'elle découvrait. Même si elle avait déjà rencontré certaines des inventions des humains. Draco ressentait un mélange de honte et d'amusement devant le comportement peu discret de sa compagne, chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, les dévisageait avec des gros yeux.

- Regarde, c'est génial ! S'exclama t-elle en désignant une chaîne Hi-fi dans une vitrine d'un magasin électronique. Elle a l'air mille fois mieux que celle de Quirin.

Quirin possédait une vielle, très vielle station radio/CD qui avait subie les aléas du temps écoulé, soit une bonne dizaine d'année.

Draco entraîna Louvia dans une rue consacrée entièrement aux boutiques de prêt-à-porter. Ils entrèrent dans une, très chic et vide à cause des prix exorbitants qui y étaient pratiqués. Les robes, tee-shirts, pantalons et autres accessoires étaient entreposés sur des mannequins sans visage ou soigneusement rangés sur des étagères. A peine furent-ils entrer dans le magasin qu'un jeune vendeur se précipita sur eux, comme un rapace sur sa proie.

- Bonjour, dit-il joyeusement. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Nous voudrions nous débarrasser de ces torchons, expliqua Draco en désignant les vêtements que portait Louvia. Pour quelque chose de plus esthétique, reprit t-il.

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à mademoiselle ?

- Heu…

- Un robe de soirée ? Proposa t-il en montrant les différentes robes sur les présentoirs.

- Pas génial pour la forêt, répondit Louvia.

- Nous avons aussi un large choix de pantalons et shorts, annonça le vendeur en prenant un pantalon sur une pile de jean.

Il le déplia et le présenta à la jeune lythari. C'était un jean bleu foncé avec des broderies argentées représentant une couronne sur la poche arrière.

- C'est un modèle classique. Voulez-vous l'essayer ?

Louvia se tourna vers Draco qui l'incita à accepter la proposition du vendeur. Ce dernier lui donna le pantalon alors qu'elle acquiesçait d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle l'examina avant de le tendre à Draco. Ensuite elle déboutonna le sien et le fit glisser sur ses jambes.

- Mademoiselle, fit le vendeur surpris, les cabines d'essayages sont au fond du magasin.

- Louvia ne te déshabille pas ici !

La lyhtari remonta son pantalon, prit le jean et fonça dans la direction qu'indiquait le vendeur.

- Exubérante votre copine, dit le vendeur une fois que Louvia eut refermé la porte de la cabine.

Draco lui adressa un regard venimeux en guise de réponse. Ses yeux gris, où germait l'ouragan_*, transpercèrent le regard pâlot du vendeur.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa celui-ci précipitamment.

Louvia revint des cabines, le pantalon bleu foncé enfilé qu'à mi-cuisse.

- Trop petit. Tu peux me l'agrandir Draco ?

- Non je ne peux pas, répondit le sorcier en lui faisant les gros yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas parler magie devant un moldu.

- Hermione pourrait le faire mais elle n'est pas là.

- Est-ce que Hermione est une couturière de renommée ? Car ce sera difficile, sans vous vexer, de mettre ce pantalon à votre taille. Il serait préférable de prendre un 38.

- Hermione est une sorcière pas une couturière. Et je n'en veux pas 38, un me suffira.

- Pardon ?

- Louvia ! S'exclama Draco. Hermione n'est pas une sorcière mais elle a des doigts de fée et elle est tellement douée dans son travail qu'on la compare à une magicienne, Draco essayait de rattraper le coup.

- Je vois...

- Et oui, la taille 38 serait préférable, continua Draco.

Le vendeur alla chercher le même pantalon à la taille au-dessus. Louvia l'essaya ; le pantalon lui allait parfaitement. Même si le tissu, collant étroitement à sa peau, la dérangeait un tantinet.

- Il vous va à ravir, commenta le vendeur.

- Prends aussi un haut qui va avec.

- Heu... D'accord.

Elle s'exécuta. Au bout d'une demi-heure de shopping et d'essayage, Louvia avait choisi en plus du pantalon, un tee-shirt noir avec comme motif un loup argenté. Inutile de préciser que dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait littéralement sauté dessus. Ils étaient à présent à la caisse. Louvia avait gardé les vêtements neufs sur elle.

- Cela fera 605 £, monsieur, annonça le vendeur.

Louvia qui ne connaissait rien à l'argent, puisque les lytharis ne s'en servaient pas ou rarement, n'avait pas conscience du prix. Tout comme Draco qui ne connaissait pas la valeur de l'argent moldu en or de sorcier. Ils ne firent donc pas de crise cardiaque.

Draco fit semblant de farfouiller à la recherche de son porte-feuille pour en réalité sortir et pointer sa baguette sur le vendeur, qui ne la voyait pas, sa vue étant obstruée par le comptoir. Puis Draco lança le sortilège informulé Confusio. Le regard du vendeur devint soudain vide.

- Qu'est ce que je disais ? bredouilla t-il.

- Vous disiez que vous nous offriez les articles car nous étions des clients charmants, lui expliqua Draco.

- Ah oui, très bien. Bonne journée charmants clients...

Ils leur restaient encore une heure pour visiter Londres. Ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois, dans une boutique de bijoux cette fois ci.

Ils contemplaient les magnifiques pièces d'orfèvreries avec envie, sauf que le magasin n'étant pas vide, Draco ne pourrait pas user du même stratagème que précédemment. Mais il avait un autre plan, il utiliserait un sortilège d'attraction. Mais Louvia semblait sceptique.

- Regarde ce pendentif, il lui montra une pièce représentant une tête de licorne. Il te plaît ?

- Heu... Oui, c'est joli.

Une vendeuse qui épiait leur moindre geste s'avança vers eux, et retira le bijoux de la vitrine pour le montrer à Draco et à Louvia.

- C'est un pendentif en argent, vendu avec sa chaîne, elle tendit le collier à Draco qui le saisit.

- Montre un peu ce que ça donne sur toi.

- Non ! Cria Louvia, ce qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans le magasin.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit Draco.

- Je ne peux pas porter de bijoux, mon père me l'interdit, se justifia Louvia. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs.

- D'accord. Draco rendit le collier.

Ils sortirent de la boutique sans un mot, gagnèrent la place du Big Ben et ils s'installèrent à la table de la terrasse d'un café. Draco commanda une bière et Louvia prit la même chose, même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Ils burent leur bière tout en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient vu : les hommes et femmes d'affaires qui se pressaient en bousculant les gens sur leur passage avec leur attaché-case car ils étaient en pleine conversation téléphonique. Des jeunes filles qui s'étaient retournées sur le passage de Draco, avec un air très intéressé dans le regard. Mais aussi des jeunes hommes qui avaient sifflés la lythari. Chose que cette dernière trouva très marrante, un lui avait même tendu le bras et elle l'avait serré avec tant d'engouement qu'elle avait manqué de peu de lui briser les phalanges.

Ils rirent de la façon dont Draco avait remis à leur place les demoiselles trop entreprenantes envers lui. Ils ne revinrent pas sur l'accident survenu dans la bijouterie.

Soudain, Louvia crispa plusieurs fois les narines, une forte odeur de sang et de sueur lui empestait ses sinus. Elle se tourna vers l'origine de l'émanation et vit un groupe de cinq personnes portant des capes noires. Ils regardaient avec mépris les jeunes femmes qui passaient devant eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draco voyant Louvia froncer les sourcils.

- Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en magie, mais ces types là bas...elle les désigna du menton. Ils ne me paraissent pas normaux, continua t-elle. Et je crois que le bout de bois qui dépasse de leur manche est un bâton de magie.

Draco regarda ces fameux hommes, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et son corps manqua de flancher. Il reconnut le groupe d'hommes en question, où plutôt l'un d'entre eux, qui l'avait particulièrement marqué, Fenris Greyback le mangemort loup-garou. Il sauta de sa chaise en entraînant Louvia avec lui. Il la tira par la main, et quand il passa devant les hommes en question, il dissimula son visage. Ils passèrent sans être vus. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient eux, l'un d'eux se retourna et arrêta ses petits yeux noirs cernés par d'horribles cercles violacés, sur les deux jeunes gens. Il attira l'attention de Greyback en lui donnant un coup de coude. Mais quand celui-ci se retourna, Louvia et Draco avaient déjà disparu.

- Qui sont-ils ? Questionna Louvia.

- Tu avais vu juste, ce sont des sorciers.

-Mais pas des bons sorciers...

- Exactement. On doit rejoindre au plus vite le point de rendez-vous. De toute façon il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure.

C'est d'un pas très rapide qu'ils traversèrent les innombrables rues jusqu'à la petite impasse. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils attendirent moins de deux minutes avant de voir surgir en courant Harry et Ron, encore sous l'influence du polynectar. Puis Hermione arriva toute essoufflée, tenant serré dans son poing le pendentif en or de Salazar Serpentard.

- Il faut vite déguerpir, haleta Ron.

Ils allèrent transplaner quand un éclair rouge rompit le cercle en frôlant Harry. Un grognement retentit alors dans la ruelle sombre :

- Harry Potter !

Fenrir Greyback et ses acolytes avaient retrouvé la trace de Louvia et Draco. Une vague de lumières rouges s'abattit alors sur eux. Ils esquivèrent difficilement les sorts. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'enfuir.

Alors Louvia eut une idée, peut-être pas très bonne, mais qui lui sembla la chose la mieux à faire pour réussir à se sortir de cette situation critique. Elle se rua tête baissée sur leurs assaillants, renversant le premier mangemort, l'assommant d'un coup de tête. Elle décocha un violent coup de poing au second, qui fut touché dans la seconde qui suivit par un sort de stupéfaction lancé par Harry. Un autre tomba à la renverse à cause du même sort. Fenrir Greyback et l'autre homme ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, leurs têtes d'ailleurs allèrent s'encastrer dans un mur. Les cinq mangemorts étaient K.O.

- Et voilà le travail, lança Louvia en se frottant les mains. On y va parce que maman va s'inquié… Elle ne put fini sa phrase car trois éclair rouge vinrent la frapper dans le dos, elle se figea, la bouche ouverte, et tomba lourdement au sol.

Deux des mangemorts avaient déjà repris leurs esprits et ils avaient reçu en plus du renfort. Les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas réussi à intercepter Harry et ses deux amis au ministère étaient arrivés. Draco courut vers le corps inerte de Louvia mais Yaxley se précipitait déjà sur elle. Hermione le tira en arrière. Draco tendait une main désespérée vers Louvia, lorsqu'il se sentit aspirer par un vortex invisible. Il distingua alors la lisière de la forêt de Neuri, la demeure des elfes et des Lytharis. Mais il entendit un cri et vit un éclair de lumière violette. La main d'Hermione se referma soudain sur la sienne avec la force d'un étau et les ténèbres l'aspirèrent à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Draco fut ébloui par une clarté verte et or. Il était étendu sur une couche de feuilles et de brindilles. Quelque chose remua alors tout près de son visage et Draco aperçut le pied de Ron. Il se redressa péniblement. Les souvenirs des dernières minutes lui firent l'effet d'une grosse claque dans la figure.

- LOUVIA ! S'époumona-t-il. LOUVIA ! Elle est restée là bas ! Il faut y retourner !

- Impossible, sinon nous allons nous faire prendre, souffla Hermione encore hors d'haleine.

- Hermione ! Hurla Harry, vite… Ron..

Hermione rampa vers Harry qui tenait la tête de son meilleur ami dans ses mains. Le corps de Ron était trempé de sang et son teint était devenu grisâtre.

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Désartibulé, expliqua Hermione, dont les doigts s'affairaient déjà à l'endroit où le sang jaillissait.

Harry et Draco, horrifiés, la regardèrent déchirer la chemise de Ron.

- Vite, dans mon sac, il y a un flacon marqué « Essence de dictame ».

Harry se rua sur le sac en perle, l'ouvrit et pointa sa baguette vers les profondeurs du sac magique.

- Accio dictame.

Il donna ensuite la fiole à Hermione qui la déboucha en vitesse, versa trois goutte du contenu de la potion sur la chair à vif de Ron, qui cicatrisa dans l'instant. Ce fut plus rapide comme cicatrisation que ce dont étaient capable les lytharis.

- Louvia, beugla Draco. Il faut la retrouver...

- On ne peut pas y retourner, soupira Hermione. Pas maintenant, ou nous nous ferions prendre... Et nous ne savons pas où ils l'ont emmenée et s'ils ne l'ont pas... Une boule se forma alors dans la gorge des trois sorciers.

- Non, non, impossible. Pas Louvia. Nous devons aller voir Remeaudor, et ils la retrouveront grâce à… je ne sais pas quoi... les elfes savent peut être…

Hermione pâlit.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Demanda Harry. Je croyais que nous devions retourner dans leur forêt ?

- Oh... Harry... Hermione semblait au bord des larmes. Nous ne pouvons pas y retourner non plus. Quand nous avons transplaner Yaxley s'est accroché à Draco et il est resté là- bas. Il est resté à la forêt des lytharis ! Ils vont découvrir l'endroit !

- Non, gémit Draco.

- Je suis affreusement désolée...

- Oui ça tu peux l'être désolée espèce de saleté de Sang de bourbe, s'emporta Draco. A cause de toi ils sont en danger et ils ont Louvia !

- Je suis désolée, la voix d'Hermione était maintenant déformée par les sanglots et les ceux de Draco ne t'ardèrent pas à s'y greffer entre deux insultes à l'encontre de la sorcière.**

Pendant ce temps là, dans la petite impasse de Londres.

- Nous avons eu l'une des leurs, annonça un mangemort en retournant le corps stupéfixié de la lythari. Je ne la reconnais pas, elle ne ressemble pas à la sang de bourbe.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres va être furieux, s'il apprend que Harry Potter nous a échappé.

- Nous lui amènerons celle-là en compensation. Comme ça il ne s'en prendra pas à nous, et puis il y a une nouvelle qui risque d'enfoncer encore plus les Malfoy.

- Qu'entends-tu par-là, Greyback ? Demanda Scabior, l'un de ses hommes.

- Vous n'avez donc pas vu le jeune Malfoy ? Il était là, avec Harry Potter.

Fenrir s'avança vers la jeune fille étendue sur le sol et la souleva comme un paquet de viande. Il tourna ensuite sur lui-même et disparut dans un crac sonore, emportant avec lui sa prisonnière.

Il atterrit sur une route de campagne, rapidement rejoint par ses compagnons. Ils s'avancèrent le long d'une longue allée, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un grand portail en fer forgé. Scabior en secoua les battant pour qu'il s'ouvre. Les motifs du portail se déformèrent pour prendre l'apparence d'un visage effrayant qui parla d'une voix métallique et vibrante :

- Annoncez l'objet de votre visite !

- On amène une prisonnière qui a un lien avec Potter ! Rugit Greyback d'une voix triomphante.

Le portail s'ouvrit, Greyback et les autres entrèrent. Une femme les attendait devant la porte d'un grand manoir.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna Narcissa Malfoy, en les conduisant dans le hall.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand salon, le loup-garou laissa tomber son paquet sur le sol en marbre. L'homme qui était assis dans un fauteuil couleur violet foncé, Lucius Malfoy, s'adressa à sa femme de sa voix traînante :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une prisonnière qui a un rapport direct avec Potter, nous l'avons capturée alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient...

- Vous avez laissé échappé Potter ? Rugit une voix provenant d'un coin de la pièce.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, dit Greyback. Car sachez que votre cher rejeton était avec Potter...

- Comment ? Draco était là…, dit Narcissa en portant la main à son cœur.

- Oui, Madame. Draco est du côté de Potter... Quand le seigneur des ténèbres saura cela…

- Il ne saura rien, l'interrompit Bellatrix Lestrange. En tout cas pas avant que nous ayons interrogé cette fille.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le corps inerte, un long fil en acier l'entoura.

- Enervatum. ....

* * *

** Passage inspiré de la page 319-321 Chapitre 14 du 7em tome d'Harry Potter.

* 'Dans son oeil, ciel livide où germe l'ouragan' poème de Baudelaire à une passante.

* * *

**R**_ev_i**_e_**w_ ?_ **T**_H_A**N**_K _Y**_O_**U **S**_O_ V_E_**R**_Y__ M_**U**C**H !** =P

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se frotte trop au feu, on finit pas s'y brûler ! Que ça serve de leçon à Louvia !

Extrait du prochain capitre intitulé : Le manoir des Malfoy.

-_ Alors petite idiote, j'espère que tu vas tout me dire._

_- Dans tes rêves et encore !_

_- Très bien, endoloris._

_Louvia crispa sa mâchoire. Mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître de sa douleur. Elle avait sa fierté._

_- Même pas mal._

_- Ce sort ne semble pas très efficace.. essayons celui de notre cher directeur de Poudlard.. Sectumsempra._


	18. Le Manoir des Malfoy

**UN TRILLARD DE MERCI A MAHA1959 !**

**Chapitre 17 : Manoir des Malfoy**

Louvia était solidement attachée sur une chaise par un câble en argent épais et très résistant. Impossible pour elle, malgré sa force, de se défaire de ses liens. En face d'elle, Bellatrix Lestrange était folle et effrayante, elle agitait sa baguette en tout sens. Elle criait à l'encontre du mangemort loup-garou, qui avait les yeux exorbités et se tenait à distance respectable de la menace que représentait la femme.

- Tu les as laissés s'échapper ! Imbécile d'immonde hybride !

- Ils se sont échappés grâce à l'aide de votre neveu, ma petite dame.

- Je t'interdis de dire cela à une quelconque personne ! Rugit Bellatrix. Va-t'en !

-Je veux d'abord mon or, sinon je récupère la fille.

- Tiens, Bellatrix sortit de sa poche une bourse qu'elle jeta à Greyback.

- Merci. Greyback se courba pour saluer et sortit de la pièce.

Bellatrix fit volte-face pour se planter nez à nez avec la prisonnière qui se débattait en vain. Ses membres étaient comme engourdis, et elle n'arrivait pas à se transformer en louve. Les parents de Draco Malfoy étaient crispés, ils fixaient la jeune fille avec une once d'anxiété dans leurs regards gris.

- Où se cache Harry Potter ? Tonna la voix de Bellatrix.

- Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? Demanda la lythari.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser des questions ! La démence était visible dans les yeux noirs de la plus fidèle disciple de Lord Voldemort.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! Cracha Louvia.

- Tu vas voir espèce de sale gamine, _Endoloris_.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Louvia, elle sentit comme si on l'avait électrocuté, mais faiblement. Le visage de Bellatrix se déforma en un rictus de rage, son sort n'avait pas produit les effets escomptés.

- _Endoloris, Endoloris_, scanda t'elle.

La décharge fut plus intense.

- Aïe. Arrêtez; ça fait mal !

- Pas assez à mon goût, ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS !

Cette fois-ci se fut comme si on l'avait transpercé de part en part avec des couteaux chauffés à blanc. Louvia hurla de douleur.

- Je préfère ça.

Une fois la douleur dissipée, Louvia serra les dents. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux flamboyaient de rage.

- Je répète ma question. Où se cache Harry Potter ? Où se cache Draco Malfoy ?

Les mains de Narcissa Malfoy commencèrent à trembler. Elle chercha refuge dans celles de son mari.

- Draco n'est pas avec Potter, dit ce dernier la voix mal assuré.

- Oh que si. Je suis désolée pour vous Cyssi, Lucius, mais votre fils est un traître à son sang !

- Ne dit pas ça Bella, beugla Narcissa.

- Draco n'est pas un enfoiré de votre espèce ! Lança Louvia avec colère.

Elle avait beau essayer, impossible pour elle de laisser monter son côté louve, même si la rage qu'elle éprouvait, était très forte. Elle sentait aussi une brûlure désagréable lui grignoter la peau.

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Bellatrix.

Elle lui envoya une nouvelle salve d'endoloris. La douleur fut trop difficile à supporter, Louvia tomba dans les pommes.

- Queudever ! Emmène cette fille à la cave.

- Oui, maîtresse.

Il souleva difficilement la jeune fille inconsciente et la traîna jusqu'à un escalier sombre et étroit. Il descendit sans faire attention à Louvia qui se cognait contre les parois en pierre. Il traversa ensuite un couloir similaire, jusqu'à une lourde porte en bois. D'un mouvement de baguette, il la déverrouilla. La porte s'ouvrit en émettant un grincement sinistre. Cela donnait sur une pièce humide à l'odeur de moisi, plongée dans une obscurité totale. Quedever marmonna une formule magique et une lumière étrangement bleutée éclaira la pièce. Les prisonniers déjà présents furent éblouis, ils étaient attachés au mur par une lourde chaîne et un anneau au pied.

Il lâcha Louvia, qui glissa sur le sol. D'un coup de baguette, une chaîne argentée aux maillons effilés s'enroula autour des poignets de la jeune fille, la soulevant pour l'attacher au mur. Il répéta la même manipulation, et cette fois la chaîne vint entourer ses chevilles.

La position dans laquelle la lythari se trouvait, était très inconfortable. Elle avait les bras tendus au-dessus de la tête, ce qui allait lui causer rapidement des fourmillements désagréables, en plus de ce mal suspect qui lui brûlait la chair de l'intérieur.

Au bout d'une ou deux heures de coma, Louvia fut réveillée brusquement par la folle de service, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était venue pour tirer des informations sur Harry Potter, informations que Louvia ne lâcherait pour rien au monde.

- Alors petite idiote, j'espère que tu vas tout me dire.

- Dans tes rêves et encore !

- Très bien, _endoloris_.

Louvia crispa sa mâchoire. Mais elle ne laissa pas transparaître sa douleur. Elle avait sa fierté.

- Même pas mal.

- Ce sort ne semble pas très efficace... Essayons celui de notre cher directeur de Poudlard.. _Sectumsempra._

Le jet de lumière vint profondément entailler le torse de la lythari. Déchiquetant son tee-shirt neuf. Bellatrix fut ravie d'entendre la jeune fille crier, hurler, beugler de douleur. A chaque coup ses blessures devenaient de plus en plus sévères. Ses habits ne durèrent pas longtemps, ils furent réduis à l'état de lambeau. Elle n'avait pas pu se transformer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'argent qui composait ses liens y était pour quelque chose, elle en était sû ne tira rien de Louvia, qui ne répondit rien à part des insultes.

La lythari était dans cette cave depuis deux jours et demis, quand la porte de la prison s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Louvia se préparait à prendre des sortilèges cuisants, mais ce n'était pas la brune qui se présenta sur le pas de la porte. C'était la maîtresse de maison. Elle entra dans la pièce insalubre avec un plateau chargé de ce qui semblait à l'odeur, de la nourriture et une carafe d'eau. Elle déposa deux assiettes aux pieds des deux autres prisonniers d'infortunes, et remplit leur écuelle d'eau limpide. Louvia ne s'attendait pas à être elle aussi servie, vu qu'elle était réduite au jeûne tant qu'elle ne parlerait pas.

Sauf que cette fois-ci la femme s'avança vers elle. Elle cassa un morceau de pain, qu'elle présenta devant la bouche close de Louvia. Celle-ci renifla l'offrande, mais refusa d'y toucher.

- Ce n'est pas empoisonné, assura Narcissa Malfoy. Tu peux manger.

Louvia fixa le visage de la femme, ridé par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Elle n'y décela aucune expression mauvaise, elle ne semblait pas mentir. Et son estomac vide qui criait famine, la poussa à mordre dans le misérable morceau de pain, qui fut englouti en deux bouchées. Mme Malfoy lui donna aussi de la viande séchée, et la fit boire. Une fois l'assiette vidée, la femme la déposa au sol, prit une serviette qu'elle humidifia et l'appliqua sur le ventre nue de la lythari. Elle y essuya le sang coagulé. Elle remarqua que les nombreuses blessures avaient pris une drôle de couleur et s'étaient partiellement refermées. Ses mains froides entrèrent en contact avec la peau anormalement chaude de Louvia. Elle irradiait. Sa température était montée en flèche, frôlant les 41 °C.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? S'enquit Mme Malfoy.

- Depuis quand mon état vous intéresse ? Railla Louvia, la voix affaiblie.

- Vous savez où est Draco, lança t-elle.

- Je vous dirais que dal, cracha Louvia.

- Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi seulement s'il est en bonne santé. La voix de Mme Malfoy se fit suppliante, elle semblait au bord des sanglots.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est Draco pour vous ?

- C'est mon fils, Draco Malfoy est mon fils. Je vous en supplie, est ce que Draco va bien ? Est-il en sécurité ?

- Draco, _votre fils_… ? Louvia était prise au dépourvu. Oui, il va bien, mais je ne vous dirais pas où il se trouve.

- Est-il en sécurité ? Demanda t-elle de nouveau.

- Oui.

- Oh merci Merlin, merci.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de la mère de son ami. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tapota l'anneau qui retenait les poignets de la prisonnière, ils se desserrèrent. Le sang put circuler plus librement, offrant un peu plus de confort, même si c'était très minime. Mais le principal était qu'à présent, les menottes en argent ne lui lacéraient plus les poignets. Le poison ne s'écoulerait pas d'avantage dans ses veines.

Après le passage de Mme Malfoy, la porte restera définitivement close pour Louvia. La femme avait eu les informations qu'elle voulait, et maintenant elle ne se souciait plus d'amener de quoi survivre à la lythari. Elle sentait que ce coup ci, elle n'allait peut être pas s'en sortir. Elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant à ses frères, à ses parents, qui devaient se demander où elle avait bien pu encore aller fourrer son nez. Elle était d'avantage inquiète pour les sorciers. Où étaient-ils ? Allaient-ils bien ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur, que ces crapules puantes de mangemorts n'arriveraient pas à leur mettre la main dessus. Après le visage blafard pointu, les yeux gris, et les cheveux décoloré de Draco Malfoy, lui vint en tête celui plus carré et plus coloré, éclairé par des yeux bleus perçants. Est-ce que Mandoza serait triste si jamais elle venait à mourir ? Oui, sûrement, la mort de quelqu'un ne peut pas laisser indifférent, même si ce quelqu'un vous a bien ennuyé. Les remords commencèrent à monter, elle s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Carmena, même si cette pouffe avait eu ce qu'elle méritait. Elle se morfondait sur le fait de s'être disputé avec Lyzandre, d'avoir provoqué Ted et sa bande, surtout qu'elle les appréciait mine de rien. Ils avaient beau n'avoir pas les même idéaux sur les sorciers, être de meute différente, cela n'empêchait pas d'être de très bon ami. D'ailleurs à un moment elle avait songé à rejoindre la troupe de Ted, pour naturellement se rapprocher un peu plus de Mandoza, mais aussi parce qu'elle trouvait ça cool d'appartenir à une meute comme la sienne. Son père ne lui en aurait pas voulu, même si du coup, elle serait passée sous le contrôle d'Hungerion. Ça marche comme ça dans la hiérarchie des Lytharis : Un chef de meute, divisée en plusieurs petites meutes, un peu comme à l'armée.

- Tu es une amie de Draco Malfoy ?

Louvia ouvrit les yeux interloqués par cette question et cette la voix inconnue, près d'elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Louvia.

- Luna Lovegood, je suis prisonnière moi aussi. Mais toi, si tu es une amie de Malfoy, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas dire où sont Draco et Harry….

- Harry ? Harry Potter ?

- Oui, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Tu les connais ?

- Oui. Toi aussi, non ?

- J'étais avec eux à Poudlard. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu étais dans quelle maison ?

- Louvia, dit-elle dans un souffle. Et je n'étais pas à l'école des sorciers…

Ensuite Louvia tomba de force dans les bras de Morphée, elle était exténuée. Elle ne se réveilla ensuite plus pendant trois jours, sauf quand Luna arrivait à lui donner un peu d'eau et de nourriture. La folle servante de Voldemort ne vint plus la tourmenter.

Harry et ses trois acolytes s'étaient installés dans une cabane abandonnée dans la forêt où les avait conduits Hermione.

- Je sais où elle est ! Je sais où elle est ! Scanda Draco qui venait de se lever d'un bond. Harry ! Je sais où elle est !

- Où est qui ?

- Louvia !

- Et où serait-elle ?

- Chez moi, au manoir Malfoy ! Quel crétin ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

- Pourquoi serait-elle là bas ?

- Tu-sais-qui y a installé son quartier général ! Ils ont dû la conduire là bas ! J'en suis sûr ! Il faut y aller maintenant !

- Draco... Dit timidement Hermione. C'est risqué de se rendre dans le repère de Tu-sais-qui, surtout pour Harry...

- Je sais, mais il faut sauver Louvia !

- On en a déjà discuté… elle est peut être morte... reprit Hermione

- Non ! Impossible, ils ne l'ont pas tuée, ils ont besoin d'elle pour nous retrouver...

- On en a déjà parlé, répéta à son tour Ron.

- On ne peut pas la laisser, on n'en sait rien de ce qui lui est arrivée... On lui doit ça !

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

- Potter, tu ne peux pas la laisser.

- Je sais…, répondit celui-ci.

- Alors allons-y !

- Draco... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on ne sait même pas si elle est là bas… lui expliqua Hermione

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'abandonner !

- Nous allons trouver une solution, lui promit Harry.

Au village des Lytharis, mère s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir sa fille et ses amis sorciers. Jamais Louvia n'était partie plus d'un jour. Elle faisait part de ses angoisses à son mari, qui ne semblait pas si soucieux que ça.

- Louvia n'est toujours pas rentrée, tu devrais envoyer les garçons la chercher.

- Anna, Louvia va bien, assura Remeaudor. Elle a dû partir loin avec ses amis, elle ne s'est pas perdue, ils doivent sûrement profiter des lacs ou autres.

- Quatre jours, tu te rends compte ! Elle ne s'est jamais absentée aussi longtemps !

- Si d'ici demain soir, elle n'est pas rentrée, j'irais la chercher.

- J'ai peur pour elle. Avec ces gens qui rodent autour de la forêt… Si jamais ils lui ont fait quelque chose...

- Eh, notre fille sait se battre. Si tu ne me crois pas, va demander à Ted...

- Je sais, mais si jamais…

- Non, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter !

- Oui mais je suis anxieuse à cause de ces mystérieux rôdeurs ! Je sens que ça va recommencer... Ils vont revenir et cette fois Dumbledore ne sera pas là.

- Nous savons nous défendre, et les elfes sont avec nous. Ils en connaissent un rayon sur la magie, les oreilles pointues.

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils se joindront à nous en cas de conflit ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais oui sûrement, ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils seront touchés également.

Dans un coin de la forêt dotée d'une étrange luminescence bleue, où étaient érigées de somptueuses bâtisses aux creux d'immenses arbres. Un elfe, les cheveux blonds arrivant jusqu'à la taille, et les yeux verts ressortant sur son visage pâle, était assis sur un trône. Il parlait à trois autres elfes agenouillés devant lui.

- Seigneur Aranwë, dit Voronwë, les intrus s'avèrent bien être des sorciers comme vous le pensiez. Nous ne savons cependant pas ce qu'ils cherchent.

- Où les avez-vous vus ? Dans quelle direction allaient-ils ?

- Nous les avons vus à la lisière de la forêt, répondit une elfe. Ils ne semblaient pas chercher quelque chose de spécial.

- Ils étaient très proche du territoire des lytharis, intervint Fëanaro.

- Bien merci, continuez de surveiller les alentours.

Les trois elfes se levèrent pour partir.

- Eldaloétë attend, pria Aranwë.

- Oui.

- Je voudrais que tu ailles quérir le centaure Simon. J'ai eu une vision que j'aimerais approfondir.

- Une vision ?

- Oui, et si j'ai vu l'avenir juste, la paix devrait revenir sur le monde magique rapidement.

- Comment ?

- Cela va sûrement vous étonner, mais les lytharis et les sorciers vont peut être réussir à faire quelque chose de bien, ensemble.

- Pff, comment ces hybrides pourraient-ils faire quelque chose de bien ?

- Ne tenez pas un tel discours, reprocha Aranwë. Ces hybrides, comme vous dîtes, ont autant de mérite que nous autres, les elfes.

- Mérite ? Ils sont le résultat d'une expérience échouée d'un elfe qui n'avait pas toute sa raison.

- Je ne parlerais pas d'expérience avortée, les lytharis allient la puissance de la bête et l'intelligence elfique.

- Oui, maître.

- Vous ne me paraissez pas convaincue. C'est une espèce encore jeune ; il lui reste beaucoup de chose à apprendre, tout comme les humains, et même nous.

- Vous avez raison.

* * *

_J'ai pris en compte ta remarque Eden, j'ai changé la catégorie de la fic ! Comme ça, les gens seront avertis ! Mais je vais tout de même essayer de remettre Harry et Cie un peu plus dans l'histoire !_


	19. Dette remboursée

**Merci à Maha1959 !**

Chapitre 18 : Une dette remboursée.

Les quatre sorciers formaient un cercle autour d'un plan tracé sur la terre meuble du sol.

- Bon, je récapitule le plan, dit Draco qui était accroupi sa baguette en main. Nous transplanerons directement dans le dressing de ma chambre, puis nous chercherons Louvia, qui se trouve sûrement dans la geôle au sous-sol.

Tout en énumérant les différents déplacements qu'ils feront dans la maison dans le but de sauver Louvia, il désignait les pièces sur le plan du manoir dessiné sur la terre.

- Es-tu sûr que ta chambre n'est pas occupée par une autre personne ?

- Sûr, j'ai bourré moi-même ma chambre de sortilèges en tout genre, annonça fièrement Draco. Personne ne peut y entrer sans risquer d'y laisser des plumes.

- J'espère qu'un mangemort a eu l'idée de poser son cul sur ton lit et qu'il ne puisse plus, maintenant, s'asseoir, dit Ron.

- Moi aussi Weasley, répondit Draco.

- Et pour le transplanage ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je suis encore un Malfoy même si j'ai renié mon sang, donc si je vous fais transplaner nous ne nous ferons pas repérer car je peux passer au travers du champ de protection.

- Oui, mais…

- Granger, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire tout un tas de suppositions, s'énerva Draco. Vous réfléchissiez moins quand il s'agissait de sauver une imbécile qui s'est laissé abuser par un journal intime, d'un basilic ou un animagus recherché par une horde de détraqueurs voulant l'embrasser. Dans ces moments-là vous fonciez presque dans le tas.

- L'imbécile, c'était ma sœur, grogna Ron. Et l'animagus le parrain d'Harry.

- Et Louvia ne représente donc rien pour vous ? Hurla Draco hors de lui.

- Calme-toi, implora Harry, nous n'avons jamais dit, ni même pensé cela !

- Très bien alors, allons-y.

Les quatre sorciers se levèrent et formèrent un cercle en se tenant par les mains, comme une bande de petites filles jouant à la ronde. Puis Draco tourna sur lui-même, plus décidé que jamais et il disparut dans un Crac, emportant avec lui les trois autres.

Ils firent leur réapparition dans une petite pièce sombre. Les murs étaient de grandes armoires où se trouvaient suspendus costards, chemises, pantalons... Il y avait aussi un pan de portes coulissantes, maquillé par un miroir. Le fameux _petit_ dressing de Draco. Harry se demandait quelle était la taille de sa chambre, sûrement immense vu que le petit dressing était déjà plus grand que l'ancienne chambre de Dursley, devenue la sienne. Maintenant ce n'était plus la sienne, puisque le 4 privet drive était à présent laissé vacant, le charme de sa mère étant rompu.

Draco serrait sa baguette fermement dans sa main, tout comme les trois autres sorciers qui le suivaient. Il poussa doucement le miroir coulissant, et regarda par la fente. Il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit un passage plus grand pour lui permettre de se faufiler.

La chambre de Draco était très spacieuse comme s'y attendait Harry. Un grand lit à baldaquin était au centre la pièce, le mobilier était en cuir vert foncé piqué de clous en cuivre. La pièce était impeccable et décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Sur un pan de mur se dessinait le corps anguleux d'un grand serpent argenté.

- Bon, il n'y a personne.

- Pour l'instant.

- Comment fait-on pour atteindre la cave ?

- En transplanant.

- Pourquoi ne l'avons nous pas fait directement ? Demande Ron railleur. Tu voulais à tout prix nous montrer ta _grande_ chambre.

- Parce que maintenant je suis sûr que le sortilège de protection ne nous a pas détectés, et transplaner d'une pièce de la maison à une autre ne nous fera pas remarquer.

- Alors allons-y maintenant, ordonna Harry.

Ils reformèrent une ronde pour transplaner dans la cave. Ils se re-matérialisèrent dans une geôle humide qui empestait l'odeur du moisi et du sang séché. Ils n'y voyaient rien dans l'obscurité ambiante.

- Ton déluminateur Ron, dit Hermione.

- Qui est là ? Demanda une voix émergeant de l'obscurité.

Harry reconnut cette voix un peu perdue et mystérieuse entre mille.

- Luna, c'est toi ? Demanda Harry.

En même temps que Harry posait sa question, Ron actionnait son déluminateur et trois boules de lumière bleutée s'en échappèrent pour se mettre à flotter dans la pièce.

Ils purent voir alors Luna Lovegood enchaînée au mur par une chaîne qui retenait son pied ; ainsi qu'un vieil homme maigre et fatigué qui subissait le même sort. Mais ce qui les frappa se fut le corps inerte, mutilé, et suspendu contre le mur de Louvia. Cette dernière avait les yeux clos, et sa poitrine ne semblait plus se soulever. Etaient-ils arrivés trop tard ?

- Non, beugla Draco en s'approchant de son amie. Impossible, elle ne peut pas être…

- Elle est inconsciente et très faible, mais pas morte, dit Hermione qui avait appuyé une main sur la jugulaire de Louvia.

- Ouf, soufflèrent de soulagement les trois sorciers.

- On la détache puis on s'en va, dit Ron.

- Oui, mais pas avec un sort sinon nous risquons de nous faire repérer. Hermione tu as pris la dague que nous avons trouvée dans la forêt ?

- L'épée de Gryffondor ?

- Oui, elle devrait être assez solide pour trancher les chaînes.

Hermione sortit la fameuse épée incrustée de pierre précieuse de son sac en perle magique. Elle s'empressa de libérer tout d'abord le vieil homme ainsi que Luna, puis elle passa aux chaînes en argent qui retenaient la louve. Elle trancha avec facilité les liens, Louvia tomba mollement dans les bras de Draco et de Ron. Ils passèrent chacun un bras de la lythari autour de leurs épaules pour la soutenir.

- Bon maintenant, allons-y, dit Ron impatient. Inutile de rester ici plus longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de transplaner avec Louvia dans cet état, dit Hermione.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, à moins que tu veuilles sortir par la grande porte. Ce qui serait suicidaire, lui rappela Harry.

- Tu peux la soigner un peu avant que l'on parte ?

- Oui, je peux faire ça.

Hermione pointa sa baguette dans les profondeurs de son sac, et attira à elle, avec un accio, une petite fiole contenant une potion d'une horrible couleur verte. Elle déboucha le capuchon de la fiole et en versa le contenu dans la bouche entrouverte de l'inconsciente.

- C'est quoi ? S'enquit Draco.

- Une sorte de revigorant, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Au fait, on a oublié un point important dans le plan : où est-ce qu'on rentre ? Demanda Harry. La petite cabane n'est pas le lieu idéal pour se planquer et soigner Louvia.

- La chaumière aux coquillages, souffla Ron.

- La quoi ?

- La maison de Bill et Fleur. Remus doit y être, ou alors on pourra le contacter là bas.

- Comment ce foutu lou… Mais oui ! Tu as eu une vrai illumination Weasley.

- Remus nous a conduit jusqu'aux Lytharis, il les connaît, il nous sera donc d'une grande aide avec Louvia...

- Et moi ? Intervint Luna. Moi et M. Olivander pouvons-nous vous accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, nous n'allons pas vous laissez ici !

- Très bien, allons-y. Je ne voudrais pas que ta chère Tante nous surprenne chez toi !

- Oui moi non plus Harry.

…Plus haut, dans le salon, Bellatrix Lestrange et le couple Malfoy étaient installés devant la cheminé dans des fauteuils en cuir vert semblables au mobilier de la chambre de Draco. Puis, sans crier gare, Bellatrix bondit de son siège.

- Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Quelqu'un a utilisé un sort dans la cave.

- Ce doit être Queudever, dit Lucius.

- Queudever ! Appela Bellatrix.

- Ouiii maîtresse, lui répondit la voix stridente de Queudever.

- Ce n'est pas lui, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la cave ! Allons-y ! Ordonna la folle Lestrange.

En bas, dans la cave, Luna soutenait d'un bras le vieux fabriquant de baguette Ollivander, et de l'autre elle tenait le bras d'Hermione. Quant à Harry, il avait saisit d'une main l'épaule de Draco et de l'autre celle de Ron, qui eux portaient la lythari K.O. Ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner. Mais, c'était sans compter sur Bellatrix Lestrange qui entra dans la cave comme une furie. Ses yeux rageurs étaient exorbités. Les parents de Draco la suivaient de près.

- _Stupéfix_, hurla Bellatrix.

L'éclair rouge siffla au-dessus du groupe de sorcier.

- La folle a rappliqué ! S'égosilla Draco.

- Toi ! Grogna Bellatrix. J'avais donc raison, tu es un traître ! _Stupéfix, Stupéfix_.

_- Stupéfix_, renchérit Harry.

- Mon fils, tu as perdu la raison ! S'indigna le père Malfoy.

- Non, je l'ai retrouvée.

- Barrons-nous !

Harry agrippa les manches de ces deux compagnons et pivota sur lui-même en se répétant « la chaumière aux coquillages. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison perchée sur la colline. La porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée, et deux hommes en sortirent en courant.

- Ron ! Harry ! Hurla un homme avec une longue chevelure rousse qui fouettait son visage entaillé par de profondes estafilades.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda Remus Lupin.

- Oui, ça peut aller, répondit Harry.

- Mais elle, elle ne va pas bien du tout, rétorqua Draco en soutenant la tête de Louvia pour qu'elle ne tombe pas en arrière.

- Hermione nous a fait un topo de la situation, dépêchons-nous de rentrer et de soigner cette petite, dit Remus.

Bill Weasley, partageait la même marque de fabrique que toute sa famille : des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur. il avait aussi le visage meurtri à cause d'un loup-garou, celui-là même qui avait enlevé Louvia : Fenrir Greyback. Le grand frère de Ron attrapa dans ses bras le corps inerte de la lythari pour l'amener dans sa demeure. Mais, quand il essaya de se redresser, le poids de la jeune fille le fit vaciller.

- Ils sont costauds et très lourds, lança Remus. Je vais t'aider.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la petite maison, ils allongèrent Louvia sur le canapé. Fleur Weasley, la belle épouse de Bill, amena un plateau de biscuits et un pichet de lait aux quatre sauveurs. Elle apporta aussi trois fioles de potions qu'elle donna à Remus. Ce dernier auscultait la lythari, mais il n'était pas médecin et ne voyait pas ce qui causait le mal de la jeune fille, à part peut- être un poison. Mais il savait les lytharis très résistants et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si mal en point. Il déboucha la première fiole et lui versa dans la bouche le liquide bleuté qui coula le long du menton de Louvia. Il pressa sa paume sur le front brûlant.

- Elle a de la fièvre et pourtant elle ne s'est pas transformée récemment vu que ses vêtements, même en piteux états sont encore là, déduisit Remus.

- Les effets de cette potion sont normalement immédiats, dit Fleur. Elle devrait se réveiller rapidement.

Ils regardèrent le visage inexpressif de la fille. Rien. On aurait pu la croire morte si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas de temps à autre. Remus se tourna vers les sorciers adolescents.

- Où est Remeaudor ?

- Il n'est pas au courant, répondit Draco.

- Vous n'avez même pas prévenu son clan qu'elle s'était faite enlever ! Reprocha Remus. Pourtant Hermione m'a dit que ça faisait bien cinq jours qu'elle était captive.

Les quatre jeunes baissèrent les yeux et ne répondirent rien. Ils avaient été stupides de ne pas prévenir les autres lytharis mais ils avaient eu peur de leurs réactions. Leur bêtise allait peut être coûter la vie à Louvia.

- La fièvre peut être due à une transformation ? Demanda Hermione.

- Quand ils se transforment, leurs corps créent de l'énergie sous forme de chaleur. Ils peuvent atteindre les 40°C, ce qui leur permet de se trimbaler avec rien sur le dos même en plein hiver, mais ça ne dure pas indéfiniment, quelques heures tout au plus s'ils ne se retransforment pas…

- De quelle transformation parles-tu ? Interrompit Bill.

- Cette petite... Grande petite, rectifia Remus en désignant Louvia, est une perfection dans le genre métamorphe.

- Métamorphe ? Tu veux dire animangus ?

- Non, elle n'a pas appris à se transformer en animal.

- C'est une lythari. Cette fois-ci c'est Draco qui coupa la parole à Remus. Louvia est mi-elfe, mi-louve.

- Ça existe ? S'étonna Fleur. Et elle est peut être dan… ?

- Non, répondit Hermione. Les lytharis non rien à voir avec les loups-garous, ils ne sont pas dangereux.

Draco, Ron, Harry toussotèrent.

- Pas dangereux, sauf le clan de l'autre taré blond, crailla Draco.

- Oh ! Je vois que vous avez eu affaire avec Hungerion, dit Remus.

- Non, pire, avec son fils. Mais là n'est pas le problème. L'important est de soigner Louvia,

- Le mieux serait que vous rameniez Louvia chez elle. Ses parents sauront quoi faire. Et il faut faire vite, ses forces sont presque nulles.

Plus tard... Les quatre sorciers avaient pénétré dans la forêt, ils avançaient dans une totale obscurité, priant pour que les lytharis, de préférence du clan de Louvia, se rendent compte de leur arrivée. Ron et Draco avaient passé, chacun, un bras de Louvia autour de leur cou. Harry et Hermione avaient allumé l'extrémité de leurs baguettes qu'ils agitaient en tout sens, espérant être repérés.

- Stop, attendez.

Draco s'arrêta pour prêter l'oreille à un bruit qui lui semblait être celui de quelqu'un en plein monologue.

- Il y a quelqu'un.

Effectivement il y avait bien quelqu'un. Ils entendaient des bribes de paroles, portées par la brise :

- Marre… Pourrie la vie. Perdu la forme, perdu la forme. En tout cas elle, c'est sûr, elle ne la pas perdue !

Une ombre humaine passa derrière un arbre, Harry la vit et l'interpella.

- Eh, on a besoin d'aide ! Par ici.

La silhouette s'avança entre les buissons. Quand elle arriva à la lumière des baguettes des sorciers, ces derniers virent un homme dont les sourcils froncés n'en formaient plus qu'un unique, une bouche, dont les lèvres étaient relevées, laissant apparaître des dents blanches et tranchantes. Un colosse arrivait sur eux, telle une furie. Ses grands yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

- Vous, grogna Mandoza.

- Attends ! Hurla Draco. Louvia...

Le grand blond s'arrêta dans sa lancée, il venait de remarquer le corps inerte de Louvia que soutenaient Draco et Ron. Sa moue colérique tomba comme un masque.

- Elle ne va pas bien, il faut faire quelque chose... Aide-nous, supplia le sorcier.

En une fraction de seconde, le lythari se retrouva derrière le groupe de sorciers et leur arracha, en douceur certes, mais arracha quand même, Louvia des bras. Cette dernière glissa contre lui. Il la calla dans le berceau de ses bras, et porta une main à son visage, il lui tapota la joue pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Eh, Lou.

- Elle est inconsciente et malade, lui dit Hermione. Elle a beaucoup de température, il faut la conduire chez elle pour la soigner.

Mandoza pressa ses lèvres sur le front brûlant de la lythari. Pour avoir de la température, ça elle en avait, elle s'était transformée en chauffage ambulant.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Rien, répondit Draco sur la défensive.

- On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer, intervint Harry.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les sorciers accompagnés des deux lytharis, prenaient le chemin en direction de... Enfin Là... où les conduisait Mandoza. Louvia semblait avoir légèrement reprit connaissance. Sa tête pendait sur le côté, elle était tiraillée par la faim et la soif. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Et ses blessures, que tentait de guérir son corps, l'affaiblissaient énormément. La douleur crispait l'ensemble de ses muscles, les brûlures causées par l'argent la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Elle sentait une peau moite et salée collée à ses lèvres. Elle y planta ses crocs et ses muscles se détendirent immédiatement, la douleur sembla s'estomper. Louvia lâcha prise quand elle eut le goût du fer provenant du sang qui se déversait dans sa bouche, par la plaie qu'elle avait causée. Elle entrouvrit les yeux.

- ... Père…, gémit-elle.

Louvia leva un bras mort vers le visage qu'elle voyait flou. Son bras retomba lourdement de long de son corps. Mandoza avait suivit son geste du regard. Il s'arrêta, et attarda son regard sur son poignet lacéré.

- Ton bâton, dit-il à Draco.

- Quoi ?

- Lumière.

Mandoza soutira la baguette de Draco et pointa le bout lumineux sur le poignet qui avait marqué son attention.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'enquit-il.

- On te l'a déjà dit. Elle s'est faite enlevée par des mangemorts et ils l'ont apparemment torturée et lui ont sûrement administrée un poison.

- Je sais déjà tout ça, grogna Mandoza. Comment était-elle ? Dans qu'elle position ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Crailla Draco.

- Attachée par des chaînes aux poignets et aux pieds, répondit Hermione en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour faire une représentation imagée de la position dans laquelle se trouvait Louvia quand ils l'avaient retrouvée.

Mandoza déposa Louvia au sol. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Hermione s'accroupit à côté de lui, et observa le corps quasiment dénudé de la lythari. Draco récupéra sa baguette que le colosse avait nonchalamment jetée à terre.

- Les chaînes étaient en argent, déclara t-il.

- Qu'est ce que cela induit ? Demanda Hermione.

Du bout de son index, il suivit le tracé des veines violettes. Il remonta jusqu'à son coude.

- L'argent est un poison pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Draco.

- Tu n'es pas si bête que tu en as l'air.

- A la bijouterie, Louvia a eu un mouvement de recul quand la vendeuse lui a tendu un pendentif en argent…, informa Draco.

Mandoza se fichait totalement de ce que la vendeuse ... et gnagnagni et gnagnagna, il continuait son traçage jusqu'à l'épaule où il rencontra un morceau de tissus. Il inspecta ensuite l'autre poignet et les chevilles. Hermione était attentive à ses gestes, elle se demandait ce qu'il cherchait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers la jeune sorcière. Sans répondre à la question, il remonta le jean déchiré jusqu'au-dessous du genoux. Il acheva ensuite de déchiré le tee-shirt noir de Louvia, le lui retirant complètement. Les trois sorciers le prirent mal.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? S'énervèrent Draco et Ron.

Ron détestait que l'on pelote les filles, Pourquoi ? Il en avait horreur à cause d'une mauvaise expérience : il avait vu des mains baladeuses se promener le long du corps de sa sœur cadette. Ça l'avait mis hors de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Répéta Hermione

Mandoza avait reprit son inspection des veines.

- Le poison, finit-il par répondre, se propage dans les veines, les brûlant de l'intérieur. Il ne se diffuse pas, il avance ; ça forme une tâche bleue sur la peau.

- C'est ce que tu cherches ?

- Oui, c'est par-là que l'on retire le poison.

Hermione se lança elle aussi dans l'exploration du système sanguin apparent. Elle trouva rapidement la fameuse tâche bleue, juste au-dessus de la naissance de la poitrine, du côté droit.

- Ici.

Mandoza la regarda, puis approcha son visage et déposa ses lèvres. Ensuite ses dents percèrent la peau, il entreprit d'aspirer le poison et de le recracher. Il s'y reprit à quatre fois avant que la tâche n'est disparue entièrement. Il se releva et reprit Louvia dans ses bras. Il reprit sa marche sans dire un mot.

- Elle va aller mieux maintenant ? S'enquit Harry.

- Normalement, mais il faut aller voir les elfes.

- C'est loin ?

- Non.

Ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la forêt. Les arbres, autour d'eux, étaient massifs, leurs troncs faisaient la circonférence de la cabane d'Hagrid, voir même plus. Leurs grandes feuilles vertes se mouvaient au gré du vent, créant des ombres étranges à la surface du sol recouvert de ces mêmes feuilles, mortes.

Puis, les arbres semblèrent s'écarter, faisant apparaître le chemin à suivre.

Soudain Mandoza chancela mais il réussit à se retenir contre un arbre. Ron arriva au bon moment pour rattraper Louvia qui avait été lâchée par le lythari. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, s'écrasant sur le tapis de feuilles.

- Nom d'une gargouille, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Pesta Ron.

- Le poison, il ne s'est pas rincé la bouche.

- Quel crétin ! Je vais lui laver la bouche moi, tu vas voir ! Fit Draco.

Il s'agenouilla au côté du corps imposant du blond. Il lui donna un grande claque dans la figure pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Aucune réaction. Il essaya de lui tirer le bras pour le soulever.

- Mpf..., il pèse au moins trois tonnes !

Il abandonna ses efforts pour soulever le tas de muscle, beaucoup, beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. Il lui ouvrit la bouche et pointa sa baguette à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. _Récurvite._

De la mousse et un jet d'eau s'engouffra dans la bouche du blond, qui sur le coup rouvrit les yeux et cracha le savon à la figure de dernier s'essuya le visage du revers de la manche.

- Petite nature, lança t-il.

Mandoza se redressa sur ses coudes, puis sur ses jambes. Il secoua sa tête et s'avança vers Ron pour récupérer l'inconsciente. Et ils reprirent leur route....


	20. POV Hermione

MERCI A MAHA1959 !!! 

Chapitre 19 : Du point de vue de Hermione Granger.

POV Hermione Granger.

Nous arrivâmes dans un coin de forêt où régnait une agréable chaleur. C'était la demeure des elfes. Splendide, somptueux, grandiose, voilà les adjectifs qui qualifieraient le mieux cet endroit. Tout était d'une blancheur immaculée, même les arbres étaient blancs, et leurs troncs étaient creusés pour servir d'habitation. Un chemin en dalles de pierres semblables à du marbre blanc traversait le village, pour mener à une grande bâtisse, blanche elle aussi, qui surplombait la commune. Cette bâtisse ne possédait pas de porte, elle était grande ouverte sur, ce qui me semblait, la salle du trône.

Quand nous posâmes un pied à l'entrée de ce coin de paradis, les elfes, qui avaient déjà remarqué notre présence mais ne s'y étaient pas intéressée, tournèrent tous la tête vers nous, faisant voleter leur chevelure légère et fluide.

Mandoza s'avançait avec Louvia dans ses bras, sans prêter un seul regard aux elfes. Il leur passa devant comme si de rien n'était. Draco le suivait de près, il avait l'air soulagé d'être enfin arriver et que Louvia allait pouvoir, enfin, être soignée. Harry regardait tout autour de lui bouche bée, il faut dire que cette cité est très impressionnante. Je m'attendais un peu à un lieu comme celui-ci car dans les livres que j'avais pu lire sur les populations elfiques, ils décrivaient leurs demeures ainsi. Une beauté irréelle, puits de sagesse et d'esthétisme. Ils disaient aussi que c'était très rare de pouvoir entrer dans un tel lieu car il fallait y être invité. Il est impossible de tomber sur un village d'elfes par hasard, ils se protégent encore mieux des moldus que les sorciers. Il y a beaucoup de légendes autour d'eux, et une me semble particulièrement vraie : Ici le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Bref, j'étais toujours clouée sur place alors que les autres avaient déjà gravi une partie du chemin menant vers ce que j'appellerais un palais sans porte. Les elfes autour de nous, nous fixaient bizarrement mais aucun ne nous adressa la parole ni ne nous empêcha de continuer d'avancer.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux nous barre le passage. C'était un homme, ou plutôt un mâle. Il portait une longue tunique dont la couleur rappelait un rayon de lune se reflétant sur l'eau. Il avait aussi une ceinture avec un fourreau contenant une dague accrochée à sa taille. L'elfe avait de longs cheveux blonds noués en une queue, quelques mèches tombant le long de son visage pâle, très pâle. Les elfes ont une peau blanche comme la neige. Je le reconnus quasiment instantanément quand il ouvrit la bouche :

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda Fëanaro avec un soupçon d'aigreur dans la voix.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et les trois autres garçons non plus. Nous nous regardâmes pour savoir quoi faire. Mais Mandoza ne se sentit pas interpellé par l'elfe puisqu'il continua sa route en ne prenant même pas soin de le contourner. Leurs épaules s'entrechoquèrent. On aurait dit qu'il avait presque fait exprès de le bousculer.

Je ne crois pas que se soit la bonne attitude à adopter surtout que nous n'avions pas été invités, et les livres stipulaient bien qu'il fallait l'être sinon on ne pouvait pas entrer. Fëanaro attrapa le bras de Mandoza et le fit pivoter pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Je t'ai posé une question, bête.

Fëanaro tira la dague qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

- Alors réponds-moi avant que je ne te fasse retourner chez toi à coups d'épée.

Un autre elfe arriva et abaissa le bras de Fëanaro qui menaçait Mandoza. C'était Voronwë, l'autre elfe que nous avions vu à la clairière.

- Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir des amis, Fëanaro, fit remarquer Voronwë.

- Ils n'ont rien à faire ici, siffla l'autre elfe.

Voronwë nous balaya du regard et s'arrêta sur Louvia qui reposait inerte dans les bras de Mandoza.

- Je crois qu'ils ont quelque chose à faire ici. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle a été blessée avec un objet en argent. Je suis venu voir...

- On a absolument besoin d'aide ! Le coupa Draco. Il faut la soigner !

- Suivez-moi, nous pria Voronwë.

Nous le suivîmes. Fëanaro nous regarda nous éloigner en pestant. Nous continuâmes de parcourir le chemin jusque derrière une demeure creusée dans un arbre. Sur les marches de cette maison, était assis un elfe, un vieil elfe si on en jugeait par ses traits durs et ses paupières basses. Il n'avait aucune ride mais le poids des années se sentait sur ses épaules.

- Tu as du travail, lança Voronwë au vieil elfe.

- Oh ! Qui voilà ! Je suis heureux que vous veniez me rendre visite mes enfants.

Je lui trouvais un air similaire à celui de Dumbledore avec ses yeux pétillants de bonheur quand il nous voyait Harry Ron, et moi. Il avait un côté Papi.

Mandoza déposa Louvia au sol. Le vieil elfe se leva et alla s'accroupir près d'elle. Il toucha du bout des doigts la marque au-dessus de sa poitrine, là où s'était trouvée la tâche bleutée.

- De l'argent, comment se fait-il… ?

Sans attendre de réponse il prit un des poignets de Louvia.

- Des chaînes en argent. Qui donc aurait pu être aussi dément pour la torturer ainsi ?

Mandoza nous jeta un regard noir avant de répondre d'une voix courroucée :

- Des sorciers.

L'elfe leva les yeux vers nous.

- Pas nous, des sorciers noirs, répliqua Draco.

- Je sais, assura l'elfe. Sinon vous seriez déjà morts.

Et d'ailleurs je suis sûre que Mandoza meurt d'envie de nous en coller une. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à nous tuer, je ne le pense pas aussi abject.

Je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil, surtout après ce que m'a rapporté Louvia de lui. Bon, il faut avouer qu'elle ne l'a pas blâmé au contraire. Elle n'a dit que du bien de lui, mais elle n'exagérait pas, ça se voyait dans son regard.

Il faut le comprendre, après ce que les sorciers (même si nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions) ont fait subir aux Lytharis. Et maintenant, en grosse partie à cause de nous, Louvia est très mal en point.

- Voronwë va me chercher une fiole noire avec marqué argent, s'il te plaît.

Voronwë s'exécuta. Il entra dans la maison de bois, ressortit avec la fiole et la lui donna. Le vieil elfe la décapuchonna puis versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche qu'il maintenait ouverte.

- Voilà. Maintenant il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt.

Mandoza alla s'asseoir le dos contre un arbre. Ses bras reposaient sur ses genoux, repliés contre son torse massif. Le regard en biais, il épiait le moindre mouvement annonciateur d'une éventuelle reprise de conscience de Louvia.

Draco, Harry, Ron s'assirent également à terre. Moi aussi, j'étais épuisée. Le silence régnait quand Draco le brisa subitement :

- Il y a 16 ans, pourquoi avez-vous dit aux aurors que les lytharis craignaient l'argent ?

Quel imbécile ! Il manque vraiment de tact, on ne pause pas une telle question de cette façon ! Même si j'avoue que la réponse m'intéresse énormément. Pourquoi leur avoir fait un tel coup bas. Mais ce n'était pas la seule question que je me posais : D'où viennent les lytharis ? Pourquoi ne parle-t-on que très peu des elfes tel que Voronwë ?

Le vieil elfe souffla avant de répondre :

- Parce que les autres elfes se sentaient débordés par les problèmes causés par les lytharis.

Il avait prononcé le mot 'problème' avec une amertume certaine.

- Et quand les sorciers sont venus leur réclamer un rendu, continua-t-il, certains elfes y ont vu une opportunité pour 'calmer' les ardeurs des lytharis. Ils leurs ont donc dit comment les maîtriser mais le résultat n'a pas été celui qu'ils souhaitaient. Un véritable massacre.

Je vis Mandoza se crisper. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la terre. Et Draco faisait exactement comme lui. C'est fou comme il a pu changer, et gagné en humanité. Dire, qu'il y a moins d'un mois je le méprisais de tout mon être. Il était exécrable, ignoble, doté d'aucune valeur positive. Et maintenant il est totalement différent. Louvia est une fille extraordinaire, je ne sais pas quelle magie elle possède mais elle l'a transformé.

C'était très dur pour lui en ce moment, on le sentait. Il n'avait pas pu l'abandonner, il préférait attenter à sa vie plutôt que de ne rien faire pour la sauver de ce mauvais pas. Chose que l'ancien Draco Malfoy n'aurait jamais faite. Il a gagné en bravoure, c'est incontestable.

- C'est horrible, lâcha Harry.

- Oui, le destin leur a joués de nombreux tours, commenta Voronwë.

Soudain, Fëanaro accompagné de deux autres elfes, dont une femelle, arrivèrent. L'autre mâle était vieux, lui aussi. Son regard était ampli de cette sagesse que l'on acquiert avec le temps, beaucoup de temps. Il portait une sorte de diadème, comme si c'était une couronne.

- Alors ? Lança l'elfe couronné.

- Oh, elle va s'en tirer, elle est très solide, répondit le vieil elfe.

- Pff, souffla l'elfe femelle, ils ne peuvent vraiment rien faire seuls, incapables de faire attention…

Mandoza se leva d'un bond et fusilla les elfes du regard, en totale correspondance avec Draco qui avait fait de même sauf qu'il ne s'était pas levé. Mandoza poussa un grognement puissant.

-Une vrai bête, railla l'elfe femelle.

- Eldaloétë ! Gronda l'elfe au diadème.

Quelle pimbêche ! Vraiment, d'habitude je ne me fais pas de jugement sur les gens sans les connaître, mais là j'en suis sûre : je ne vais pas du tout l'aimer. Exactement comme cette Carmena.

- Qu'est-t-il arrivé à cette jeune Louvia ? S'enquit l'elfe au diadème.

Lui semblait beaucoup plus sympathique, au moins il l'appelait par son nom et pas "bête". Ça me rappelle ces sorciers qui ont des elfes de maison en esclavage et qui les traitent comme de vulgaires déchets. Même un cafard ne mériterait pas autant de mépris.

- Des sorciers noirs …, commença le vieil elfe.

- Encore ! Pesta Fëanaro.

Il se tourna vers Mandoza puis reprit :

- Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais rien, bête ! Vous vous mettez toujours dans un sale pétrin et c'est nous qui finissons par en pâtir !

A ce moment là, la rage de Mandoza éclata. Il se mit à avancer dangereusement vers les trois elfes. Ça devait être la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Déjà qu'avant qu'il nous trouve dans la forêt il semblait en colère. Il n'avait fait que prendre sur lui depuis le début, accumulant son énervement.

- Nous n'avons jamais voulu de ce qui est arrivé ! Nous n'avons jamais voulu perdre les nôtres ! Nous n'avons jamais causé de tort sans que l'on nous en fasse en premier ! Et vous n'avez jamais eu à subir les causes de nos actes ! Actes qui ont eu lieu entièrement de votre faute !

Il hurlait sa colère avec une voix qui aurait pu déchirer le ciel tellement elle vibrait. La colère, la vie, la passion donnent de la brillance aux yeux. Les larmes aussi. Et ses yeux brillaient, miroir de son âme fâchée.

- Il a raison !

Draco criait lui aussi contre les elfes. Mandoza parut surpris de voir Draco réagir ainsi. Il faut dire que Draco détestait profondément Mandoza ! Et vice-versa ; ce dernier haïssant, de plus, tous les sorciers. Draco dit que c"est un crétin, un imbécile qui n'avait rien compris, qu'il était sans cœur et appréciait de voir Louvia désespérée. Il se trompait. Après tout il nous avait aidés à la mener chez les elfes. Mandoza fronça les sourcils.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, railla-t-il à l'intention de Draco.

- Si, je m'en mêlerais. je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'ils t'insultent toi comme les autres de ta meute de trolls des cavernes ! Mais là, ils insultent aussi Louvia ! Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas !

Mandoza ne répliqua point, même si je le vis se mordre la lèvre quand Draco l'a traité de troll des cavernes.

- Regardez ça, c'est pathétique, commenta Fëanaro.

Une chose est sûre, ce Fëanaro n'aime pas du tout les lytharis. Tout comme cette Elado... Je n'ai même pas retenu son nom tellement son attitude me révulse. Mais, même si je trouve que les elfes tiennent des propos loin d'être appréciables, je ne dirais rien. Tout simplement parce que je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, et que peut être, malgré les apparences, les elfes aient tout à fait raison de mépriser les lytharis. Même si j'en doutais fortement !

- Ils s'énervent souvent quand on parle de leur femelle, ajouta Fëanaro.

Le vieil elfe qui avait soigné Louvia n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. Il fronçait également les sourcils comme toutes les personnes présentes. Mais pour différentes raisons.

Mandoza devait être à cran, puisqu'il fonça littéralement sur Fëanaro et l'autre.

Fëanaro dégaina son épée et le pointa sous la gorge de Mandoza qui s'arrêta net. Il regardait le bout de la dague et ses lèvres se levèrent en un rictus sauvage. Fëanaro le regarda de la tête au pied puis sourit, un sourire malsain.

- Imposant, brute, mais finalement docile quand on possède les bons arguments.

- Fëanaro arrête, somma l'elfe au diadème.

Fëanaro sembla l'ignorer. Elado-machin tira son arc et une flèche.

- Dommage que celle-là n'y soit pas restée, ça en aurait fait une de moins et un problème en moins.

Mandoza hurla et explosa de l'intérieur. Fëanaro fendit l'air avec sa dague mais ne toucha pas l'énorme loup or.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Ordonna l'elfe au diadème.

Il dégageait une aura bizarre dans l'air qui sembla s'épaissir. Je sentis quelque chose m'envelopper et me faire plier. Fëanaro lâcha sa dague et tomba à genoux. Le loup or courbait les pattes étrangement pour ne pas tomber.

Puis, lorsque l'elfe au diadème jugea que la situation était redevenue 'normale', contrôlable, l'air redevint plus léger et l'aura disparut comme elle était venue : subitement.

Le loup feula et alla s'allonger près de Louvia encore comateuse. Il la contemplait avec un regard empli d'une profonde détresse. Il aurait pu partir, mais je pense qu'il voulait rester pour être sûr que Louvia était en sécurité. Et il avait entièrement raison.

- Partez, commanda l'elfe au diadème.

Quand Fëanaro et l'autre elfe furent hors de vue, l'elfe au diadème adressa un signe de tête au vieil elfe.

- Merci, Aranwë, dit le vieil elfe.

Aranwë ou l'elfe au diadème adressa même un signe à Mandoza-loup. Puis il partit.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Voronwë se leva et alla vers Louvia, Mandoza grogna quand il s'approcha d'un peu trop près.

- On ne va pas la laisser là. Il y a un lit...

Il désigna l'intérieur de l'arbre maison. Il s'abaissa pour passer un bras sous les épaules de Louvia et la soulever. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs plutôt facilement alors que Draco et Ron avaient eu du mal à la soutenir à deux.

Il la porta dans la cabane, suivi de près par le loup. Quand ils furent hors de vue, le vieil elfe s'adressa à nous :

- Comment se portent les deux clans ? Sont-ils toujours en désaccord ?

- Celui de Remeaudor va bien, répondit Draco. Mais les deux meutes sont toujours en froid.

- Ah. J'espérais que ça s'était amélioré grâce aux jeunes.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête la maison-arbre où se trouvaient Louvia et Mandoza. Draco grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si désagréables avec eux ? Questionna Ron.

Il avait totalement raison de poser cette question, après tout les lytharis sont une espèce d'elfe.

- Vous êtes pourtant du même sang, rajouta Draco, les lytharis sont mi-elfe mi-loup.

- D'ailleurs, me demandais-je, comment c'est possible, comment une telle espèce a pu voir le jour ?

- Connaissez-vous l'histoire de la naissance des premiers lytharis ? Nous demanda l'elfe.

Nous fîmes non de la tête, alors il nous conta l'histoire des êtres les plus surprenants que je connaisse.

- Il y a de cela trois cent ans, un elfe du nom de Cemendur vivait dans cette forêt. Il avait une soif de connaissance et était bien plus curieux, que les autres elfes. A cette époque, le pacte magique visant à départager le monde non magique du notre, en cachant l'existence de ce dernier était déjà en application. Les humains non-sorciers régnaient en quelque sorte sur la Terre. Bien sûr c'était ce qu'on leur laissait croire, nous autres créatures magiques. Les elfes restaient dans les forêts où les hommes s'aventuraient rarement. Cemendur aimait beaucoup faire des expériences avec ce qu'offrait la nature. il aimait les animaux, les plantes. Un jour, alors qu'il cueillait des lys au bord d'une rivière, il vit une louve blessée allongée dans l'herbe. C'était les hommes qui l'avaient blessée, car les autorités avaient lancé l'éradication des loups dans les contrées d'Angleterre et d'Ecosse. Cemendur la récupéra et la soigna. Il s'avéra que la louve était pleine. Cemendur vit là une occasion rêvée de satisfaire sa soif de connaissance et de création. La louve ne devait être fécondée que depuis peu, il pouvait encore réussir à changer le programme génétique de ses futurs petits. Il lui administra de son sang, et avec sa magie il essaya de créer une nouvelle race. Cemendur demanda l'appui du seigneur des elfes, Aranwë. Ce dernier hésita, les folies de Cemendur avaient déjà concouru à la création de véritables monstres. Il finit par refuser. Les autres elfes se moquèrent de lui, disant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Ils se trompaient, car après maintes manipulations et soins particuliers la louve mit bas. Les trois louveteaux étaient plus gros que la moyenne, leurs toisons étaient aussi étincelantes que les plus beaux joyaux. L'un était or, l'autre argent et le dernier noir ébène. Au début les loups n'avaient rien de particulier, à part une taille imposante. Ils étaient toutefois d'une intelligence rare, et bien plus développés qu'un loup basic. Lors de leur sixième anniversaire ce qu'attendait, depuis toutes ces années, Cemendur se réalisa. Les trois loups furent pris de tremblements violents, et prirent doucement une forme humaine. Cemendur était ravi, et montra ses fils, puisqu'il les considérait ainsi, aux elfes qui s'étaient moqués de lui. Aranwë dut admettre que cette fois-ci l'expérience de Cemendur avait abouti à une véritable réussite. Les lytharis, ce fut ainsi qu'on nomma cette nouvelle espèce, alliaient la force du loup et la sagesse de l'elfe. Les trois fils grandirent très vite, et avaient la possibilité de jongler entre leurs deux formes naturelles. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au jour où, Elemire, le loup argenté, rencontra une jeune humaine dans la forêt. Il en tomba éperdument amoureux, chose que son père, Cemendur, désapprouva. Il lui interdit de revoir sa belle, sauf que le lythari n'était pas comme un elfe ; la raison n'était pas toujours la voix qu'il décidait de suivre. Elemire alla retrouver la fille et l'épousa, dans l'ignorance totale de Cemendur. Elemire décida aussi de révéler sa véritable nature à sa douce, chose interdite, et passible d'une grave punition. La besogne ne se passa pas comme Elemire l'escomptait, la fille prit peur et se mit à crier au diable. Le beau-père déboula aussitôt fusil en main, vit le loup, il lui tira dessus et le rata de peu. Elemire prit la fuite, le cœur brisé et débordant de colère, les hommes le traquèrent. Ils le coincèrent. Elemire se défendit et tua l'un des chasseurs avant de prendre la fuite. Quand Elemire retourna chez lui, les elfes avaient eu vent de l'histoire, et il fut jugé pour non-respect de la charte magique visant à conserver le secret, et pour meurtre. La sentence fut la mort. Elemire allait être exécuté, mais Cemendur supplia Aranwë de le punir à la place de son fils. Cemendur mourut donc à la place de son fils. Elemire et ses frères étaient fous de rage, ils quittèrent les elfes pour aller vivre plus loin dans la forêt. Ils maudirent Aranwë et le peuple des elfes. Les trois frères partirent avec leurs femmes, et formèrent leur clan. Voici l'histoire des Lytharis.

A la fin de son récit, l'elfe se tut un moment et nous toisa alors que nous l'écoutions avec attention. Je réprimais une larme au coin de mon œil. Ron fixait un point d'un regard mort tout comme Harry. Draco, lui, serrait tellement ses poings que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

- Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ? Nous demanda l'elfe.

- Ils sont maudits ou quoi ? S'interrogea Draco. Jamais ils leur arrivent quelque chose d'heureux.

- Il faut être fortiche pour créer une nouvelle espèce comme ça, répondit Ron.

- Ce Cemendur devait être un génie, admis-je, pour que cela réussisse du premier coup.

- Ça fait un peu inceste.

- Quoi ? Grogna Draco. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Harry ?

- Et bien, pour préserver l'espèce il faut que les gênes soient le moins dilués, mais les trois étaient des frères donc…

- Tu as raison jeune homme, soutint l'elfe. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas commis d'incestes.

- Comment ont-ils aussi bien préservé leurs gênes alors ?

- Ceci n'est qu'une histoire. A ton avis, même si Cemendur était un elfe de talent, est-il possible de créer trois beaux Lytharis du premier coup ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondis-je.

Non personne ne peut faire ça, la génétique n'est pas une mince affaire même pour la créature la plus douée du monde. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire. Elle a sûrement été déformée pour paraître plus conte, pensais-je.

- Cette histoire est la version abrégée. En vérité, il n'a pas fallut qu'une louve pleine à Cemendur pour créer cette race. En tout il y avait une dizaine d'individus provenant de sept louves différentes, avoua le vieil elfe.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit Harry.

- Le reste de l'histoire est aussi du pipeau ?

- Non, elle est vraie.

- Pourquoi parle t-on alors seulement de trois frères ?

- Car il y avait trois mâles dominants. Elemire était le plus puissant, il était le chef suprême de la meute. Le seul qui serait capable de rallier les deux meutes.

- Rallier les deux meutes ?

- Oui, vous connaissez celle de Remeaudor et vous avez déjà rencontré celle de Hungerion. En tout cas, vous connaissez la fille et le fils.

- Elemire serait la bonne solution, dommage qu'il soit mort ! Ça c'est encore la chance _made in lythari_.

- Il n'est pas mort, rétorqua l'elfe.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même...

- Oui, Elemire est mort, mais pas sa descendance.

- Il n'en a pas. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous contredire en fait !

- Il n'en a pas de connu. Mais ne connais-tu pas un lythari qui aurait le profil pour être une progéniture d'Elemire ?

- Non, je ne vois pas…

- Ah...

Draco semblait se creuser la cervelle, se retourner les neurones pour essayer de trouver la réponse. Puis son visage s'illumina et il s'écria :

- Nathaniel !

- C'est le frère de Louvia, il ne peut pas le descendant d'Elemire, le contredit Ron.

Ron avait raison. Nathaniel ne pouvait être le descendant d'Elemire. Même s'il se démarque de sa famille par son apparence différente. Oui ! Draco avait finalement raison.

- Il possède une fourrure argentée, notais-je. Même si je n'ai pas vu toutes les transformations de l'ensemble des lytharis. Nathaniel est le seul à être argenté, tout comme Elemire.

Mes neurones venaient enfin de faire le lien entre la déclaration de Draco, celle du vieil elfe, et mes souvenirs de la transformation de Nathaniel : La nuit où Draco avait pris la fuite et que Louvia, son frère et nous même sommes allés le 'sauver'. A un moment Louvia s'est mise à ronchonner car elle n'avait pas envie de porter Harry. Mais Nathaniel l'avait faite obéir. Non c'était plus fort qu'obéir. Il l'avait faite plier exactement comme l'avait fait l'elfe au diadème lors de la dispute entre Mandoza et Fëanaro. Nathaniel dégageait la même aura de puissance. Un chef dans l'âme...


	21. Mensonge

**MERCI, THANK YOU, DANKE, GRACIAS a MAHA1959 =)**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Mensonge

Louvia se trémoussa, puis ouvrit un œil. Elle vit alors une énorme masse de poils étalée à côté d'elle. Quand elle se redressa sur ses coudes, une tête émergea du tas de fourrure. Ses grands yeux bleus la dévisagèrent un instant, puis le loup lui donna un coup de museau humide. Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais sa vue était troublée et la pièce où elle se trouvait, tanguait. Et elle ne voyait pas une tête rattachée à un corps, mais deux. Louvia se frotta les yeux et se tapa le front pour se remettre les idées en place. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le poignet, qu'elle ramena contre elle en grognant.

- Enfin debout, gémit le loup. Ça va ?

Louvia secoua sa tête et put enfin y voir clair. Le loup était toujours allongé et sa tête était à quelques centimètres de son visage ; elle sentait son souffle chaud lui balayer la figure. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle sursauta violemment en balbutiant :

- Mandoza ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où sommes-nous ?

- Tu as l'air surprise de me voir, geint-il. On est chez les elfes...

Louvia gémit.

- Et si je suis là c'est parce que c'est moi qui t'ai amenée ici. Tes sorciers s'étaient paumés, grogna Mandoza.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Mandoza soit là n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Non, pas du tout.

Louvia essaya de se redresser mais ses chevilles lui faisaient mal tout comme ses poignets. Elle les inspecta et vit de grosses ecchymoses bleutées qui les entouraient comme des bracelets. Elle sentait aussi un point engourdi au-dessus de sa poitrine, elle y jeta un œil ; elle avait une trace ovale rosée sur la peau, comme une morsure.

- J'étais obligé, se défendit Mandoza.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

Le loup avança sa grosse tête afin de la poser sur son épaule.

- Je vais t'aider à te relever.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou imposant, arrivant tout juste à en faire le tour. Mandoza se redressa, la relevant du même coup.

- Où est Draco ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils aient réussi à s'échapper quand les mangemorts les avaient pris au piège.

- Il est dehors, grogna Mandoza.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui.

Mandoza avait répondu sur un ton qui montrait clairement que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait : Il aurait tant aimé qu'il soit à moitié mort.

Ils sortirent de la maison taillée dans l'arbre. Louvia était pendue au cou du loup. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle aperçut ses quatre amis sorciers blottis les uns contre les autres, profondément endormis. Un filet de bave coulait même sur le menton pointu de Draco.

Louvia clopina jusqu'à eux, et quand elle se pencha vers Draco, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger et sans rien dire, le temps que son cerveau endormi face le point, puis il sourit.

- Louvia !

Il se releva et voulut la serrer dans ses bras mais Mandoza jappa, lui interdisant de l'approcher. Louvia se décrocha du loup et tomba presque dans les bras de Draco. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne encore un peu plus chaude que la normale.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

- Bon, c'est fini ces retrouvailles émouvantes ? Grogna Mandoza. On rentre maintenant.

- Avant, il faut que je me change, dit Louvia.

Un bruit de ventre criant famine, en gargouillant très fortement, se fit entendre.

- Et, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à manger ?

Mandoza se redressa sur ses deux pattes, dominant tout le monde de sa hauteur impressionnante. Les membres du loup se déformèrent, les poils rentèrent sous la peau. Mandoza reprit sa forme humaine.

Puis le vieil elfe qui avait attendu Louvia, lui apporta une longue tunique elfique ainsi qu'une sorte de galette de pain blanc. Elle retira son jean et son tee-shirt qui étaient foutus et enfila la tunique. Elle était soyeuse et d'une douceur incomparable. Quant au pain, elle fit la moue en le prenant mais le porta néanmoins à sa bouche. Elle mâcha longuement avant d'avaler.

- Beurk ! Comment faites-vous pour avaler un tel truc ?

L'elfe sourit.

- Bon, on y va maintenant, s'impatienta Mandoza.

- Je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps, rentre chez toi, lui dit Louvia.

- Et comment vas-tu rentrer, toi ?

- Bien, par-là.

Elle désigna de la tête un chemin.

- Tu n'arrives pas à marcher.

- On l'aidera, rétorqua Draco.

Mandoza haussa un sourcil.

- Tu n'es pas capable de la soutenir.

- Je peux marcher, grogna Louvia.

- Et si elle s'évanouit, comment allez-vous faire, vous les boss en orientation ?

Silence de la part de Draco et de Louvia.

- Bon. Je crois que vous ne pouvez rien rajouter, alors on se dépêche.

- Ça t'ennuie, dit Louvia. Nous allons rentrer par nous même...

- Non. Pour rien au monde je ne raterais ça.

- Tu raterais ... quoi ?

- Je suis sûr que tes frères et ton père vont être très contents de voir les sorciers après ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-il avec un grand sourire sadique.

Louvia se renfrogna.

- Ils ne feront rien puisqu'ils ne sauront rien.

- Et comment ?

- Officiellement je suis partie à la chasse aux dragons et par malheur je suis tombée sur un venimeux qui m'a mordu, commença Louvia.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? La coupa Mandoza.

- Et Draco, Harry, Ron et Hermione m'ont sauvée, continua Louvia, et amenée chez les elfes puis tu les as rencontrés et ramenés au village.

- Pas mal comme version, commenta Draco. Ouais, ça peut marcher.

- Tu vas leur mentir ? Railla Mandoza.

- Il le faut, répondit Louvia. Et je te demande de bien vouloir raconter cette même histoire à mes parents.

- Pff, alors là, ne rêve pas !

- S'il te plaît, le pria Louvia. Et je ferais absolument tout ce que tu voudras...

Mandoza soupira.

- Si jamais ils le savent, ils vont être en colère et Draco devra partir avec Harry et ils seront en danger. Le méchant sorcier leur veut du mal !

- Oh, le gros méchant sorcier pas beau, se moqua Mandoza.

Il ricana. Draco serra ses poings, l'un d'eux contenant sa baguette.

- Il leur ferait beaucoup de mal ! Insista Louvia.

- C'est alléchant.

Mandoza passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Louvia bouillonnait, quel crétin ! Elle avait envie de le frapper mais elle était trop faible et puis il risquait de tout balancer.

- Ce n'est pas leur faute, railla-t-elle.

- Absolument. Ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont emmenée, je ne sais pas où, et qui t'ont empoisonnée...

- Nous ne l'avons pas empoisonnée, dit Draco en grinçant des dents.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, reprit Louvia sur un ton sérieux.

Voronwë était revenu voir le vieil elfe et discutait avec, à l'écart des trois jeunes qui se disputaient.

- De quoi alors ?

- Ils n'ont rien à voir avec la mort de ta mère.

Mandoza siffla de colère, la rage qu'il avait tentée de contenir depuis leur arrivée remonta, l'envahissant complètement. Il serrait ses poings tellement fort que ses jointures craquèrent.

- Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, mais c'est la vérité.

Il pinça ses lèvres et leva un bras comme pour lui infliger un coup. Draco pointa sa baguette sur lui. Mandoza ricana. Un rire hystérique et faux. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, gorgés de sang, ce qui leur donnaient une teinte rouge. En riant, il leva le menton, découvrant sa gorge.

Et là, Louvia la vit. La petite tâche bleu au creux de son cou et de sa mâchoire. Elle se tourna vers les elfes qui avaient déjà compris. Mandoza sifflait entre ses dents, projetant quelques postillons. On aurait dit qu'il était enragé.

Puis, en un éclair, Louvia saisit la chevelure blonde et la tira vers elle pour que la tête de Mandoza soit à sa hauteur, à porter de crocs. Voronwë s'était glissé derrière le colosse hystérique et avait encerclé de ses bras ceux de Mandoza pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Ensuite, elle entailla la toute petite tâche. Le vieil elfe arriva avec la fiole de contre poison et en versa une goutte sur la plaie qui moussa. Mandoza grogna et se défit de l'étreinte de Voronwë.

- Il faut te remettre les idées en place, dit l'elfe à l'adresse de Mandoza. Je suis désolé.

Il lui décocha un coup de poing bien senti sur la pommette droite.

- Tu te sens mieux ? S'enquit Louvia.

- Il lui en faut encore un, répondit Draco.

Draco frappa le visage du colosse puis lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac, dur comme la pierre. Les phalanges de Draco le lancèrent. Il se frotta les mains.

- Outch ! Ça fait mal, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Mandoza tapota sa coupure au cou et se donna un coup sur le front. Sa colère avait baissé d'un cran, et il put la renfermer en lui. Il se rapprocha de Louvia, comme si de rien n'était, prit son menton dans une main et releva sa tête pour pouvoir voir ses yeux.

- J'accepte de mentir à une seule condition.

Il leva le petit doigt à la hauteur de sa bouche.

- Je veux que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais dans cette forêt.

Louvia se liquéfia. Il ne pouvait pas exiger ça d'elle. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle sentit les larmes montées. Il la détestait tellement qu'il voulait qu'elle parte. Elle crispa son visage pour refouler un sanglot. S'il voulait ça d'elle, elle devrait le faire, elle serait capable d'énormément de choses pour le satisfaire.

Mandoza lâcha son menton et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Louvia.

- M'as-tu bien compris ? Demanda Mandoza à Draco. Toi autant qu'eux.

Il désigna les trois sorciers endormis.

- Je ne veux plus vous revoir.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il s'était séparé d'un poids, Mandoza ne souhaitait pas _son_ départ. Mais elle, elle ne souhaitait pas du tout le départ de ses amis sorciers.

- Hors de question, s'opposa Louvia. Ils ne partiront pas ! Ils sont en sécurité ici, alors ils resteront jusqu'à ce que...

- Dans ce cas...

Soudain Hermione et Harry émergèrent. Ils se relevèrent et jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Draco.

- Contente que tu ailles mieux Louvia, fit Hermione.

- Ça va ? S'enquit Harry.

- Oui, merci, répondit Louvia.

- Réveillons la belette et partons, ordonna presque Draco.

- Non, dit Louvia sur un ton catégorique.

Elle fit face à Mandoza et rajouta :

- Tu as une dette envers moi que tu dois rembourser.

- A ouais ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je t'ai enlevé cette…

Elle leva la main vers la petite coupure de son cou et la chatouilla du bout des doigts.

- ... Vilaine tâche.

- Je te signale que j'ai fait la même chose pour toi.

Louvia ne savait à présent plus quoi dire. Enfin si :

- Je rentrerai chez moi demain. Tu n'auras pas besoin de venir donc tu ne verras pas ma famille et ne seras pas obligé de mentir.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je finirai bien par les croiser et tout leur dire.

- C'est du chantage.

- Un moyen de pression, rectifia-t-il.

- Sonia ne sera pas contente, ajouta Louvia.

À l'expression du visage de Mandoza, elle sut que c'était gagné. Sonia était un vrai tyran et elle avait pris le parti des sorciers.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée mais Draco ne partira pas. Les méchants sorciers qui sont à leurs trousses veulent les tuer parce qu'ils font une mission pour…

Louvia s'arrêta parce qu'elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait. Ils faisaient une mission, ça elle le savait parce qu'ils sont allés faire quelque chose à Londres. Mais quoi ?

- Cette guerre concerne l'ensemble du monde magique, dit Harry.

- Nous ne nous y impliquerons pas, railla Mandoza.

- Nous n'aurons peut être pas le choix, intervint le vieil elfe.

Mandoza se boucha les oreilles.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir !

- Il réagit vraiment comme un gamin, commenta Voronwë.

- Vous me gavez ! Renchérit Mandoza, Ras le bol !

Louvia soupira. Le lythari leur tourna le dos et commença à partir. Louvia respira un grand coup, essaya de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans vaciller. Elle réussit à marcher jusqu'à lui et lui agrippa le bras. Il se retourna et marmonna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

- Si tu ne veux pas mentir pour sauver la peau des sorciers...

Louvia marqua une pause.

- Fais-le pour sauver la mienne.

Elle lui sourit à moitié en espérant qu'il ne se mette pas à rigoler. Au contraire Mandoza adopta une expression plutôt sérieuse. Il se mordit la lèvre. « Je t'en supplie », pensa Louvia. La mâchoire du blond se décrocha et il se mit à bailler ouvertement sans même songer à mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

- Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de dormir, dit-il.

- Vous pouvez dormir ici, leur proposa le vieil elfe.

Mandoza haussa les épaules.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, je vais vous chercher des couvertures.

Louvia rejoignit les sorciers. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui frissonnait. Draco prit le petit sac en perle ensorcelé de la sorcière, l'ouvrit puis farfouilla à l'intérieur pour trouver sa cape et d'éventuels oreillers.

- Tu as des oreillers dans ton sac ? Demanda–t-il.

- Il doit y en avoir trois.

Il retourna le contenu du sac et en sortit trois coussins ainsi que sa cape de Poudlard qu'il avait gardée quand il avait transplanné chez les lytharis la première fois. Harry avait, quant à lui, allumé un feu magique qui ne s'étalait pas et qui ne brûlait pas. Mandoza pinça ses lèvres quand il vit le feu jaillir de sa baguette.

Le vieil elfe revint avec six couvertures tissées avec des fibres bizarres. Il en donna une à chacun. Mandoza se roula en boule au pied d'un arbre, le plus loin possible des sorciers. Harry et Hermione reprirent leur place et s'enveloppèrent dans leur édredon elfique, calant leur tête avec un oreiller. Draco avait lui aussi hérité d'un coussin puisque Ron s'était endormi sans, on l'avait juste recouvert.

Louvia était légèrement en retrait par rapport à eux, elle avait replié ses genoux contre elle et les avait entourés de ses bras. Draco qui allait s'allonger lui aussi, tourna la tête vers la lythari.

- Viens avec nous, il fait plus chaud ici.

A ce moment Mandoza grogna, mais se devait être dans son rêve. Louvia hésita puis se redressa et alla s'allonger entre Hermione et Draco...

La nuit était presque terminée quand Draco se leva. Il s'extirpa de sa couverture tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller Louvia qui dormait profondément, enlacée à Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient collées l'une à l'autre durant leur sommeil et Louvia avait entouré de ses bras le ventre d'Hermione comme elle le faisait avec son petit frère.

Draco se dirigea lentement vers Harry qu'il réveilla en le secouant doucement. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry acquiesça, récupéra ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez puis se leva. Ils se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers Mandoza qui dormait profondément. Ils essayèrent de le réveiller, tout d'abord en douceur, mais Mandoza ne bougea pas un orteil. Draco commençait à avoir l'habitude des lytharis et il savait qu'il était difficile de les tirer du lit. Il y alla donc franco quand il lui donna un coup de pied dans le derrière. Mandoza rouspéta pendant son sommeil mais ne battit pas un cil. Draco, dont la patience était légendaire, (_semblable à celle d'une personne ayant patienté quatre heures pour avoir un rendez-vous et quand enfin arrive son tour, le conseiller prend sa pause)_ choppa la tignasse blonde de Mandoza et le secoua violemment. Le lythari ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il gronda en voyant les deux sorciers.

- On voudrait te parler, lui dit Draco.

- Va te faire... Grommela Mandoza.

- De Louvia et de ce que tu nous as demandés, ajouta Draco.

- Tu sais qu'avec ce que tu viens de faire, tu me donnes une excuse en or pour t'étriper.

- Et moi de faire de toi ma prochaine descente de lit, répondit Draco avec un sourire.

- Parlons, décréta Mandoza agacé. Vous allez vous barrer de notre forêt ?

- Oui.

Le lythari se dressa sur ses pieds.

- Très intéressant, se réjouit ce dernier...

... Le soleil perçait à travers l'épaisse couche de feuilles des immenses arbres blancs.

- Debout ! Hurla Mandoza aux oreilles de Louvia qui dormait.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes.

- C'est l'heure ?

- Yep, répondit Mandoza bizzarement rayonnant, il semblait ... épanoui, rien à voir avec le grincheux de la veille.

Draco arriva et posa une assiette sur les cuisses de la lythari.

- Bon ap'.

- Wahou ! Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ?

Dans l'assiette il y avait des œufs brouillés et une galette toute molle mais pas de provenance elfique ; Ouf, parce que ces trucs c'est vraiment écœurant !

- Magie, magie, psalmodia Draco en agitant les mains.

Mandoza grogna et s'en alla. Louvia porta la galette briochée à sa bouche.

- Miam !

- Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Gueula Mandoza.

- Ok, marmonna Louvia la bouche pleine.

Elle engloutit l'assiette en un temps record.

- Fini !

…Le groupe de sorciers et Louvia s'étaient mis en marche pour regagner le village de cette dernière. Mandoza les accompagnait, traînant des pieds à l'arrière du groupe, et shootant dans chaque malheureuse pierre qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. Il ruminait dans sa barbe inexistante. Mais son visage était éclairé par un sourire narquois et satisfait. Il était d'une humeur totalement opposée à celle, exécrable, qui le dominait hier soir.

- Il ne fait plus la tronche, constata Louvia.

- Tant mieux, je ne veux pas paraître désobligeante, mais hier il faisait très peur. On aurait dit qu'il...

- Avait la rage, finit Louvia.

- Oui.

- Une infime quantité d'argent peut rendre certains d'entre nous plus hargneux que d'habitude.

Louvia se retourna et fixa pendant un moment le lythari beaucoup trop réjoui. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ça a l'air de lui être passé.

Elle avançait en regardant en arrière et elle ne vit pas la racine qui barrait le passage. Son pied s'y accrocha et elle tomba en avant. Elle positionna ses mains devant elle afin d'amortir sa chute. Erreur ! Ses poignets n'apprécièrent pas de se retrouver écrasés par le reste de son corps. Une brûlure intense lui parcourut ses blessures, autant celles de ses poignets que de ses chevilles. Elle grognassa de douleur. Elle tentait de se relever quand deux mains la soulevèrent par les aisselles.

- Je te l'avais dit que tu ne serais pas capable de marcher tout le long, lui fit remarquer Mandoza d'une voix cristalline.

- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes !

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Elle frotta ses poignets qu'elle avait bandés pour que personne ne remarque les bleuissures qui cerclaient ses poignets à la manière de bracelets. Elle avait fait également de même avec ses chevilles.

- Comment vas-tu justifier ça ? Demanda Mandoza en désignant les bandages.

Louvia réfléchit rapidement, rien ne lui venait en tête.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est une nouvelle mode, suggéra Draco.

- Une quoi ?

- Mode, façon de s'habiller.

- Ouais, ça pourrait coller. Merci, fit-elle avec un sourire, tu as toujours de très bonnes idées !

Mandoza railla.

- Tu es jaloux, constata t-elle.

- Quoi ? Reprit ce dernier, jaloux ?

Louvia se contenta de sourire et reprit sa marche.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Dès que les villageois aperçurent Louvia, ils lui firent un signe de la main et sourirent de soulagement.

- Eh, bien ! On se demandait où tu avais bien pu passer ! Dit une femme en s'avançant vers elle. Ton père allait justement lancer une troupe à ta recherche.

- AH ! ENFIN ! S'écria Jake en courant vers le petit groupe.

Puis Louvia aperçut son père qui tapait du pied, sa mère qui semblait vraiment soulagée et ses frères qui affichaient des expressions diverses. Ceux qui s'étaient agglutinés autour du petit groupe se décalèrent pour laisser passer le chef. Sa mère passa devant lui et vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

- Où étais-tu ? J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

Anna relâcha son étreinte et Remeaudor vint se poster devant sa fille, le regard haut. Louvia fit la grimace, cela sentait le sermon à plein nez. Remeaudor toussota, puis bascula la tête de côté et rencontra le regard azuré du fils d'Hungerion. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver avant que je n'aie fini, objecta sa fille.

- Ça commence mal, nota Remeaudor, mais vas-y.

Louvia expliqua donc sa mésaventure mise au point avec les sorciers et Mandoza. Remeaudor questionna plusieurs fois les sorciers, Mandoza n'approuva pas leurs dires mais il grogna plusieurs fois comme signe de consentement. Ensuite il rentra chez lui. Les membres de la meute ne revinrent pas sur l'escapade désastreuse de Louvia.

Louvia dormait profondément et se remettait doucement de ses émotions dues au séjour peu hospitalier chez la famille de Draco. Les sorciers l'imitaient, ils avaient retrouvé le confort de la tente. La vielle cabane en bois dans laquelle ils avaient séjourné n'avait rien d'enviable. Même si cette mésaventure les avait renseignés sur un point fondamental pour leur mission contre Voldemort puisqu'ils savaient où se trouvait un autre horcruxe : dans la chambre forte appartenant aux Lestrange chez Gringotts. Ils savaient également de quoi il s'agissait : la coupe de Poufsouffle. Et une information supplémentaire sur un autre horcruxe : cela pourrait être le diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

La jeune lythari dormait par terre, ses bras enroulés autour de son petit frère Rom. Elle était heureuse et soulagée d'être encore en vie et de pouvoir encore profiter de sa famille.

Une grande main vint la secouer pour la tirer de son sommeil. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant que Louvia daigne ouvrir un œil. Lou se dégagea de son petit frère sans le réveiller, et la main la prit par-dessous l'épaule pour la soulever. Ensuite elle dut suivre le propriétaire de cette même main jusqu'en dehors de la grotte.

Le grand feu qui marquait le centre du village se mourrait, il n'avait plus que de petites brindilles à grignoter pour rester en vie. Assis autour de ce feu dépérissant, Remeaudor, Nathaniel et Quirin attendaient le retour de Wladimir avec Louvia. Cette dernière se demandait pourquoi on l'avait tirée du lit pour une réunion familiale, réunion familiale sans sa mère et son petit frère.

Le cerveau de Louvia était encore embrumé par le sommeil, ses yeux étaient encore à demi-fermés.

- Assois-toi, la pria Remeaudor.

Elle s'exécuta et s'assit en face de ses trois grands frères et de son père.

- Louvia, dit son père sur un ton grave, tu es allée beaucoup trop loin dans tes bêtises.

Les quatre membres de sa famille la fixèrent avec des regards noirs et sévères, ce qui fit avaler difficilement sa salive à la jeune fille. Jamais son père et ses frères avaient semblé autant en colère contre elle. Et le pire c'est que c'était entièrement justifié, elle espérait juste qu'ils ne soient pas au courant pour son mensonge concernant "l'attaque des dragons venimeux" sur sa personne. Si son père venait à découvrir qu'elle avait quitté la forêt sans son autorisation pour se rendre dans une ville humaine et, en plus de cela, qu'elle s'était faite capturer par des mangemorts qui lui ont, même sans le faire exprès, administrée de l'argent ! Là, elle était bonne pour une punition à vie. Mais, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'est que sa mère l'apprenne, parce que là, elle serait bonne pour la morgue.

- Pour commencer, tu as fait prendre des risques à ton ami en l'amenant à la rivière, continua le père, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel et que les jumeaux l'ont bien pris.

Oui, mais comme il venait de le dire ce n'était pas intentionnel. Et puis Draco n'allait pas rester, toute sa vie, séquestré par mère.

- Ça, ce n'était quasiment rien, mais tu avais tout de même désobéi à ta mère.

Et sa mère le lui avait bien fait remarquer.

- Sauf qu'ensuite tu as exposé Draco en le faisant manger avec nous lors de la chasse de la pleine lune.

Elle voulut faire remarquer à son père que lui et mère avaient été d'accord pour que Draco participe au repas.

- A ce moment là tout a dégénéré. Hungerion a très mal réagi et nos deux meutes sont maintenant en froid. Un froid qui a augmenté parce que tu es allée provoquer la petite amie de son fils et que tu l'as salement amochée !

Mince, il est au courant de cette histoire et elle qui pensait réussir à le dissimuler. Elle jeta un regard à Nathaniel. Son père le vit et rétorqua :

Ton frère a eu entièrement raison de me mettre au courant de cette mésaventure.

- Tu m'as désobéi Lou, lui rappela Nathaniel.

Et le problème, ton frère vient de le souligner, c'est que tu désobéis à tout le monde, à ta mère, à moi, à ton frère.

- En plus de mettre les autres en danger, tu t'y mets toi-même, répliqua Wladimir.

- Non, mais, franchement, reprit son père. Qu'est- ce qui t'a pris de provoquer la meute de Ted après avoir mis à mal une des leurs ? Tu voulais quoi ? Te faire encore plus amocher que la dernière fois où tu t'es retrouvée seule face à eux ?

- Une épaule en moins en plus des cinq jours à nous casser les couilles à ne pas vouloir guérir, rajouta Quirin.

Louvia baissa les yeux. Ils avaient raison, elle avait plus que totalement déconnée sur ce coup là. A cause d'elle son père allait avoir encore plus de mal à faire la paix avec Hungerion.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne me contrôlais plus, se justifia t-elle. La colère m'a aveuglée et j'ai foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir.

- Je leur ai dit aussi la façon dont Carmena t'avait provoquée, l'informa Nathaniel.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, intervint Wladimir. Tu aurais dû être plus intelligente qu'elle !

- Je sais, mais j'avais perdu mes moyens.

- Nous en arrivons là où nous voulions en venir.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Louvia.

- Nous ne croyons pas à ton histoire avec les dragons.

L'estomac de Louvia se noua. Ils avaient deviné que c'était un mensonge. Elle allait en prendre plein la figure.

- Pourquoi ?

Louvia, répondit son père. Tu as provoqué la meute de Ted et blessé une de ses membres qui, de plus, est la petite amie de Mandoza. Le lendemain tu disparais et tu reviens seulement quatre jours après dans un état déplorable…

- Là où père veut en venir Lou, coupa Wladimir, c'est que nous pensons que la bande de Ted a réussi à te faire payer ta trop grande confiance en toi.

L'estomac de Louvia se dénoua. Ils n'avaient pas tiré les bonnes conclusions.

- Vous pensez que c'est Ted et les autres qui m'ont blessée ?

- C'est ce que nous pensons, répondit Remeaudor. Et ça expliquerait le fait que ce soit Mandoza qui t'ait conduite chez les elfes pour te soigner et qui t'ait ramenée au village.

- Non, vous vous trompez.

- Et nous pensons aussi qu'ils ont dû foutre une peur bleue aux sorciers pour qu'ils aient la même version que toi et Mandoza.

- Je te jure que non. Ils ne m'ont rien fait. J'ai fait l'imbécile en voulant aller chasser des dragons.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux ma fille, ordonna Remeaudor.

Aïe... Quand son père lui demandait cela, elle ne pouvait pas mentir, car il le devinerait immédiatement ; sauf que là... elle ne mentirait pas. Enfin presque pas, puisque ce n'était pas Ted et ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient mise dans cet état.

- Ce n'est pas Ted qui m'a fait ça, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Bien, tu ne mens pas, conclut Remeaudor. A partir d'aujourd'hui je veux que tu écoutes _tous_ les adultes et tes frères, et que tu ne te comportes plus comme une idiote. Et tu iras aussi, accompagnée de tes frères, faire des excuses à Carmena.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire des excuses à cette..., marmonna Louvia.

- LOUVIA ! Ne parle pas mal !

- Pardon.

- Tu as compris ?

- Oui.

- Bien, on peut retourner se coucher.

Ils se levèrent tous, sauf Wladimir, pour regagner leurs couches douillettes qui les attendaient dans la grotte familiale.

- Louvia, attend, l'arrêta Wladimir.

Elle se retourna, son frère tapota la place libre à côté de lui pour l'inviter à venir le rejoindre. Elle alla s'asseoir. Dès qu'elle posa ses fesses à terre, Wladimir passa ses longs bras autour des épaules de sa sœur pour la rabattre contre son torse. Il la pressa contre lui, et elle enroula ses bras autour de son frère, heureuse de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas autant qu'elle le croyait.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

- Oui, lui promit-elle...

* * *

Et grand merci à tout les fidèles lecteurs =) Et je vous prie de nous excuser du retard pour ce chapitre, mais ce n'était pas de notre faute ; L'Ordinateur nous a lâchement abandonné pendant un certain temps ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, **Talalannnnnnnnn, **Proposition de la face-de-serpent-défraichie ! :

_Elle se leva pour repartir dans son lit. Wladimir se leva également mais ne la suivit pas. Il se dirigea vers la forêt._

_- Où vas-tu ?_

_- Dans la forêt, père veut que l'on surveille les alentours à tours de rôle._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il y a des gens qui rodent, on ne sait pas qui ils sont, ni leur intention donc père préfère être prudent._

_- D'accord, fais attention !_


	22. La proposition de Voldemort

Chap 21 : La proposition de Voldemort. 

- J'ai parlé à Sonia.

- Ah.

- Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

- Oui.

- C'est normal, les têtes brûlées s'apprécient souvent.

Louvia sourit et son frère aussi.

- Elle a parlé des sorciers à son père, reprit Wladimir. Bizarrement elle n'a pas l'intention de les égorger. C'est un bon point pour nous et tes amis, peut être que malgré ta grosse bourde, les deux meutes pourront se rallier comme avant.

- On pourra reprendre les chasses communes de la pleine lune.

- Et peut être pas que les chasses de la pleine lune.

Louvia leva la tête vers son frère qui regardait les étoiles. Un large sourire trônait sur son visage. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient autour de son visage comme un rideau.

- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Je pense que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant. Comme quand les deux meutes n'en formaient qu'une et qu'on vivait tous ensemble dans le village de la vallée blanche.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que père ou Hungerion cède sa place à un seul alpha. Et je ne vois aucun des deux le faire.

- S'ils pouvaient. Le seigneur des elfes est venu nous voir, il a dit avoir eu une vision, concernant un retour à la normale grâce au fils d'Elemire. Tu connais cette histoire, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu penses à Nathaniel.

- Exactement.

- Il ne voudra jamais.

- Je sais, il a clairement refusé. Peut être qu'un jour il se sentira près, après un concourt de circonstance…

- Mouais..

- Je te sens sceptique, tu n'as donc pas envi de cette réunification.

- Si…

Elle détourna la tête et son frère agrippa son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Je te préviens, je ne veux pas d'une autre semaine de dépression de ta part.

- Ah. Que je vous 'casse les couilles'.

- Quirin y est aller un peu fort.

- Il a raison.

- Va te coucher avant que tu dises d'autres bêtises.

Elle se leva pour repartir dans son lit. Wladimir se leva également mais ne parti pas vers la grotte. Il se dirigea vers la forêt.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dans la forêt, père veut que l'on surveille les alentours à tours de rôle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des gens qui rodent, on ne sait pas qui ils sont, ni leur intention donc père préfère être prudent.

- D'accord, fais attention.

- Oui, bonne nuit.

Alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de ses rayons, les quatre anciens élèves de Poudlard et anciens ennemis, s'agitaient sous la tente magique. Hermione était debout et faisait les cents pas autour du canapé sur lequel était affalé Ron, qui avait une épée en argent posé sur les genoux l'épée de Gryffondor. Draco était adossé au barrot du lit mezzanine, dont le premier étage était occupé par Harry, qui tournait et retournait le pendentif de Serpentard. Ce dernier semblait avoir été transpercé par un objet incandescent, il était noircit et le métal qui le constitué était effrité. Ils avaient réussi à détruire l'horcruxe.

- Combien de temps nous a t-il donné ? Demanda Ron pensif.

- On est tombé d'accord sur huit jours, ce qui nous laisse le temps de nous organiser, répondit Harry.

- De toute façon, intervint Hermione. On a déjà une bonne idée des lieux où Tu-Sais-Qui a pu cacher ses horcruxes.

- Grâce à moi, rétorqua Draco.

- Oui, pour le pendentif tu nous as permis d'en être sûr, et pour Gringotts, nous pensions qu'il pouvait y en avoir un là bas, mais le fait qui soit plus que probable qu'il se trouve dans le coffre de ta tante, ça nous te le devons !

- Il n'empêche que ça n'en fait que quatre, dont trois détruit.

- Tu pensais qu'il se pourrait qu'il y en ait un à Poudlard.

- Et il y a aussi le serpent Nagini.

- Ce ne sera pas facile de l'approcher.

- Rien ne sera facile, assura Ron. Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que de devoir partir. Après tout, si on doit continuer notre mission avec Louvia dans les pattes, même si elle utile. Je ne me revois pas faire un nouveau sauvetage. Ni même devoir faire face à sa famille si on la ramène avec un morceau en moins.

- J'avoue que tu as raison, fit Draco. Je ne la remettrais pas en danger même si la cause est valable.

Dans la journée, les sorciers étaient restés flemmarder dans le camp ou dans la tente, discutant de leur dangereuse mission. Louvia, elle, avait essayé d'asticoter son frère sur le fait qu'il soit le descendant d'Elemire et qu'il puisse accéder au poste d'alpha, qu'il puisse réunir les deux meutes.. Elle l'avait tellement harcelé, qu'il avait fini par s'énerver et à l'envoyer paître.

Le soir venu, à quelques kilomètres du camp de Louvia, se dressait un autre camp semblable au sien, bien que beaucoup plus grand. Il y avait le même grand bûcher central, et les membres du clan vivaient eux aussi dans des cavernes. Il y avait en plus des hamacs tirés entre de jeunes arbres qui entouraient le village. Dans ces grands hamacs, plusieurs Lytharis piquaient un roupillon, dont le chef d'une des plus grandes meutes, le ténébreux Ted. Ses deux mètres dix et quelque de haut et ses cent trente kilos, se balançaient, confortablement installés entre deux petits arbres qui craquaient à chaque mouvement. Leurs racines, bien enfoncées dans le sol, lutaient pour ne pas être arrachées.

Eloïse, la jeune fille humaine qui s'était éprise de la bête, caressait le bras qui pendait du hamac. Elle tentait de faire mine d'être intéressé par les pleurnicheries de Carmena qui se plaignait de l'attitude distante de Mandoza. Il la mettait trop de côté selon elle, dès qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop près de lui, il prenait la poudre d'escampette. Mais cette attitude ne s'appliquait pas qu'à elle, mais avec toute la meute, sauf peut être pour son meilleur ami Ted et les deux jumeaux.

Depuis elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour le reconquérir, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir mieux, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas près à accepter son 'aide'. Sérieusement, elle lui pompait l'air, ils lui pompaient l'air. Eloïse le comprenait, le pauvre comment pouvait-il supporter une telle pimbêche. D'ailleurs ce dernier se faisait remettre les pendules à l'heure par sa sœur aînée qui était de retour, à son grand désespoir, à la maison.

Celle-ci avait décidé de regagner le domaine familial après plus de deux ans d'errance dans la grande forêt. Ce qui n'améliorait pas le moral en chute libre de Mandoza. Le pauvre garçon était à plaindre Sonia n'était pas tendre avec lui, et le pire c'était que son père se laissait, lui aussi, mener par le bout du nez, à coups de remontrances bien senties. Mais son père ne se ramassait pas des claques même si elle lui faisait souvent la leçon.

Dans la grotte principale, celle du chef du clan, le grand Hungerion. Sonia vociférait contre son frère tout en lui balançant tout un tas d'objets à la figure. Elle faisait le grand ménage.

- Il était tant que je revienne, c'est le gros bordel ici ! Regarde ces couvertures, depuis quand vous ne les avez pas lavées ? Et tes fringues ? Tu ne peux pas les ranger ? Comment te retrouves-tu dans ce foutoir ? Vous êtes impossible tous les trois !

Sonia lui lança un amas de tissus, qui semblait être soit des vêtements, soit des couvertures, soit des chiffons. Mandoza avait les bras chargés de ces torchons mal odorants.

- Et vous allez passer à la tonte, car ça m'étonnerait que ce short t'aille encore.

Elle lui montra un vêtement entre le pagne et le short, confectionné avec un tissu semblable à de l'or. Provenant de la toison de Mandoza.

- Tu fais comment ? Tu te balades à poil ?

- Non, j'en ai un autre.

- Dans quel état ?

- Convenable.

- C'est à dire pourri ! Va laver tout ça et ensuite tu te débrouilleras pour me trouver une étagère ou une armoire pour ranger tous ces trucks.

- Gna gna gna, fait si fait ça, bougonna le colosse.

Sa sœur fonça sur lui et abattit son poing en plein dans l'estomac. Sonia était une femme mais aussi une bête et elle le montrait. Ensuite elle lui mordit la hanche, lui lançant une marque en forme d'ovale rougeoyant de sang. Mandoza s'empressa de déguerpir et une fois dehors, il jeta un regard venimeux pour faire cesser les rires de Edouin et Johan. Qui se moquaient ouvertement du grand et imbattable Mandoza qui se faisait recaler à coups de pieds dans le derrière. Il croisa aussi son père qui était tout souriant, un sourire moqueur.

- Oh fils, lança t'il en le voyant transporter tout un tas d'affaire. Tu te lances dans la lessive ?

- Non, Sonia se lance dans le ré-arrangement de la caverne.

- Ah, c'est vraiment bien qu'elle soit revenue.

- Tu parles, c'est une dingue, il faut l'enfermer et lui mettre une muselière !

- Ne dit pas ça de ta sœur, fit le chef en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle m'a mordu, regarde.

Mandoza lâcha le tas informe de tissus, et avança sa hanche pour bien mettre en évidence sa blessure, déjà en cour de cicatrisation.

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre pour ça ! Sonia a du caractère, exactement comme ta mère, et les autres femmes de son type, soupira Hungerion.

- Non, maman n'était pas comme ça, elle ne me battait pas !

- Ne fais pas le torturé, on dirait un gamin. Un gamin de 20 ans. Il est tant de t'affirmer.

- Ouais, moi, je crois que je vais aller dormir ailleurs.

Carmena avait écouté la conversation du père et du fils, qui avait pris une tournure intéressante selon elle. Si Mandoza voulait quitter sa tanière, et qu'il cherchait un endroit pour dormir, elle serait tout disposé à l'accueillir dans son humble demeure. Et puis là, il ne pourrait plus la fuir, et tout redeviendrait normal ou presque. Elle attira l'attention d'Eloïse, pour qu'elle aussi, espionne la conversation.

- Ah oui et où ? Avec Ted ? Vous allez partager un hamac à deux ? Et puis pour ça, il faudrait l'accord d'Eloïse, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle te laisse piquer sa place. Tu peux toujours aller voir avec Johan.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Mandoza.

- Si tu veux vraiment partir, tu peux toujours aller chez Remeaudor. Sa fille sera contente de te voir, elle partagera sa couche avec toi et plus si affinité..

Hungerion donna une tape sur l'épaule de son fils, tout en rigolant devant sa tête de déterré.

- Ha ha, trop marrant.

- Eh, tu sais, je suis au courant que tu l'as raccompagné chez elle, un peu dans les vaps.

- Et comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda t'il sur un ton amer.

Carmena avait viré au cachet d'aspirine, puis au rouge cerise. Il l'avait raccompagné ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Qu'avait fait encore cette petite garce ? C'était elle la cause de tous ses malheurs, depuis qu'elle et la petite, bien que plus grande qu'elle, louve arrogante s'étaient battus. Mandoza avait changé d'attitude, ou plutôt s'était renfermé sur lui-même. En fait, non, ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, fin si.

Mais surtout à cause des sorciers, ils avaient rouvert la plait qu'était la mort de sa mère, la séparation plus prononcé des deux meutes. Oui, c'était ça, Louvia était la cause de l'attitude de Mandoza. Pas en bien, en mal. Décidément Louvia avait ruiné toutes ses chances avec lui. Carmena était la seule qui comptait à ses yeux, et elle allait lui prouver.

- Son père me l'a dit.

- Vous vous reparlez tous les deux ?

- Oui. Tu sais, on a peut être jugés les sorciers trop vite.

Mandoza ramassa ses affaires. Il l'avait encore amer, les sorciers avaient conduit Louvia dans une galère pas possible qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie. Et sa mère était morte à cause de gens de leur espèce. Alors non les sorciers il ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Surtout ce Draco, qui avait osé lui tenir tête.

- Non, nos préjugés sur les sorciers sont fondés sur des bases solides, crois-moi !

- Ah la la, soupira Hungerion. La jeunesse est censée être moins rigide que les vieux ! Mais, au contraire, vous êtes moins tolérant.. Vous devriez faire un travail sur vous même pour vous ouvrir au monde extérieur..

- Ma tolérance a des limites. Et je trouve que je fais un sacré travail sur moi-même.

- Ah oui ?

- Si je ne me retenais pas, les sorciers qui abusent de l'hospitalité de Louvia et de Remeaudor, seraient déjà décapités et jetés en pâture aux dragons.

- Humm.. Ne serais-tu pas jaloux ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, Louvia lui avait fait la même remarque. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait, fin presque, et vivait une vie rêvée !

- Jaloux ? Moi et de quoi, de qui ?

- Louvia apprécie beaucoup ce sorcier blond, tout autant que toi… Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, et le sorcier est très attentif à elle… Il serait probable que…

- Que quoi ? Louvia fait ce qu'elle veut avec ce sorcier.. Ce qu'elle veut, tant qu'elle ne met pas sa vie en danger, chose qu'elle a tendance à faire depuis que ce crétin est là.

Carmena laissa échapper un grognement, pourquoi se souciait de la vie de cette garce ? Il devrait la haïr. Mais Mandoza n'est pas comme ça, il ne souhaite jamais la mort des lytharis, des humains, des elfes, soyons clair tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie là, il s'en fou. Oui, il était trop bon pour souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un, il était parfait.

- Tu exagères, sa vie en danger.. Comme ci, toi et Ted lui auraient fait du mal. Les seules fois où elle a risquait sa vie, c'était en vous affrontant, non ?

- Pff, ça ce n'était rien.

- Tu penses aux Dragons ? Là, j'avoue qu'elle a été un peu immature, pour se mesurer à eux. Les sorciers auraient dû l'en empêcher.

Mandoza ricana faiblement, l'excuse qu'avait trouvé Louvia pour justifier son état n'était pas si mauvaise qu'il l'avait pensé vu que tout le monde l'avait gobé. Et Remeaudor, franchement, il le pensait moins dupe que ça.

- Tu penses vraiment que du venin de Dragon peut rendre aussi malade ?

Hungerion fronça les sourcils, deux rides apparurent sur son front. Il ne voyait pas où son fils voulait en venir. Même si ces sous-entendus réveillèrent en lui quelques soupçons. Sa progéniture l'avait délaissé, alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Mandoza fit quelque pas avant de se figer, signe avant coureur d'une éventuelle menace ou arrivée de visiteurs non attendus.

- Ça pu.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vu ce que tu transportes, répliqua Hungerion.

- Non, ça sent la sueur et le sang. Ted ?

- Mrgrph, Quoi ? Demanda Ted.

- Sent.

Ted renifla à plusieurs reprises. Puis il fourra sa tête dans la chevelure rousse d'Eloïse.

- Je ne sens rien, mis à pars ce délicieux parfum.. T'as mis quoi dans tes cheveux ?

- Rien, répondit Eloïse rougissante

- Je suis bête, fit Ted, c'est ton odeur naturellement irrésistible.

- Pfff, siffla Mandoza entre ses dents.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'enquit Ted qui avait entendu Mandoza souffler.

- Rien.

- Oh, toi en ce moment c'est M. Ronchon, arrête de faire la tête et de broyer du noir ! Edouin a raison, tu perds la forme !

Le grand blond re-lâcha son tas informe de vêtements et tissus, et tourna les talons. Il avait la mou d'un enfant en pleine crise de bouderie. Il alla à grande enjambé vers la forêt pour se changer les idées et s'éloigner le plus possible de cette bande d'hypocrite qui passait du mauvais côté : du côté tolérance des sorciers. Pff, ces enfoirés de sorciers étaient remontés dans l'estime des Lytharis parce qu'ils avaient 'sauvés' Louvia des 'dragons'.

Lui, il connaissait la vérité, il savait que c'était entièrement leur faute, et qu'ils n'avaient aucun mérite, il l'avait sauvé, Ok. Mais si lui n'avait pas était là, lui comme les elfes. Louvia serait morte, brûlée de l'intérieur par l'argent. Il en avait marre d'eux, il voulait être seul. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait ressenti Sonia.

Il voulait être seul, mais oui rêve toujours. Car Carmena s'était levée et était bien décidée à l'accompagner. En quelques foulés, elle se retrouva à son côté. Elle passa un bras autour de celui de son _amour_. Il se tourna vers elle, et elle lui sauta à la gorge, fin non pas à la gorge à la bouche. Mais ça donnait le même résultat : mort par étouffement. Elle plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour empêcher l'éventualité qu'il se dégage. Ce qu'il réussit à faire quand même.

- J'aimerais être un peu seul, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

Mais Carmena ne bougea pas, elle baladait son regard de fille béate totalement gaga, sur le corps du lythari. Il n'avait quasiment rien sur lui à part une sorte de micro short, plutôt un caleçon. Un vêtement capable de résister à une transformation. Il devait avoir froid vêtu ainsi, ses poils étaient hérissés.

Il allait être bon pour un gros rhume, mais il n'avait presque plus de vêtement. Pourquoi ? Il avait explosé dedans, il ne se contrôlait plus. Sa colère débordait et boum en caleçon. Si, il lui restait un tee-shirt mais il se trouvait dans le tas des torchons à laver.

Génial, il allait devoir passer à la tonte et se rendre au village humain pour taxer des fringues à ses cousins, supposé qu'il en trouve à sa taille. Ses cousins faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient perdu le gêne. Ils habitaient le fameux village où les villageois connaissent le secret des loups. Eloïse venait de là bas.

Bref, pour un mec qui démentait le nudisme ou 'les habits qui laissent voir trop de sa personne', il se contredisait totalement.

- Seul, signifie avec _personne_, lui rappela Mandoza.

- Dans un couple on ne forme plus qu'un.

Le colosse grinça des dents, il n'était pas prêt de se débarrasser d'elle. Quoiqu'il ait la solution, il en avait marre donc ça ne servait à rien de continuer à se forcer.

- Si on en est un. Donc va-t'en. Laisse-moi seul.

Il aurait voulu être plus poli, mais s'il avait utilisé une autre tournure de phrase comme « laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît ». Et bien ça n'aurait pas plus à Carmena et elle serait rester alors que là elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tu… tu ne veux plus de…, balbutia Carmena.

- Je veux juste être un moment seul, la coupa t'il.

Mandoza reprit sa route vers le cœur de la forêt, Carmena le regarda s'éloigner avant de repartir dans le camp.

Il avait fait à peine cinquante mètres que l'odeur de sang et de sueur lui prit à la gorge. La même odeur que celle qu'il avait perçue dans son village. Quelque chose clochait, cette odeur n'était pas normale. Ce ne pouvait être un animal blessé ni même l'un des leurs. Il fit volte face pour repartir lui aussi vers le village.

Quand il rattrapa Carmena celle-ci se mit immédiatement à le coller. Elle s'était pendue à son bras et il devait la traîner pour avancer.

Arrivé à destination, tous les membres de la meute étaient sur ses gardes. Ted et Sonia, Hungerion fronçaient les sourcils en fixant un point perdu dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Des choses, sûrement des humains arrivaient aux abords du village.

Puis les lytharis fléchirent leurs jambes, près à sauter à la moindre menace. Des hommes encapuchonnés de longue cape noire arrivèrent. A leur tête se tenaient trois hommes, c'était d'eux que provenait l'odeur fétide du sang. L'un d'eux présenta ses mains devant lui pour montrer qu'ils venaient _'en paix'_.

- Bonsoir, salua l'homme qui empestait. Nous venons vous proposer un marché, qui sera plus qu'avantageux pour vous, cher lythari. Nous savons ce que l'ancien gouvernement sorcier vous a fait subir. Que d'injustices ! Ils vous ont massacré, car vous étiez puissant et refusiez de vous soumettre à ces chiens galeux. Mais aujourd'hui le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite faire de vous des alliés afin que vous puissiez vous venger des aurors.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? », Marmonna intérieurement Mandoza en se tirant les cheveux.


End file.
